


Fuera de línea

by KatsudonKo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Conspiraciones, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, finalfeliz, hijovictuuri, victoralfa, yuuriomega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsudonKo/pseuds/KatsudonKo
Summary: Víctor se encontraba en la cúspide de su carrera. Su vida como ministro federal de Rusia era la que siempre había deseado, dedicándose día tras día a trabajar sin parar por su pueblo, siendo amado por los ciudadanos que lo veían entregado a su puesto.Pero Víctor era la persona mas infeliz del mundo. Hace tres años que Yuuri lo dejó prácticamente sin explicación alguna, solo con una última discusión a cuestas y una carta de despedida, diciendo que no lo buscara jamás y siguiera con su vida.Lo único que le pedía es que esperara al menos un año para romper el lazo.No era necesaria esa petición, porque Víctor sabía que jamás podría romper el lazo de su destinado, por lo que debía afrontarse a vivir una vida sin él.¿Dónde estaba Yuuri?vic





	1. Chapter 1

Otro discurso exitoso, otro problema resuelto bajo su cargo.  
Víctor no hacía mas que apagar incendios, de eso se trataba su vida como ministro federal de trabajo y asuntos sociales en Rusia.  
Llevaba una agenda sumamente apretada, no tenía espacio para nada mas que su trabajo, y Víctor lo agradecía, porque su trabajo era todo lo que tenía.  
Absolutamente todo.  
Día tras día se dedicaba a ir a reuniones, redactar tratados, discutir infinidad de problemas con sus pares sobre cada asunto que podía tener en sus manos según su cargo: Rusia era una nación grande y por ende necesitaba de personas fuertes que la gobernaran, personas que dedicaran su vida por el bien de los demás y Víctor estaba mas que dispuesto a hacerlo, porque su vida pertenecía por completo a su cargo y no podía estar más orgulloso de ello.  
Víctor llevaba su trabajo con todo el respeto que este merecía, habían sido años de dedicarse a la política estudiando y trabajando a la vez, dedicándose a su partido político y escalando cada vez mas rápido. Su astucia e instinto siempre lo había ayudado en su camino, pero había sido su deseo de justicia y de servir a su pueblo el que lo había hecho tan querido ante las masas, era uno de los ministros con más aprobación popular en el país y eso lo notaba cada vez que debía dar un discurso o salir en público, era claro que la gente lo quería.  
No tenía nada más por lo que luchar que por el pueblo ruso. Dedicaba su vida a ellos y a enfrentar cada injustica que se le pasaba por delante, sabía que tendría una vida plena si seguía dedicándose a ello y por eso ponía toda su fuerza y energía en seguir trabajando día a día, así de alguna forma podía obviar la horrible realidad que lo golpeaba cada vez que llegaba a casa.  
—Víctor, tenemos que repasar tu discurso ante las protestas de Volgogrado, las cosas se están saliendo de control. —Georgi se acercó con rostro preocupado, su amigo siempre había sido incondicional a él y por eso le tenía mucho cariño, lo había apoyado en sus peores momentos. —Tienes que convencer al presidente, no podemos seguir dándole largas al asunto, la gente llegó al punto de tomarse una de las fabricas mas importantes de la ciudad.  
—Si esto sigue así tendremos problemas en el resto del país, tienes razón. —musitó Víctor tomando los documentos y echándoles una rápida ojeada. —Lo mejor será que vaya a hablar con él de una vez.  
—No sé que solución puedes darle que los deje a ambos contentos, pero sí alguien puede eres tú. —respondió Georgi dándole una palmada de ánimos en la espalda.  
Sí había algo que sabía hacer bien era hablar, su capacidad oratoria era algo en lo que había trabajado mucho tiempo y que sabía emplear muy bien.   
Sin embargo, el presidente era…difícil. Por lo general siempre era complicado cuando eran dos alfas los que discutían términos, pero al ser el mandatario un alfa de raza pura, Víctor siempre sentía que su aroma era un tanto invasivo.  
Aún así nunca se había dejado amedrentar, llevaban una relación semi cordial, sabía que él no era del todo de su agrado, pero era claro que el presidente era sumamente astuto, veía lo mucho que le convenía tener a Víctor bajo su cargo y lo demostraba cada vez que algo resultaba bien bajo el mando de él.  
Costó una hora de conversaciones, discusiones, tiras y aflojas antes de lograr algo con lo que pudiese trabajar, les ofrecería a las personas de la fabricas un mejor trato y esperaba que lo aceptasen, de lo contrario todo se complicaría el doble.  
—Lleva esto ante los demás, ve si alguien mas aprueba estas medidas. —el mandatario aceptó al fin su propuesta, aunque no sin cierta reticencia. —Sí logras calmar a las masas con esto al menos nosotros también ganaremos algo, no olvides que no podemos simplemente echar abajo esas fábricas, sus impuestos son parte de lo que nutre este gobierno Vitya.  
—Solo te pido que les demos una oportunidad Yakov, no es tan simple como arrestarlos a todos o dejarlos sin trabajo, están pidiendo cosas justas, el dueño de esa fábrica cometió muchas irregularidades.  
—Es por eso por lo que lo multaremos. —respondió el alfa mayor.  
—Tiene tanto dinero que una multa solo le hará cosquillas, sabes que no es suficiente. No te pido que clausuremos las fábricas, pero debemos darles mas seguridades a sus trabajadores.   
—Extraño los tiempos en que todo se resolvía con bonos del gobierno. —suspiró el presidente cansado.   
Víctor recordaba como era Yakov cuando recién comenzó con su campaña por la presidencia. Sin duda se veía mucho mas joven y energético, la presidencia lo había envejecido rápidamente y la calva se había ampliado con el tiempo, aunque si lo pensaba bien, había sido reelecto 3 veces.  
Eso implicaba una carga enorme de estrés.  
—Bueno, pero ya no estamos en esos tiempos, la gente no se contentará solo si les damos bonos, quieren que se respeten sus derechos y que se les dé mas seguridad en sus trabajos, solo piden lo justo.  
—Está bien, no necesitas convencerme más. —Yakov hizo un gesto con la mano para que se retirara. —Puedes marcharte, ve a casa Vitya. A veces parece que vives aquí.  
—No mucho mas que tú.   
—No tengo a nadie que me espere al volver a casa, no desde que Lilia se marchó. —respondió Yakov con amargura. Hace años se había separado de su esposa y aunque tenían una relación cordial, se notaba que era algo que le pesaba.  
—Yo tampoco tengo a nadie esperándome. —susurró en respuesta.  
Yakov lo miró con lastima, abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero Víctor simplemente negó con la cabeza.  
—Ya no quiero hablar del tema, solo quiero seguir con mi vida.  
En ese momento ya no estaba hablando con el presidente de la federación Rusia, ahora estaba hablando con su tío Yakov, el único de su familia que seguía en su vida… la única persona a la que aún podía llamar familia.  
—Aún así… si necesitas hablar, ya sabes donde encontrarme. —el ruso se levantó de la silla, acercándose a la mesita con vodka que siempre tenía cerca y sirviendo dos vasos. —Sé que hoy se cumplen tres años desde que se fue, pensé que estarías hecho un desastre en tu casa.  
—No podía seguir allí, el deber me llama. —tomó el vaso que le tendió Yakov, bebiendo la mitad de su contenido en un trago y saboreando ese escozor caliente que dejaba en su garganta. —Debo seguir con mi vida.  
—Llevas un año diciéndome eso, sé que es difícil Vitya pero creo que ya deberías olvidarlo…  
—Dije que seguiría con mi vida, jamás dije que lo olvidaría.  
—Como digas…—respondió el mandatario poco convencido.  
Después de eso hablaron de más discusiones gubernamentales, y es que había tanto que decir y discutir que Víctor olvidó por un momento la conversación previa, enfocándose en las otras responsabilidades que le quedaban.  
Siguió trabajando hasta tarde, tenía que corregir algunos documentos y trabajar en el discurso que daría pronto sobre las protestas en las fábricas, había decidido que lo mejor sería ir a la ciudad misma a conversar con los lideres manifestantes, de esa forma sería todo mas transparente y directo, tal y como a él le gustaba hacer las cosas.  
Soltando un suspiro de cansancio salió de la casa de gobierno. Ya era de noche, no se había percatado de lo tarde que era y es que siempre era así, trabajaba desde temprano hasta entrada la noche, sabía que nadie lo estaba esperando al llegar a casa y realmente era el mismo quien se preocupaba de atrasar lo mas posible su llegada a su hogar.   
Detestaba los recuerdos y fantasmas que lo inundaban por completo.  
Subió a su auto, dirigiéndose de inmediato a una de las pocas casas que había a las afueras de la ciudad. Su chofer siempre insistía en que podía esperarlo, pero Víctor sabía lo tarde que salía del palacio de gobierno, además nunca era claro a que hora terminaría por lo que lo despachaba en un horario fijo, de esta forma solo lo debía recoger y llevar a algunas partes durante la tarde si lo ameritaba.  
Llegó al fin a su casa, sintiéndose enfermo de solo mirarla.  
Guardó el auto en el estacionamiento y se dispuso a entrar, sintiendo de inmediato esas ganas de llorar tan comunes que lo atacaban al llegar a ese espacio que solía ser un hogar para él.  
No había cambiado nada, de eso él mismo se había asegurado.  
El orden de las cosas en la cocina, los magnéticos del refrigerador, incluso los cuadros colgados en la sala de estar. Todo estaba igual que hace tres años.  
Caminó sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, como cada vez que se dirigía a su habitacion, dejando su maletín tirado en la silla de siempre.  
Ignoro como todos los días la decoración de la habitación. Se desnudó, dejando su ropa en el tacho de ropa sucia y sin pensarlo más se acostó en su lado de la cama, cuidándose, como cada noche, de no tocar el espacio que no le pertenecía.  
Su olor era lo único que llenaba la habitación. Podía sentir su rastro, el cosquilleo que a veces sentía en la marca que rodeaba su cuello y las ganas de llorar que siempre lo inundaban cuando llegaba a su casa, sabiendo que en ningún otro lado se permitía ser débil.  
Habían pasado tres años… tres largos años que cada vez se hacía más largos, habían pasado lentamente, como desgarrándolo con especial cuidado y Víctor no tenía idea como iba a sobrevivir los próximos tres, diez, veinte años que viniesen.  
No tenía idea como iba a sobrevivir el resto de su vida sin Yuuri.  
Sentía como las lagrimas volvían a sus ojos, como casi cada noche en que llegaba a su habitación, recostándose a su lado solo para ver la parte vacía de la cama, ese lugar donde años atrás ocupaba Yuuri y que nadie nunca más ocuparía.  
¿Cómo podía vivir sin su destinado? Sentía el alma desgarrada, desde el momento en que se fue sin dar una explicación lo había dejado destrozado, llevándose toda la felicidad a su paso y dejándolo en un abismo horrible del que no encontraba salida, la única forma en que lograba distraerse era trabajando sin parar, pero sabía que llegaba el momento en que debía parar y volver a casa, solo para recordar su horrible realidad.  
Yuuri se había ido. Hace tres años se había ido, dejándole nada mas que una carta con una corta explicación y llevándose solo una maleta con algo de ropa, porque la mayoría de sus cosas seguía en la casa que compartían, el hogar que juntos habían creado y que ahora era solo un fantasma de lo que solía hacer.  
¿Dónde estaría? ¿sería feliz? ¿tendría, tal vez, otro alfa con quien compartía su lecho y su corazón? ¿o vivía en una absoluta miseria, tal y como el lo hacía?   
Trataba de sentirlo a través del lazo, sabiendo que probablemente estaba muy lejos y la distancia le impedía sentir apenas unos leves cosquilleos.  
Jamás había roto el lazo. Yuuri le había pedido en la carta de despedida que rompiese su lazo dentro de un año, sin dar explicación alguna de porqué esa petición…. Y Víctor no la necesitaba, porque simplemente se negaba a romperlo.  
Esa mordida… el lazo que compartían era lo único que le quedaba de Yuuri, su ropa y sus recuerdos era algo que podía ver o sentir, pero el lazo estaba en su propio cuerpo, era una prueba de que Yuuri existía y seguía existiendo allá afuera, donde sea que estuviera.  
En esos años había sentido distintas cosas, aunque nada tan fuerte como el primer año en que se fue, sabía que Yuuri estaba lejos de él, pero aun así sentía atisbos de ciertas emociones fuertes y eso lo llenaba, porque al menos podía sentir algo de su destinado.  
Esa noche volvió a dormirse llorando, como casi cada noche que pasó lejos de Yuuri.


	2. En mis recuerdos

Despertar por la mañana no fue mucho mejor, una vez más había soñado con lo que había pasado hace años; tal parecía que no era capaz de escapar de sus fantasmas.  
Se levantó apesumbrado, casi arrastrándose por la habitación para sacar un traje limpio para ponerse; sintiendo el familiar dolor en el pecho al ver la ropa de Yuuri colgada allí, la mitad de su ropa aun permanecía en el closet que compartían y Víctor jamás había tenido la fuerza para guardarlas, con la esperanza absurda de que alguna vez regresaría.  
Sabía que no era así. Recordaba con claridad sus últimas conversaciones, la tensión que había crecido entre ellos en el ultimo tiempo que habían compartido juntos, y se maldecía a cada momento, porque en ese entonces fue completamente ciego: nunca pensó que para Yuuri serían tan importantes esas discusiones, mucho menos que lo dejaría sin hablarle de frente…  
Pensó que era una crisis por la que estaban pasando, algo que podrían superar como otras que habían tenido anteriormente y que saldrían fortalecidos de ella. Pero no fue así. Yuuri se fue y con él se llevó todo atisbo de felicidad.  
¿Qué había pasado? Repasaba en su cabeza una y otra vez los hechos, pensando si pudo hacer algo diferente, si de alguna forma pudo mantener a Yuuri a su lado junto a sus metas y sueños, pero, aunque habían pasado tres años desde que se había ido, seguía sin encontrarle sentido, porque si de algo estaba seguro era del amor que se profesaban.  
En ese entonces podía sentirlo. Se amaban con una confidencialidad hermosa, que les pertenecía por completo y que nadie ni nada podía romper.  
Excepto sus ambiciones.  
Termino de ducharse y vestirse, saliendo a la sala de estar donde sabía lo estaba esperando Otabek.  
—¿Está listo señor Nikiforov? —su guardaespaldas siempre había sido un hombre serio y de pocas palabras, Víctor agradecía su silenciosa presencia, era como tener a alguien velando por él a cada momento.  
—Nací listo Altin. —respondió, sacando su sonrisa deslumbrante de la manga. Su actuación debía comenzar desde el momento que salía de casa, lo mejor era empezar antes para que no se viera forzado.  
Aunque por la mirada del kazajo supo que no fue muy convincente.  
—Hoy tiene que ir a la embajada de estados unidos durante la tarde. —le recordó Otabek apenas salieron de la casa, su chofer lo estaba esperando puntualmente como cada día.  
—Ugh, esos americanos…—murmuró molesto. Siempre tenían problemas con ellos, si su día empezaba con ellos sabía que no sería un día placentero.  
Pero bueno, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuvo un día feliz?  
—En dos días debemos viajar a Volgogrado, la situación con las protestas se está saliendo de control y el presidente accedió al fin a hacer un consenso, pero tendré que ir personalmente a presentarlo. Si los trabajadores no lo aceptan no servirá de nada.   
—En ese caso tal vez necesitemos gente extra, es peligroso que vaya a un lugar donde hay un claro desacuerdo con el gobierno. —Otabek nunca lucía preocupado, pero había aprendido a entender sus cambios a través de su tono de voz.  
—Encárgate de eso, sabes que no tengo problema con el dinero. —respondió despreocupado, su mente estaba mas desconectada de lo habitual.  
No podía dejar de recordar. Ese día había vuelto a soñar con la carta de Yuuri, podía sentirla casi quemando contra su piel. La llevaba junto a él desde que la había leído.  
Una vez en el palacio de gobierno se dio un momento de soledad, dirigiéndose a la oficina privada que le pertenecía gracias a su cargo. Se sentó en el sillón mullido tras el elegante escritorio que tenía y sin dudarlo más, se sacó el relicario que siempre llevaba puesto.  
Acarició el oro de este casi con cariño, abriéndolo con delicadeza y sacando de allí su anillo de matrimonio y la carta de Yuuri.  
Cada vez que veía ese anillo se sentía como un traidor. El día que se había casado con Yuuri era fácilmente el mejor día de su vida, un recuerdo hermoso y feliz que lo acompañaba muchas veces, solo que estaba aplastado en el pasado.  
No podía usarlo. No quería responder más preguntas acerca de su esposo, cuando Yuuri lo había abandona ya había sufrido lo suficiente, se alegraba de haber mantenido siempre su vida privada protegida, de esa forma se había salvado de las preguntas de los periodistas.  
Se había preocupado de nunca exhibir a Yuuri, sobre todo porque a él siempre le causo rechazo el mundo de la política y no quería exponerlo a algo que no era de su agrado.  
Abrió la carta para leerla por infinita vez, recordando todo lo que había pasado en esa época y repasando una vez más lo que había ocurrido, en busca de alguna pista que le hubiese avisado de la decisión de Yuuri.  
3 años antes.  
Acababa de ser nombrado ministro, por fin, después de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en su carrera política y de haberse superado en cada cargo previo que había llevado, su esfuerzo había sido recompensado.  
Estaba radiante de felicidad, por fin cumpliendo sus metas y sueños, sabía que si quería generar un cambio en el mundo debía hacerlo desde allí, no podía hacer todo lo que quería desde cargos mas pequeños, era en el palacio de gobierno donde se tomaban las decisiones mas importantes y por eso mismo ese había sido su objetivo desde un principio.  
Aún recordaba el día que había conocido a su destinado.   
Estaba en la universidad, era su tercer año estudiando ciencias políticas cuando un olor pareció atravesarlo hasta lo profundo de su alma, se encontró a si mismo corriendo por todo el campus, persiguiendo desesperado esa fragancia como si la vida dependiera de ello.  
Y vaya que dependía de eso.   
Lo encontró junto a una de las aulas al otro lado de la universidad. Su rostro regordete y nervioso le robó el corazón de inmediato, en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron sintió un tirón en el corazón, su alfa lo reconoció de inmediato. El lazo de los destinados era uno de los más fuertes que existía.  
Yuuri le había hablado con timidez, todos habían entrado a clase por lo que en la soledad del pasillo conversaron un rato, Víctor no había dudado ni un segundo en pedirle una cita y Yuuri sonriente y avergonzado había aceptado de inmediato.  
Enamorarse no costó, fue tan fácil conectar con Yuuri y amarlo que rápidamente se hicieron pareja y no se separaron en todo el tiempo que duró la universidad, solo un año después ya estaban viviendo juntos en un pequeño departamento cerca de la facultad, los tiempos eran pesados para ambos, pero mientras pudiesen dormir abrazados por la noche y verse cada mañana para llenarse de besos y otras cosas, la vida les sonreía.  
Pero los problemas llegaron cuando asumió su puesto como ministro federal.  
Recordaba las discusiones que comenzaron de a poco, primero por el tiempo que Víctor debía dedicar al trabajo y luego por el tiempo que Yuuri debía dedicar a acompañarlo en este, necesitaba a su compañero a cada momento y eso les estaba jugando en contra, porque Yuuri amaba profundamente la medicina y cada vez que reducía mas sus turnos, más desanimado parecía.  
No sabía qué hacer, jamás le pediría a su amado que dejase de lado su carrera por la suya, Yuuri era un gran medico y lo demostraba cada día, dedicándose al hospital con una pasión fiera que Víctor sencillamente adoraba. Pero al parecer Yuuri tenía otros planes, porque un día le anuncio sin preámbulos que había renunciado a su puesto en el hospital.  
—¿Por qué hiciste eso? jamás te lo pedí Yuuri. —pregunto agitado, ese día había tenido un sinfín de trabajo y al llegar a casa se encontraba con esa noticia.  
—Lo sé, pero no podíamos seguir obviando la realidad Vitya, estas colapsado y seguirás estándolo en lo que se te viene adelante, no podemos seguir así. —Yuuri se veía un tanto desanimado, pero la decisión en su mirada era firme y con solo verlo sabía que no daría su brazo a torcer. — Lo mejor es que participe más de tu vida política, no puedo seguir pidiendo permisos a cada rato y saltándome los turnos, es irresponsable de mi parte.  
—Pero dejar de lado tu carrera… no creo que sea correcto Yuuri, amas la medicina. —se acerco a el tomando sus manos, no sabía que decir.  
—Esta bien, seguiré atendiendo en una clínica particular, solo veré citas medicas y esas cosas. De esa forma podre ayudarte mejor, estas en el punto mas alto de tu carrera Víctor y quiero ayudarte, siempre nos hemos apoyado el uno al otro.  
Conmovido como estaba se aferró a él, tomándolo por la cintura en un abrazo y besándolo con la misma necesidad con que siempre lo hacía. Se sentía completo cuando tenia los brazos de Yuuri a su alrededor.  
Pero no debió aceptar ese sacrificio, había repasado mil veces la situación entre los dos y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: si se hubiese negado a la renuncia de Yuuri tal vez no estaría en ese estado tan miserable.  
Las cosas siguieron empeorando después de eso. A pesar de que hubo un tiempo de paz entre los dos, podía ver que Yuuri no estaba satisfecho, su amado necesitaba de su carrera y aunque se lo señaló varias veces, Yuuri insistía en ayudarlo.  
Y vaya que lo hacía, sus consejos y alientos eran lo que lo mantenían de pie, estaba en la mira de todo el mundo y si no desempañaba bien su trabajo afectaría a muchas personas, no podía tomárselo a la ligera, no cuando sus decisiones repercutían en toda una nación.  
Las ultimas discusiones fueron las mas difíciles, tal vez porque lo que Yuuri le pedía era algo que había deseado desde el momento en que se habían enamorado, soñaba con tener un cachorro y criarlo juntos, Yuuri sería un papá tan hermoso… deseaba con locura tener una familia, pero simplemente ese no era el momento adecuado.  
—Por favor Yuuri no quiero tener esta discusión otra vez, llevamos dos semanas hablándolo. —se desordenó el pelo con una mano. Se sentía estresado de tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza, lo que menos quería era discutir con su amado.  
—Pero Víctor, ¡solo escúchame! Sé que dejé mi trabajo para apoyarte y aunque sigo atendiendo en la clínica tengo mucho mas tiempo que antes. Sí hay un momento para tener cachorros es ahora, cuando vuelva a trabajar al hospital el tiempo dejará de estar a mi favor.  
—No podemos ahora Yuuri, por favor entiéndeme. —lo tomó sus manos, no le gustaba ver a su omega así, sentía la pena a través del lazo y era desesperante, solo quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos y calmarlo, su alfa se lo exigía. — Estoy en lo mas alto de mi carrera, deseo con locura que tengamos cachorros y formemos una familia, pero ahora mismo no podemos, no tendré tiempo suficiente para dedicárselos.  
—Pero yo sí tengo el tiempo, puedo cuidarlo yo, mientras llegues a casa y estés con nosotros por la noche está bien…  
—No está bien, cuando tengamos cachorros quiero estar por completo contigo Yuuri.  
—¿Y cuando será eso? —estalló Yuuri. Se veía tan nervioso últimamente, no entendía porqué ese tema lo estaba afectando tanto y tampoco sabía cómo calmarlo sin mentirle. —El tiempo pasa Vitya y no nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes, no quiero tener hijos cuando ya no tenga tanta energía en el cuerpo, quiero tener cachorros ahora.  
—¿Por qué estas tan insistente? ¡Ya te dije que no! Hace falta dos para tener cachorros y si yo no quiero ahora no puedes simplemente forzarme Yuuri, entiende de una vez que NO tendremos hijos ahora.  
Se arrepintió en el segundo en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, ver la expresión dolida de su omega surcando su rostro y como este salía de la habitación cerrando de un portazo logró que le doliese el corazón.   
Estaba comenzando a sentir un atisbo de lo que era vivir lejos de él.  
Después de eso recuerda como las cosas comenzaron a empeorar, más discusiones le siguieron, algunas con respecto a tener hijos y otras por que constantemente Yuuri se desaparecía y cuando pedía explicaciones siempre le decía cosas poco convincentes.  
Aún así se confió. Pensó que era una crisis, que podrían solucionarlo conversando tal y como siempre habían hecho, realmente confiaba en que estaría siempre al lado de su Yuuri por lo que ese día jamás se espero encontrar la habitación así de revuelta.  
Cuando llegó sintió el aroma de Yuuri alterado. Se asustó al sentir ese olor y termino corriendo por toda la casa, llamándolo a gritos y recibiendo nada mas que silencio en respuesta.  
Cuando al fin llegó al dormitorio que compartían, sintió como se le encogía el estomago de miedo al ver el desorden. Se acercó al closet, el cual estaba desordenado y algunas de sus ropas estaban tiradas en el suelo.   
Los cajones de Yuuri estaban a medias, parte de su ropa no estaba y verifico con el corazón latiendo acelerado en su pecho que tampoco estaba la maleta verde que siempre tenían sobre el closet.   
Algunos libros de Yuuri junto a su agenda y diario… no estaba la caja de recuerdos que su omega había hecho hace muchos años y tampoco su polerón favorito, el cual a veces Yuuri tomaba prestado cuando entraba en celo.   
Los objetos preciados de su amado no estaban y en su lugar había una carta sobre la mesita que a veces servía de escritorio, parecía estar hecha con rapidez y el solo leerla logró que su estomago terminara de convertirse en un nudo de angustia, comprender lo que estaba sucediendo lo hizo explotar en llanto, su alfa estaba chillando de dolor con solo ver esas letras.

Víctor:   
Lamento tener que hacer esto así, pero no me queda otra opción: Me voy. Sé que debería decírtelo en persona, pero también sé que si lo hiciera no me dejarías ir, aún cuando es lo mejor para ambos.  
No podemos seguir fingiendo que lo nuestro esta funcionando, hemos elegido vidas muy distintas y de alguna forma uno de los dos terminará infeliz. No quiero que seas tu o yo, no puedo seguir así.  
Por favor no me busques. Sé que me amas y por eso te pido que sigas con tu vida y jamás vayas tras de mí, sería provocarnos dolor ya que nuestras vidas ya no son compatibles.  
Lo único que te pido es que no rompas nuestro lazo en este año… por el amor que me profesas te pido que esperes un año antes de hacerlo.  
Espero que estés bien Vitya… que tengas una vida feliz y llena de servicio tal y como siempre lo soñaste, que encuentres tu felicidad en alguien que sí pueda dártela y seguir adelante, prometo que yo seguiré adelante también.  
No me busques, por favor.  
Yuuri K.

Esa carta lo destrozó. La había leído y releído mil veces, buscando alguna maldita señal para entender el por qué de toda la situación, porque en el momento en que Yuuri se había ido había tomado toda su felicidad con él, dejándolo en un vacío horrible del cual nunca había podido salir.  
¿Cómo seguir después de eso? ¿Qué esperanza en ser feliz podía tener cuando ya había conocido y amado a su destinado? Porque Yuuri se había llevado todo de sí, vivía en un constante dolor, anhelándolo a cada momento, soñándolo noche tras noche y preguntándose si estaría bien.  
No pudo cumplir ninguna de sus peticiones. Por supuesto que lo buscó como loco, por cada maldito rincón que se le había ocurrido, llamando a sus amigos y familiares e incluso llegando a contratar gente para buscarlo, pero Yuuri se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra.  
El lazo era lo único que lograba tranquilizarlo. Al principio aún podía sentir fuerte a Yuuri, tal vez no sus emociones pero si a él, sabía que estaba bien.  
Con los años solo sentía atisbos a veces, tan leves que bien podría estar imaginándoselos, porque anhelaba tanto a su amado que lo buscaba en todas partes.  
Trabajó sin parar esos años, sabía que eso era lo único que podía hacer para mantener su mente lejos, porque una vida sin Yuuri jamás podría ser una vida de felicidad.  
Víctor Nikiforov había renunciado por completo a la felicidad.


	3. Volgogrado

El viaje a Volgogrado fue bastante aburrido, aunque todo resultaba mas ameno cuando se viajaba en un avión privado del gobierno.   
En una hora ya había aterrizado en la ciudad, era una de las mas importantes de Rusia, su valor histórico era algo que siempre la tenía bajo el ojo del gobierno, por lo que era especialmente importante el solucionar los problemas que se desarrollaban allí.  
Las fábricas se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad, en la comunidad mas pobre del área urbana; porque como toda ciudad importante, su área mas pobre era las más grande y poblada.  
Volgogrado era como una de esas ciudades que contaban su historia por si sola. No necesitaba introducción ni de un guía turístico, porque la magia de la ciudad parecía emanar por todos sus rincones, era como estar paseando por uno de esos caminos que se construían solos.  
Sencillamente fascinante.  
Aun así, sabía que no podía dedicarse a hacer ese turismo histórico que tanto le gustaba hacer, porque en ese momento estaba allí para cumplir con sus funciones como ministro y eso ya era suficientemente engorroso.  
Lo primero que debía hacer era dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad. Otabek estaba mas tenso de lo normal, miraba a todas partes constantemente y había contratado a un par de personas extra para esa misión diplomática en la que iba. No le gustaba mucho eso, pero debía aceptar que tal vez sería necesario considerando las protestas que la gente ha estado haciendo en las fabricas.  
—Estaremos aquí 2 días. Hoy veremos el problema directamente con el sindicato de trabajadores de las fabricas y mañana habrá una pequeña reunión con los dueños, a ver que sacamos de todo esto. —refunfuñó Víctor.   
Otabek solo asintió, tan hermético como siempre.  
Tuvo que armarse de valor antes de dirigirse a las fábricas. Según su informante, en ese momento había una protesta fuera de ellas y eso complicaba la situación que de por sí ya era tensa.  
Sacó un cigarrillo antes de enfrentar a la enfurecida multitud. Su chofer había parado el auto mucho antes de llegar y ahora se encontraba fumando fuera de este, quería relajarse un poco y siempre lo lograba cuando tenía un cigarro en la mano; Otabek lo acompañaba en su vicio.  
Cuando al fin llegó a la protesta causó bastante revuelo. Parecía que la mitad de los dirigentes pensaba que estaba allí para amenazarlos y la otra mitad le sonreía con coquetería. Soltó un suspiro frustrado antes de sonreír, acercándose a ellos para intentar comenzar un diálogo.  
—Sé que la situación es complicada, es por eso por lo que vine yo mismo a conversar con ustedes. —empezó hablando.  
—¡El gobierno quiere callarnos! —lo apuntó una señora bastante exaltada. —¡Vienen a hacernos desaparecer!  
—No queremos hacerlos desaparecer señora, no se alarme. —intentó tranquilizarla, aunque sentía como su sonrisa flaqueaba un poco.  
—No seas ridícula Alexandra, ¿no sabes con quien estás hablando? Este es el bombón Víctor Nikiforov, el ministro de la gente.  
—Solo vengo en busca de los dirigentes para iniciar una conversación, queremos buscar una solución que los beneficie. —interrumpió Víctor.   
—No vamos a ceder en nuestras exigencias, solo pedimos lo justo. —declaró una alfa seria. —El gobierno no puede esperar menos de nosotros.  
—Lo sabemos, por eso estoy aquí. Escucharé sus exigencias en persona. —aceptó conciliador. Era complicado intentar apaciguar una multitud, además la cantidad de feromonas molestas era un tanto abrumante. — Quiero hablar con los dirigentes, de ser posible hacer una reunión ahora mismo para llegar a un acuerdo.   
Después de muchas discusiones lograron establecer una reunión de carácter inmediato, por lo que tuvo que ir con ellos al lugar donde se reunían, acompañado de un muy nervioso Otabek.  
—Espérame afuera, no tardaré.   
El kazajo lo miró entre preocupado y molesto.  
—¿No crees que es peligroso? —le susurró Otabek, acercándose un poco a él para que no lo escuchara nadie más.  
—Son solo gente trabajadora. Están molestos por todo lo que ha pasado, pero no te preocupes. —le hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. —Solo espérenme afuera, apenas termine con esto podemos ir a comer algo.  
—Esta bien. Cualquier cosa solo grita. —respondió el kazajo, parándose fuera de la puerta en esa posición rígida que siempre tomaba.  
Entró al lugar de encuentro con una sonrisa, siempre le hacía gracia lo serio que era su guardaespaldas, aunque sabía que podía ser un tanto despreocupado, el estar rodeado de personas enojadas era como un día mas en la casa de gobierno.  
—Empecemos. —declaró, sentándose junto a los dirigentes alrededor de una mesa bastante grande.  
Fue difícil, tedioso y muchas veces estuvo al borde de colapsar. El sindicato era inamovible, llegar a un consenso con ellos casi le cuesta la cordura y es que no querían ceder en ninguna de sus exigencias. Víctor lo entendía, después de todo la fabrica para la que trabajaban había cometido faltas graves a las normas de trabajo y se atrevería decir que hasta los derechos humanos, pero su trabajo era mantener la calma en el país, por lo que tuvo que discutir cada punto que se le planteaba y buscar una solución.  
Una gran parte de él quería ponerse del lado de los trabajadores. Decirles que sí a todo y cumplir cada cosa que pidiesen. Si estuviese en su poder cerraría esa maldita fabrica que había cometido todas esas faltas; pero los dueños poseían un poder adquisitivo tremendo, cerrar una de esas fabricas podría significar toda una guerra económica y eso era sin exagerar.  
Al menos Yakov había accedido a hacer algo más que solo imponerles multas, el problema sería llevarlo al congreso, pero ya se ocuparían de eso después.  
Cuando por fin terminaron los acuerdos, sentía que había corrido una maratón. Estaba agotado mentalmente y solo quería ir a algún restaurant y comer algo delicioso, Otabek siempre disfrutaba de una buena cerveza por lo que buscaría algo que le gustase a su guardaespaldas.  
—¿Seguro no puede quedarse a tomar un café? —preguntó una de las dirigentes con una sonrisa bondadosa. —Se ve pálido y cansado.   
—Estoy bien, solo me hace falta comer algo para reponerme, no se preocupe.   
Se despidió de los miembros del sindicato, los cuales se veían mucho mas conformes con su conversación. Habían accedido a bajar las protestas y paros mientras él hablaba con los dueños de las fábricas. Al menos había conseguido un tiempo de paz.  
Salió del recinto con una sonrisa confiada, Otabek lo esperaba afuera con esa expresión aburrida de siempre. Bastó con que estuviesen a solas para que el kazajo lo mirase de arriba abajo.  
—Te ves terrible. —soltó sin anestesia. Una de las cosas que le agradaba de Otabek era lo directo que podía llegar a ser. Le agradaba la gente honesta.  
—Muero de hambre y no he estado durmiendo muy bien. —respondió evasivo. —Vamos por algo de comer antes de ir a registrarnos al hotel.   
Caminaron en dirección al auto, otro guardaespaldas estaba cerca de él y fue su movimiento lo que alertó.  
De pronto vio un borrón frente a él, Otabek se tiró encima haciéndolo caer con fuerza al suelo mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en el costado de su cabeza.  
—¡Cuidado! —escuchó gritos y golpes. Intentó zafarse del agarre del kazajo pero estaba inmovilizado bajo él, sentía la sangre mojar un costado de su cabeza, el dolor latente allí.  
No entendía que había pasado. El caos fue muy repentino y lo único que sentía claro era el dolor, escuchó una maldición de Otabek y el grito de un hombre cerca suyo.   
El kazajo no le dejó levantarse hasta asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Cuando al fin intentó levantarse sintió una punzada fuerte en el costado. Bastó con que llevase su mano ahí para darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando mucho.  
Hecho un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Uno de sus guardaespaldas estaba inmovilizando a un sujeto mas allá. Otabek se veía un tanto magullado por la caída, pero al menos no estaba sangrando como él.  
—Quédate quieto, recibiste un golpe muy feo allí. —Otabek se quedó a su lado, su expresión preocupada era más acentuada de lo normal. —Te dije que era peligroso venir aquí.  
—Ni siquiera entiendo que pasó.   
—Te lanzaron una piedra, pero al menos no te llegó de lleno en la cabeza.   
Miró a su alrededor, tras él había una piedra con manchas de sangre. Era tan grande que sabía si hubiese llegado a su cabeza por completo podría hasta haberlo matado.  
—Llamaremos a una ambulancia, espera aquí. —El kazajo se levantó, tomando uno de los comunicadores para seguir dando órdenes.  
Se levantó lentamente. No le gustaba sentirse así de vulnerable por lo que esperar en el suelo no era una opción para él. Otabek también se veía herido por lo que se acercó lentamente, tocando con cuidado su cabeza para notar que también tenía sangre allí.  
—¿Qué haces? —el kazajo lo miró de forma extraña ante ese acercamiento, pero obviamente estaba preocupado; era más que su guardaespaldas, Otabek había terminado siendo su amigo.   
—Tu también estás herido, tienes que ir a que te curen.  
—No te preocupes por eso, la prioridad es el ministro, no yo. —El kazajo dio un paso atrás, si no lo conociera diría que se había sonrojado. —Además solo me rosó igual que tú.  
—A los dos nos dio en la cabeza, tiene talento. —objetó.  
Debería estar enojado. Molesto porque alguien había lanzado una piedra directo a su cabeza y de paso herido a Otabek, pero para variar no sentía gran cosa.  
Su vida no era tan importante, no es como si morir le causase sufrimiento; más bien lo contrario.  
A pesar de que no quería causar gran lío de todo el asunto, tuvo que irse en ambulancia al hospital. Otabek iba sentado frente a él con expresión resignada, después de que todo saliese bien con los sindicalistas tenían que terminar en el hospital, sabía que su guardaespaldas se sentía frustrado y lo lamentaba. Tal vez cuando saliesen de allí podrían ir a comer algo, le daría libre el resto del día.  
El hospital no estaba tan lleno como esperaba, lo guiaron derecho a una sala privada y allí tuvo que esperar sentado un rato, mientras una enfermera limpiaba su herida.  
Se dedicó a mirar por una ventana frente a él, sintiendo el mismo peso que sentía en el pecho desde hace tantos años.  
—¡Auch! —protestó cuando sintió un agudo dolor en la frente, la enfermera lo miró con un gesto de disculpa.  
—Lo siento, pero debo limpiar bien la herida. Lo llevaremos a hacerse exámenes para ver que no tenga ninguna hemorragia interna y luego lo atenderá una neurocirujana, ella le dará el alta.  
—Está bien. —aceptó resignado.   
Lo llevaron de inmediato a hacerse una tomografía, a pesar de su insistencia porque le diesen el alta. Lo que menos quería era seguir en el hospital, al otro día tendría una reunión con los dueños de la fábrica y pretendía adelantar trabajo el resto del día, no pasar entre exámenes y papeleos de hospital.  
Pero al parecer no le darían tregua, porque luego de la tomografía lo enviaron a una sala privada a esperar por la neurocirujana, se estaba tardando demasiado a pesar de que sabía no debía pedir privilegios solo por ser un ministro federal.  
Se sentó a esperar, revisando su celular para comunicarse con Otabek. Al parecer a él ya le habían dado de alta, por lo que le indicó su número de sala y espero impaciente a que llegase.  
—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el kazajo apenas llegó.  
—Debo esperar a que llegue el neurocirujano a verme, se está tardando demasiado. —resopló. No era una persona muy paciente, si no llegaba en los próximos diez minutos se iría de allí sin esperar por resultados. Después de todo si estuviese desangrándose lo habrían atendido de inmediato.  
—¿U-un neurocirujano? —tartamudeó Otabek, viéndose repentinamente pálido.   
Lo miro curioso, el kazajo rara vez hacia alguna expresión fuera de la común, por lo que verlo ponerse así de nervioso sin duda era extraño.  
—Claro, me di un golpe en la cabeza, es normal que me vea uno. —Tal vez se había puesto nervioso pensando que tenía algo más grave, era difícil entender las expresiones de Otabek. —Pero no te preocupes, la llevo esperando un buen rato y aun no aparece, no debe ser tan urgente.  
Al escuchar eso el kazajo soltó el aire, como si le hubiese sacado un peso tremendo de encima. Comenzó a mirar hacia la puerta y ventana de forma nerviosa, llamando aún más su atención.  
—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó. — Estás actuando raro.  
—Todo está bien… solo recordé que olvidé un examen. —Otabek sonrió incómodo. —¿Te molesta si voy a buscarlo? No tardaré.  
—Claro, no te preocupes. De hecho, deberías tomarte el día libre, después de lo que paso… puedes adelantarte al hotel, yo iré allí de inmediato y estaré todo el día ahí, tengo mucho trabajo.  
—Prefiero irme contigo, en caso de que algo más pase. —objetó Otabek, mirándolo de una forma cada vez más extraña. ¿Qué bicho le habría picado? Tal vez el piedrazo había sido muy fuerte y lo había dejado atontado. —Iré por mi examen, espérame aquí.  
—Está bien. —aceptó encogiéndose de hombros, no era como si tuviese algún otro lugar donde estar.  
Espero paciente mientras Otabek salía de la habitación, mirando por la ventana hacia el patio interior del hospital.  
Casi inmediatamente después de que el kazajo saliese, una enfermera había llegado, pidiendo disculpas por la demora de la doctora e informándole que esta no llegaría, porque había una cirugía de emergencia. En su lugar, lo atendería el jefe de neurocirugía, el cual estaba libre en ese momento.  
Aceptó despreocupado, mejor si lo veía el jefe, probablemente era un tipo tan ocupado que solo miraría sus exámenes y le daría el alta, más rápido saldría de allí.  
Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Le habían dado un piedrazo en la cabeza, y sin embargo no sentía absolutamente nada, el valor que le daba a su propia vida era tan minúsculo que poco le importaba si se había puesto en riesgo o no, porque su vida se había años atrás y sabía que nunca volvería.  
Yuuri… ¿Por qué nunca podía dejar de pensar en él? Lo amaba tanto… quería verlo y abrazarlo una vez más, saber por qué lo había dejado o simplemente entender en que punto todo se había quebrado entre los dos de tal forma que había decidido irse sin ninguna explicación.   
Y es que no tenía sentido. Aun después de años… había momentos en que intentaba ser racional y no le encontraba sentido a la acción de Yuuri, porque su amado era tan honesto y noble que el haberlo dejado solo por las discusiones que tenían no se sentía como un argumento con peso.  
Pero lo había hecho. Debía repetirse constantemente que era así, que Yuuri sí lo había dejado sin despedirse y solo le quedaba una carta como prueba de su decisión.  
Yuuri… siempre olía tan bien. No sabía si podía compararlo con alguna fragancia conocida, porque su destinado tenía un aroma tan peculiar que con solo sentirlo su cuerpo entero parecía vibrar.   
Cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma, sintiendo esa fragancia llenarlo por completo, provocando un cosquilleo cálido desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su pecho, recorriéndolo lentamente mientras el aroma inundaba la habitación.  
...  
¿La habitación?  
Abrió los ojos de golpe, poniéndose de pie en un impulso mientras su corazón latía acelerado ante el estímulo.   
Ese aroma que había llegado como un atisbo en el aire y que ahora navegaba alrededor, como burlándose de él mientras iba y venía. Era Yuuri. Jamás podría equivocarse con ello, ese exquisito olor era la fragancia de su Yuuri, estaba cerca de él y eso lo hizo salir casi corriendo de la habitación, ignorando la punzada de dolor que sintió en su cabeza.  
Un cumulo de emociones lo llenaba, sentía su aroma disperso por todas partes, no se había dado cuenta tal vez por el fuerte dolor en su cabeza o porque ese aroma era indiscutiblemente el que su amado despedía cuando estaba por entrar en celo. Probablemente Yuuri llevase supresores y estos no hiciesen efecto si su periodo hormonal había llegado estando en el trabajo.  
Corrió como loco por todos los pasillos, a pesar de los regaños que recibió.   
Nada le importaba, tenía que encontrar el aroma, siguió buscando con esa desesperación de la que pendía su vida entera, porque si encontraba a Yuuri y lo podía ver, aunque sea una vez más, habría valido la pena vivir esos tres años extra sin él.  
El aroma lo guio fuera del hospital. Estaba mucho más difuso allí y eso lo asustó horrores, porque temía que el rastro acabase allí y no encontrase jamás a su amado.  
Ese hospital estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Si Yuuri vivía cerca tal vez podría encontrarlo antes de que desapareciese de nuevo, no había tantos edificios y las casas estaban regadas entremedio de los árboles y caminos.  
Sintió otro atisbo de su olor y corrió en esa dirección, desviándose del camino principal y encontrándose con una calle mucho más vacía, con dos hileras de casa a cada lado.  
El olor era mucho más claro y potente allí, aspiró otra bocanada y casi se le escapan las lágrimas al sentir esa familiaridad. Sí, era Yuuri, no tenía dudas al respecto.   
Corrió por toda esa calle, encontrando un desvío en un sector y siguiendo el camino de tierra que este llevaba. Agradecía en ese momento ser alfa y tener buen estado físico, porque otra persona se habría cansado a esa altura, comenzaba a preguntarse como diablos Yuuri había recorrido todo ese trecho antes de que él lo encontrase, su corazón latía con fuerza y ya sentía ese característico dolor en las costillas, pero sabía que no era solo por el cansancio.   
Llegó al fin a una casita que estaba bastante apartada de las demás, rodeada de árboles y con un cerco de madera bastante pequeño. Viéndola de afuera parecía estar hecha de chocolate, pero era el aroma de Yuuri inundando ese lugar lo que la hacía ver como un hogar.  
Cruzó la cerca, sintiendo el cuerpo tembloroso, casi temiendo lo que encontraría allí. Pasó por sobre una bicicleta que yacía tirada sin contemplaciones en el patio, al parecer así era como Yuuri había llegado tan rápido a su casa.   
Cuando estaba justo frente a la puerta, sintió miedo. El olor de su destinado era potente, sentía como hacia estragos en su cuerpo y pecho, su alfa parecía haber despertado después de años de letargo y es que el aroma de celo de Yuuri siempre había sido demasiado potente para él, cada vez que su amado se encontraba en ese estado no era capaz de soltarlo por días.  
Pero allí estaba y no podía retroceder, a pesar de todo necesitaba una explicación, una razón por la cual su amado había desaparecido años atrás sin darle la cara en ningún momento. Su instinto se hacía a un lado cuando era la angustia la que lo dominaba, porque en ese momento temía más que nada en el mundo que al tocar la puerta, esta la abriese un alfa u otra persona en vez de Yuuri.  
No. No podía ser un cobarde, debía afrontar la realidad y conseguir las respuestas que tanto había estado anhelando.   
Si tenía aunque sea una oportunidad, daría todo de si para recuperar a su amado, aunque tuviese que mover cielo y tierra por él.  
Respirando hondo y armándose de valor, tocó la puerta, sintiendo el sonido retumbar en su cerebro mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercarse. Su corazón latía cada vez más acelerado y cuando la puerta se abrió, sintió que este podría escaparse en cualquier momento de su pecho.  
—¿V-vitya?


	4. Sin respuestas

—¿V-vitya?  
Se quedó paralizado mirándolo. Lo recorrió con la mirada como si de esa forma pudiese afirmar su existencia, sus ojos castaños lo miraban asustados y el silencio era lo único que se sentía real.  
No supo cuánto tiempo se miraron. El lazo estaba llamándolos con una fuerza magnética contra la que no podía ni quería luchar, parecía haber encontrado un alivio que no sabía que lograría tan solo con mirar a Yuuri. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sintió como si este quisiese salir de su pecho y lanzarse a los brazos de su amado, el cual se veía mucho más afectado que él mismo por su visita.  
Yuuri estaba igual, pero diferente a la vez. Su belleza sencilla seguía siendo encantadora, tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás y la ropa azul de médico que solía usar cuando tenía turnos largos. Los lentes habían cambiado, antes utilizaba unos negros y sencillos; pero ahora podía ver una montura azul que resaltaba mucho más su rostro, haciéndolo verse adorable.  
¿Era idea suya o su cabello había crecido? Por lo demás estaba igual, de hecho estaba en mejor estado físico que la última vez que lo vio, su torso y brazos se notaban más apretados, se notaba que se mantenía con ejercicio físico.  
—Yuuri. —Logró decir al fin, intentando salir de ese sopor que le causaba el verlo por primera vez en años. Su aroma se metía en sus fosas nasales con fuerza, pero el impacto de tenerlo frente a él era mucho mas fuerte.   
—Eres tú…—su voz era tan hermosa, que con solo escucharlo hablar otra vez sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de pronto su cuerpo reaccionó solo y es que reunirse finalmente con su destinado era demasiado que contener para su alfa.  
Lo atrapó en un abrazo, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos en un caudal que no quería parar, su llanto se hizo cada vez más fuerte hasta que los sollozos eran incontrolables.  
Sintió como el omega lo tiraba más hacia él, haciéndolo entrar a la casa y cerrando la puerta con el pie. No sabía qué hacer, después de tanto desear ver a su amado y pedir explicaciones, lo primero que hacía era echarse a llorar como un crio, porque el solo hecho de saber que Yuuri estaba allí, que seguía existiendo y que estaba bien logró desarmarlo por completo.  
Pudo ver algo de la casa mientras abrazaba a Yuuri. Las paredes de madera y los coloridos sillones le daban un aspecto muy hogareño, la cocina era abierta hacia la pequeña salita de estar y podía ver tres puertas. Todo estaba lleno de ese olor que emanaba de su amado y que lo hacía llorar con más fuerza.  
—Víctor, calma… ya no llores. —Se separó del agarre, intentando controlar su llanto solo para ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su amado. Eso le apretó el corazón, Yuuri también había llorado solo por verlo. —¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Te encontré… Por fin te encontré. —respondió, las lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas. — ¿Por qué te fuiste Yuuri?   
El japonés lo miraba de una forma que jamás había visto, su rostro estaba roto por el dolor, pero había un atisbo de algo, miedo o desesperación, en su mirada que logró causarle un escalofrío.  
—Víctor… te dije que no me buscaras. —Yuuri miró a la puerta tras él, parecía que no quería observarlo directamente.  
Esas palabras fueron más dolorosas que todos los piedrazos del mundo, la forma en que Yuuri se alejaba de él, negando con la cabeza y esa expresión asustada en su rostro. ¿Acaso pensaba que le haría daño?  
—Yuuri, por favor… necesito entender por qué me dejaste. —suplicó. El olor de su omega era tan atrayente que tuvo que contener el impulso de acercarse más. —Desapareciste sin dejar rastro y nunca me diste una explicación… ¿por qué?  
—Ya te expliqué todo en la carta que te dejé, ahora por favor vete, no puedes estar aquí. —Su rostro… su hermoso rostro lucía ese rechazo que estaba esperando y aún así dolía, quemaba el saber que Yuuri no lo quería de vuelta. Pero necesitaba una maldita explicación. — No tenías que buscarme Víctor, solo vete y olvida que me encontraste.  
—¿Por qué te fuiste? —insistió. —¡Ni siquiera te despediste de mí! Después de todos estos años amándonos y todo lo que pasamos para estar juntos… si ya no me amabas, ¿por qué me dejaste?  
—No sigas. —respondió Yuuri, nuevamente con lágrimas en los ojos. —Por favor… solo vete Víctor…   
—No. Necesito una respuesta Yuuri, huiste de mí y desapareciste del mapa por completo, ¿sabes cómo me sentí? —sentía la garganta ardiendo, las lágrimas no habían dejado de caer por sus mejillas mientras su alfa lo urgía por acercarse a su omega. —¿Ni siquiera pudiste terminar a la cara?  
—¿Me habrías dejado marcharme si lo hubiera hecho? —el japonés no lo miró al decirle eso, veía su cuerpo tembloroso y su aroma alterado demostraba la tensión que sentía. Por un momento sintió rabia por poner así de nervioso a su destinado, pero no podía dejar de pedir las respuestas.  
Porque ese vacío en que todo había quedado no lo había dejado seguir con su vida. El no saber o entender los motivos de Yuuri, no tener un cierre directo había dejado su corazón en una herida abierta que no dejaba de sangrar, tal vez se rompería en mil pedazos más al escuchar la explicación de Yuuri, pero al menos tendría un cierre, alguna explicación para todas las preguntas que lo habían atormentado todos esos años.  
—No… habría hecho lo que fuera para ganarme tu corazón de vuelta. Si me hubieras dicho que las discusiones que teníamos en ese entonces eran un ultimátum para ti, habría hecho lo que fuese para que no te alejaras de mí.   
—Víctor…—la voz de Yuuri sonaba quebrada, a pesar de sus palabras y respuestas evasivas, veía en sus ojos que no quería que se fuera. Su cuerpo lo llamaba y el lazo que compartían a pesar de no haber sido remarcado durante años, parecía vibrar entre los dos en emociones tan potentes que a ratos se tornaban abrumantes, porque no entendía del todo porqué Yuuri estaba sintiéndose así.  
Sentía amor… ¿pero era el suyo o el de Yuuri? No podía entenderlo, sus emociones parecían mezcladas en torbellinos y es que el encontrarse con su destinado había hecho estragos en su alfa que apenas era capaz de contener.   
El único sentimiento que estaba seguro era de Yuuri, porque definitivamente él no se sentía así, era el miedo. Yuuri estaba aterrado.  
Y el necesitaba saber por qué.  
—Dime la verdad. Lo único que te pido es que me digas la verdad. —suplicó, dando pasos hacia el omega hasta quedar frente a frente. Sus ojos castaños parecían estar llamándolo, como una súplica para que se quedase y es que al parecer no era miedo hacia él. —¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Y por qué estás tan asustado?   
—Te pedí que no me buscaras, ya te di todas las explicaciones en la carta. —respondió Yuuri nervioso. —Por favor vete, sigue con tu vida y no me vuelvas a buscar, hace como que esto nunca pasó.  
—¡No puedo hacer como que nunca pasó! Por favor, te lo estoy rogando… ¿En qué momento dejaste de amarme?  
—Víctor…  
Yuuri volvió a derramar lágrimas ante esa pregunta, pero seguía rehusándose a responder. Su aroma estaba un poco más suave, probablemente había tomado supresores al llegar a casa.   
Pero no pudo dejar de notar como Yuuri miraba hacia la puerta, de vez en cuando volteaba a las ventanas y una chispa de comprensión se prendió, entendió algo tan doloroso que su alfa aulló de solo pensarlo, una posibilidad que siempre había estado allí y que, sin embargo, ahora que tenía que afrontarla se sentía como un cachorro muerto de miedo.  
Volvió a mirarlo, esta vez comprendiendo las reacciones y, acercándose aún más, preguntó tembloroso.  
—¿Estás esperando a alguien?  
Yuuri abrió los ojos, como si la pregunta le sorprendiese y por un momento dudó de su confirmación. Tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas, y es que rogaba en su interior que no fuese así, que Yuuri no estuviese con otro alfa.  
—Yuuri, ¿tienes otro alfa? ¿es eso? —insistió, sintiendo la desesperación en su voz.   
Era desesperante no recibir una respuesta a nada, no entendía aun las reacciones de Yuuri o por qué se negaba a darle explicaciones.   
Yuuri tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus labios temblaban y no rechazó su toque cuando lo tomó por los hombros, acercándolo un poco más para que no pudiese apartarse. Necesitaba una respuesta…  
—Sí.  
Algo se quebró en él al escuchar eso.  
Sintió un dolor tan profundo en el pecho, que tuvo que soltar su agarre, dando un paso hacia atrás para calmar su respiración. Nuevamente caían lágrimas por sus mejillas, pero ya no sabía si eran de desolación o de rabia.  
Se sentía traicionado, humillado y golpeado. La imagen mental de su amado con otra persona, yéndose de su lado para hacer su vida con un alfa sin rostro era tan dolorosa que sentía como algo en su interior terminaba por romperse, como si toda la realidad que tenía creada en su mente hubiese sido una mentira.  
Se sentó en una silla cercana, tapándose el rostro con las manos mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto. Era un tonto iluso, porque a pesar de que Yuuri le había dicho en su carta que siguieran con sus vidas, el jamás pudo seguir adelante sin su omega, y llegó a pensar que tal vez Yuuri tampoco podría, que el amor que habían compartido había sido tan grande que ya nadie podría reemplazarlo.  
Que equivocado estaba.  
—Víctor… no quiero hacerte daño. —la voz quebrada de Yuuri logró que alzase la mirada, lágrimas caían por las mejillas del omega, pero seguía manteniendo las distancias. —No quiero herirte más de lo que ya he hecho porque no lo mereces. No hiciste nada mal, solo ya no somos compatibles. Tienes que seguir con tu vida y dejarme seguir con la mía.  
Parecía que solo decir esas palabras provocaban un gran dolor en el japonés, pero no era capaz de asimilar eso cuando su propio dolor era desesperante.  
—¿Ya lo conocías cuando me dejaste? —susurró, sintiendo la garganta dolorosamente apretada.  
Yuuri apretó los labios, desviando la mirada y sujetándose los brazos en un intento de contenerse. Conocía cada gesto de él y algo le hizo sentirse incomodo al ver eso, como si no calzase del todo con lo que le estaba diciendo.  
—No… lo conocí aquí. —el omega cerró los ojos, aspirando profundamente antes de seguir. —Víctor, por favor, aunque sea una vez hazme caso. Debes irte y olvidar que esto pasó, finge que no nos encontramos hoy y sigue con tu vida.  
—Sigo sin entender nada. —respondió, sintiendo el corazón roto por milésima vez esa noche. Se quedó viendo a Yuuri respirar profundo, tal y como hacía cuando estaba pensando algo con detenimiento y cuando este abrió los ojos, vio la determinación de él.  
De pronto Yuuri se acercó varios pasos, en un impulso se puso de pie y quedó frente a frente con su destinado, el cual traía esa expresión que no admitía replicas.  
—¿Cómo me encontraste? Necesito que seas preciso Víctor. Yo no dejé rastros.  
—Fue por casualidad… vine a Volgogrado a solucionar un asunto cuando me llegó un piedrazo en la cabeza. Me llevaron al hospital más cercano y fue ahí cuando sentí el olor de tu celo.   
Yuuri estaba atento a su respuesta y cuando terminó notó como soltaba el aire contenido. Le dolía pensar que Yuuri se había preocupado de esconderse tan bien de él, que solo saber que podría haberlo encontrado de otra forma que no fuese una simple casualidad, fuera algo que lo preocupase.  
—No estoy en celo… mi cuerpo reaccionó al sentir tu olor. —rebatió, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco. —Me tomé un supresor apenas llegué aquí, pero no tardaste nada en aparecer.  
Hace años que no veía ese sonrojo avergonzado. Siempre había pensado que Yuuri tenía una hermosa sencillez, la forma en que aún con los años se sonrojaba al hablar de sexo o al insinuársele de forma muy directa. Yuuri siempre había sido una caja de sorpresas y amaba tanto eso de él.  
Excepto cuando la caja de sorpresas se convertía en mil formas de cómo romperle el corazón.  
—No tardé nada en aparecer porque apenas sentí tu olor, vine corriendo tras de ti. —susurró, sintiendo la voz rota otra vez. La mirada de Yuuri volvió a caer en él, sentía que quemaba contra su piel. —Nunca he podido dejar de amarte Yuuri, ni siquiera ahora. Aunque me pidas que me vaya y siga con mi vida no podré dejar de amarte jamás y lo sabes.  
Se quedaron mirando un momento, en el que Yuuri intentó controlar el llanto. Sentía que no había sacado nada de esa conversación, ninguna explicación coherente de por qué su amor se había esfumado tan de repente, solo sabía que ahora Yuuri tenía otro alfa y había hecho su vida, a diferencia de él.  
Trabajaba en el hospital y al parecer era el jefe de neurocirugía, un trabajo con el que siempre había soñado y que había logrado obtener estando lejos de él, porque era claro que Yuuri se había enfocado en su carrera tal y como siempre había soñado y esto había brindado frutos.   
La casa era mucho más pequeña que la que compartían en Moscú, pero de una bella sencillez que daban ganas de nunca abandonarla, podía ver los sillones coloridos tras él, la mullida alfombra con un trencito tirado en el suelo y los maceteros con plantas por doquier, porque Yuuri adoraba poner flores y plantas en todas partes, siempre y cuando estuviesen arraigadas a la tierra.  
Y tenía un alfa. Un compañero con quien compartía todo eso, la vida que siempre había querido para él y que su carrera política había impedido.  
—Víctor…  
—No vuelvas a decírmelo, sé que quieres que me vaya. —respondió, mirándolo con el pecho apretado. —Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa antes de irme.  
Yuuri asintió, pudo notar como tragaba saliva.  
—¿Eres feliz? —La pregunta que siempre se hacían el uno al otro desde que se conocieron y que por primera vez temía la respuesta.  
De nuevo ese silencio tenso, no necesitaba mayor respuesta que los ojos de Yuuri y como estos gritaban miles de emociones, ninguna siendo una afirmación.  
De pronto Yuuri se acercó a él, tomándolo por los bordes de su chaqueta lo acercó de golpe, en algún punto sus labios se encontraron, y sentir esa suavidad cálida que era la boca de su amado después de tantos años fue como beber agua fresca en medio de un desierto.  
Era un beso doloroso, con sabor a adiós y lágrimas. Era la forma en que Yuuri quería despedirse de él y no le quedó otra que aceptarla, porque si esa era la única respuesta que iba a obtener entonces la tomaría, aunque sintiese su alfa interno desesperado ante la idea de Yuuri no amándolo y perteneciendo a otro.  
Sus manos comenzaron a recorrerlo, aún sentía las feromonas de su destinado haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y no fue difícil que los toques se volvieran desesperados, como si en ese beso pudiesen recuperar el tiempo perdido, memorizar sus cuerpos de tal forma que al separarse sus memorias le hiciesen justicia.  
Tomó a Yuuri por la cintura, deslizando sus manos bajo su polera y sintiendo su cálida y suave piel. A pesar de que el abrazo era estrecho mientras el beso se intensificaba, sabía que no era suficiente, no cuando después de eso tendría que despedirse.  
Introdujo su lengua en el beso, sacándole un jadeo necesitado a su amado y aumentando su libido de golpe, porque habían pasado años en que no había sentido a su Yuuri de esa forma, sus feromonas parecían querer inducirlo a perder el control y cuando Yuuri comenzó a sacarle la ropa supo que no había vuelta atrás.  
Porque cuando era Yuuri quien lo deseaba, cuando era él quien lo desvestía desesperado y lo tocaba como si fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro, no podía negarse. Siguió recibiendo esos besos voraces, su abrigo y chaqueta cayeron al piso mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, siguiendo la guía de su amado y dejándose tocar.   
—A la habitación. —murmuró Yuuri contra su boca, besándolo con esa hambre que tanto recordaba, sus diestras manos ya habían bajado por su cintura y había sentido más de un agarre a sus nalgas. Yuuri era capaz de hacer sentir su cuerpo en llamas, solo con el tacto de su piel.  
Se dejó llevar, siguiendo el camino entre besos torpes y ropa que volaba, sus cuerpos estaban tan deseosos por tocarse que ambos despedían feromonas con fuerza, inundando la habitación en la que acababan de entrar y abrumándolo por un momento.  
Cayó en la cama sobre Yuuri, recorriendo su boca con necesidad y apoyándose mejor para poder tocar su cuerpo más a gusto, sentir esa piel que tanto había anhelado y necesitado.  
Una parte de él sabía que esa era la habitación que compartía con su alfa, por lo que no pudo evitar comenzar a oler mientras sentía los besos de su amado. Yuuri no se dio cuenta, probablemente porque aprovechó de sacarle esa ropa de doctor que tanto le excitaba ver.  
No sabía que esperar, no quería pensar en todo lo que su Yuuri le había dicho, prefería enfocarse en disfrutar ese anhelado momento de tener a su amado en sus brazos, apreciando sus toques desesperados o lo bien que se sentían sus pieles cuando al fin terminó de sacarse la camisa.  
—Vitya… te necesito.   
Esa voz era su perdición. Su alfa respondió con fuerza, arrancándole los pantalones de una vez y dejándose llevar en esa escandalosa despedida que se estaban regalando.   
Comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente, lamiendo esa zona sensible cerca de su marca y sintiendo punzadas de excitación en su pene al notar como Yuuri se retorcía al sentir su lengua en ese lugar, esa cicatriz era una prueba del lazo que solía unirlos y que ahora era solo un recuerdo.  
Sus manos estaban inquietas, y tuvo que trasladar los besos en un camino hacia el sur, bajando por el pecho del omega y desviándose un momento a esos pezones rosados que tanto le gustaban y que sabía Yuuri tenía tan sensibles.  
Bastó una succión para tenerlo gimiendo como condenado, porque sabía que en el momento en que comenzaba a mordisquear y lamer esa parte de su amado estaba perdido, podía oler la excitación del omega, sus feromonas llegaban en oleadas mientras lamía esa textura suave que había probado, aun cuando una parte de él las sentía ligeramente diferentes.  
Cuando tuvo ambos pezones duros, erectos y llenos de saliva siguió con su descenso, sus manos se dirigieron a sus caderas, apretando ese lugar tan curvilíneo de su amado mientras sus labios seguían dejando besos por todas partes, lamiendo su ombligo de tal forma que los gemidos de Yuuri se mezclaron con su nombre.  
—Víctor, entra en mí… por favor. —Yuuri soltó otro gemido cuando al fin llevó sus labios hasta su erección, amaba esa parte de él y como se retorcía hacia adelante, empujándola por su garganta por la necesidad de fricción.  
Llevó sus dedos hacia su húmeda y dilatada entrada, ese agujero que lo llamaba por ser llenado se veía tan apetecible…   
Comenzó a prepararlo mientras lamía su miembro de esa forma que tanto le gustaba a Yuuri, apretando con los labios en la punta al mismo tiempo en que sus dedos tocaban su glándula prostática, haciéndolo gemir una vez más.  
Adoraba como se tapaba la boca para contenerse, mirándolo de vez en cuando con el rostro por completo sonrojado, casi como si eso fuese algo nuevo para él.  
Pero no lo era. Víctor sabía bien que no lo era y tenía que recordarse que incluso en esos 3 años separados, probablemente tener sexo sea una actividad común para Yuuri, mientas que para él era algo que había caído en el olvido.  
Sentía tantos celos, el dolor de saber que Yuuri lo había dejado de amar y seguido con su vida, saber que ya compartía su lecho y su corazón con otra persona mientras él se consumía de amor.   
No quería seguir pensando, de pronto se apartó de él y al ver la expresión de lujuria perdida del omega se introdujo de una estocada en su interior, llenándolo de golpe y sin aviso.  
—¡Espera! —el gemido de dolor de Yuuri resonó en la habitacion, tenía lágrimas en los ojos debido a la brusca intrusión y es que no estaba suficientemente preparado para recibirlo.  
—No puedo esperar, quiero follarte duro. —estar dentro de él era casi como un paraíso, aunque bastaba un pensamiento en la dirección equivocada para que se transformase en el infierno mismo. —Quiero que me recuerdes Yuuri, que tu cuerpo me siga sintiendo por días y no puedas estar con nadie más.  
Comenzó a moverse, viendo como el omega se mordía los labios y apretaba las sabanas bajo él. Se le habían escapado un par de lágrimas del dolor y tenía sentido, porque lo sentía tan estrecho que era un tanto abrumante.  
No recordaba que fuese así… Yuuri siempre lo recibía bien y aunque al principio sí que era muy estrecho, podía recibirlo con más facilidad con el tiempo. Aunque claro, antes siempre se preocupaba de prepararlo bien y ser extremadamente cuidadoso, por lo que entendía que estuviese estrechándolo así.  
Sin embargo… era demasiado, cada estocada y gemido se acompañaban de una realización, porque la forma en que Yuuri se comportaba y la ausencia de olores en la habitación no era algo que pudiese no notar.  
Embistió con fuerza, tomándolo de la cintura sin darle tregua para acostumbrarse, deslizando sus manos por su estómago y acariciando una tenue cicatriz que antes no tenía y la que no prestó atención, para volver a sujetarse de sus caderas. Estaba tan apretado, tan dulce y sensible a su tacto que no pudo evitar notar que Yuuri había perdido por completo esa costumbre de recibirlo, era delicioso sentir sus paredes apretándolo de esa forma, había extrañado tanto sus gemidos y la forma en que su cuerpo parecía brillar por una capa de sudor gracias al ejercicio mismo del sexo.   
Fue ahí cuando alzó la mirada, no había observado en ningún momento la habitación por la pasión del momento y en ese segundo en que miró hacia la mesita de noche pudo notar una cosa de forma inmediata.  
Había un cuadro allí. La primera foto que se tomaron cuando se fueron a vivir a su primer departamento, eran jóvenes universitarios aun y apenas les alcanzaba para vivir, pero sus sonrisas amplias eran la prueba del amor que se profesaban, en ese entonces Víctor podía jurar que pasara lo que pasara, mientras estuviesen juntos estarían bien.   
Sonrió al ver esa foto, para luego inclinarse en su agarre y, comenzando a embestir lentamente, buscó los labios de su amado.   
—No tienes a otra persona. —declaró, mirándolo a los ojos mientras dejaba cortos besos. Los ojos de Yuuri eran como un espejo que lo reflejaban y no necesitaba una respuesta porque estaba seguro de ello. —No has estado con otro alfa en este tiempo, solo yo.  
—Solo tú. —susurró Yuuri bajito, tan bajo que si no hubiese estado mirándolo habría pensado que era imaginación suya.  
Besó sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer. Acarició su cuerpo de la forma en que sabía su omega le gustaba, embistiendo lento y profundo en su interior mientras una mano se dirigía a su erección, listo para hacerlo culminar.  
Su hermoso Yuuri… no sabía en que había estado pensando, o por qué Yuuri le había mentido al preguntarle si estaba con otro alfa. Solo sabía lo que tenía frente a sus ojos en ese momento: que su omega tampoco había compartido su corazón con nadie más en esos años y que seguían anhelándose de la misma forma.  
—Te amo tanto. —lo besos no se detuvieron, sus estocadas comenzaron a aumentar en velocidad, sabía que Yuuri estaba cerca porque sus paredes lo apretaban de una forma deliciosa y sentía como su nudo comenzaba a hincharse.  
Tenía tantas ganas de darle vuelta y morderlo. Su mandíbula tiraba y picaba en el área de los colmillos, la necesidad de hundir sus dientes en su glándula omega y reafirmar el lazo era potente, sus feromonas lo demostraban al llenar la habitación y por la forma en que Yuuri rasguñaba su espalda, bien podría haber aprovechado el momento y hacerlo.  
Pero se enfocó en catapultarlo al placer. Masturbándolo sin parar mientras entraba y salía de su interior, terminó por hacer que Yuuri se corriese en una retahíla de gemidos y palabras en japonés que se perdieron en sus oídos, porque tan pronto Yuuri se contrajo a su alrededor el placer pudo con él y tuvo que sacar su pene de inmediato, corriéndose justo a tiempo sobre su estómago.  
Dolió ver la forma en que Yuuri soltó un gemido involuntario, su voz de omega se había manifestado por un segundo para hacer un puchero al ver que no había anudado en él. Eso apretó su corazón con fuerza, porque a pesar de que lo anhelaba, sabía no era correcto.  
—¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? —preguntó, luego de recuperar el aliento.  
Yuuri lo miró desde abajo, se veía tan vulnerable allí… sus ojos vidriosos ante la pregunta, percibía como su aroma volvía a cambiar sutilmente, la tristeza ahora estaba en el aire.  
—No se trata de lo que yo quiera Víctor… Debes irte.  
—Por favor, solo dame una explicación. —pidió, la angustia llenándolo otra vez. No podía importarle menos que estuviesen desnudos luego de ese arrebato pasional que los había poseído, lo único que podía pensar era que necesitaba a su Yuuri de vuelta.  
—No puedo explicarte nada aún… solo… tenme paciencia. —Yuuri lo tomó de las mejillas, acercándolo para fijar sus miradas. —Ten paciencia, solo espera un poco más… y prometo que te daré todas las explicaciones que mereces. Por ahora… solo espera y hazme caso en esto: debes seguir con tu vida como si nada raro hubiese pasado.  
—Yuuri que…  
—Solo hazlo, te prometo que te diré mis razones, yo mismo te contactaré. —interrumpió el japonés.  
Yuuri salió de debajo suyo, haciendo un gesto de dolor al intentar ponerse de pie que rápidamente lo alarmó.  
Reaccionó sin pensar, en un momento estaba en la cama y al siguiente ya estaba de pie junto a Yuuri, ayudándolo a levantarse y tendiéndole su ropa.  
—Lo siento, fui muy brusco. —dijo, porque no sabía que más decir.  
—No importa. —murmuró Yuuri.  
Se vistieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Su mente no dejaba de analizar las palabras recién dichas de su amado, sentía que había demasiadas palabras claves y una parte de él le decía que había algo que no estaba viendo, no comprendía la imagen completa por lo que las palabras de Yuuri se sentían vagas y extrañas.  
¿Qué lo esperase? ¿Por qué? No entendía esa petición ni tampoco el por qué no podía explicarle todo de inmediato.  
Una vez listo volvió a mirarlo, Yuuri tenía la mirada perdida por la ventana y pudo notar como jugaba con sus manos, acariciando ese lugar donde solía estar su argolla de matrimonio. Era una imagen tan hermosa, que dejó que el silencio reinase un tiempo más en la habitación, de esa forma podía contemplarlo por un momento más y guardar esa pintura en su mente para siempre.  
Había llegado hasta allí, por fin había encontrado a Yuuri y después de pedir y exigir las respuestas que tanto había anhelado, no había sacado absolutamente nada en claro. Pudo probar su piel otra vez y fundirse en la pasión que significaba hacer el amor con su omega, pero no servía de nada, porque ahora debía irse sin respuestas y sin comprender por qué Yuuri había dejado de amarlo de la noche a la mañana.  
Se acercó lentamente, temiendo romper esa calma con un movimiento brusco y envolviéndolo por la espalda en un abrazo necesitado. Sus cabellos quedaron bajo su nariz y no dudó en aspirar su aroma, sintiendo su alfa tranquilizarse al percibir solo a Yuuri.  
Se quedaron así un momento. Yuuri apretó su agarre con sus manos, apoyando su cabeza en él por unos segundos antes de soltarse por completo, girándose para quedar frente a él otra vez, con la despedida marcando sus facciones.  
—No quiero irme. —dijo, sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta acompañarlo otra vez.  
—Pero debes hacerlo. Es hora de que sigas con tu vida y te olvides de mí. —Yuuri volvía a verse tenso. —Te lo ruego, haz como que esto nunca pasó.   
—Pero te amo… más que a nada en el mundo.  
Yuuri cerró los ojos, supo que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas porque cuando los abrió notó como estos estaban humedecidos.   
—Te contactaré cuando pueda darte las respuestas, ahora vete… por favor, antes de que esto sea más difícil.  
No podía ser más difícil que eso, no cuando estaba dejando al amor de su vida, su hermoso destinado y sin tener idea de nada.   
Debería estar acostumbrado, Yuuri se había ido tres años atrás sin explicación alguna, exigiendo que siguiese con su vida y rompiera el lazo, y ahora él llegaba hecho un torrente de lágrimas a pedir por respuestas que nunca llegaron.  
Salieron a la sala de estar, tomó su chaqueta y abrigo del suelo, poniéndoselos antes de salir. Se detuvo en la puerta por última vez y, siguiendo una corazonada, se giró a último momento.  
—No romperé el lazo hasta que me respondas la verdad. —dijo. Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido ante su declaración, por lo que prosiguió. — Esperaré a que me digas la verdadera razón por la que me dejaste para romper el lazo. Por mientras cumpliré lo que me pediste y me iré, pero no creas que olvidaré ni un segundo de esto.   
Yuuri se mordió el labio ante esa declaración, percibió un deje de alivio a través de la marca, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día y ninguna era del todo aclaratoria.  
—Cuídate mucho. —Yuuri parecía querer acercarse, hacia esos movimientos que solía hacer cuando recién estaban juntos y no se acostumbraba al contacto físico.   
¿Qué importaba sucumbir a otro impulso? Lo abrazó antes de siquiera pensarlo, apretándolo con fuerza contenida antes de besarlo una vez más, intentando memorizar sus labios y el tacto de su piel.  
Jamás tendría suficiente de Yuuri. Nunca podría seguir su vida sin él, de eso estaba completamente seguro y ahora tendría que vivir sabiendo eso, porque a pesar de que lo había encontrado, nuevamente estaría solo.  
—Adiós. —murmuró Yuuri contra sus labios, cerrando los ojos luego de eso y soltando su agarre.   
Abrió la puerta al fin y salió rápidamente, viendo por última vez a su amado tras ella, aun con los ojos cerrados.  
Por un momento pensó que Yuuri no quería verlo irse, fue un atisbo de esperanza en ese día que había resultado desolador.  
Volvía a su vida miserable.


	5. 3 hombres, 3 secretos

En algún punto sus piernas lo habían llevado de vuelta al centro de la ciudad. No sabía cuánto había caminado ni cuánto tiempo llevaba deambulando por cualquier parte, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos y en la conmoción que significaba volver a ver a Yuuri.  
Sentía la mente nublada, como si una bruma hubiese llegado a instalarse a su cerebro y todo pensamiento tuviese que atravesarla para que siquiera pudiese procesarlo, seguía en estado de shock y eso era bueno, de lo contrario estaría pensando en que a pesar de haber visto nuevamente a la razón de su felicidad pasada, ahora no quedaba nada más que vacío y dolor.  
Sí, Yuuri estaba vivo. Tenía una vida plena y bastante exitosa en Volgogrado mientras a él solo le esperaba miseria y autodesprecio en Moscú. Yuuri estaba bien, en su pequeña casita sacada de un cuento de hadas, rodeado de vegetación y dedicándose a su vocación como siempre había soñado, mientras él se obligaba cada día a levantarse, con la certeza absoluta de que nunca más volvería a encontrar la felicidad.  
¿Cómo había llegado al hotel? Una parte de él sabía que estaba a mucha distancia y a juzgar por la luz del ambiente, llevaba bastante horas perdido.  
No le importó. Desde que Yuuri no estaba, sentía que siempre estaba perdido.  
Hizo falta un buen rato de pie frente al hotel para darse cuenta de que no era capaz de enfrentar a otra gente aún. No quería ver a nadie, escuchar regaños o preocupaciones, lo único que le importaba era desaparecer un rato, perderse en sus pensamientos y que por un momento solo la voz y tacto de su amado sea lo que dominase su mente.  
Tomó un taxi al aeropuerto, y sin darse cuenta realizó todos los trámites pertinentes. Era el ministro federal y al ser fácilmente reconocido, no costó dirigirse al avión privado que lo había llevado allí, por suerte el piloto estaba cerca y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba camino a Moscú, el trayecto no duró más que una hora.  
Dio indicaciones para que el avión volviese a Volgogrado. Tampoco era tan desconsiderado como para dejar a Otabek solo y sin forma de regresar, ni hablar del resto de personas que lo acompañaron en ese viaje.  
No quiso pensar en sus responsabilidades o como justificaría el no estar en la reunión que le esperaba al día siguiente. No quería pensar en que otra vez estaba huyendo de lo que le pasaba, yéndose a su interior como un hombre miserable y arruinado, que lo único que quería era llegar lo antes posible a casa, abrir el armario y hundir su rostro en él, con la esperanza de captar más del olor de su amado.  
Fue justamente lo que hizo al llegar a su hogar. Correr a su habitación, encerrarse dentro y tomar toda la ropa de Yuuri para lanzarla a la cama y envolverse en ella. Parecía un omega así, pero no le importaba, solo quería reunir todo lo que le quedaba de su amado, sentir su piel aun junto a la suya y aspirar el tenue aroma que hasta no muchas horas, lo había envuelto por completo.  
No había sacado ninguna respuesta, solo silencios y evasiones, la frialdad clara de Yuuri y la desesperación de saber que, aun viéndolo frente a sus ojos, Yuuri no había querido volver a su lado.  
Soltó un gimoteo desesperado y pronto las lágrimas terminaron por llegar a él, el llanto quebró su cuerpo y se dejó llevar, porque no tenía motivo alguno para ser fuerte.  
Llorar era lo único que realmente podía hacer.  
El portazo lo despertó, sobresaltándolo de inmediato y logrando que se sentase sobre la cama, completamente desorientado.  
Limpió el rastro de baba que salía de la comisura de su boca, en algún punto el llanto había sido demasiado y se había quedado dormido en la ropa de Yuuri, en un vano intento de tener algo de él en sus brazos.  
Otabek apareció de pronto en la habitacion, a juzgar por su expresión estaba cabreadísimo, fue ahí cuando recordó que lo había dejado botado en Volgogrado.  
Ups.  
—Hola. —saludó, intentando dulcificar su voz para evitar el regaño.  
—¿Qué mierda te pasó? —el kazajo miró su cama, notando la cantidad de ropa que Víctor tenía allí. —Explicaciones. Ahora.  
—Lo siento, tuve un problema que exigía mi presencia aquí, lamento no haberte avisado. —intentó con todas sus fuerzas que su voz no se quebrara, pero era difícil considerando que en su mente solo estaba Yuuri.  
—¿Y no pudiste coger el puto teléfono para avisar? ¡Soy tu guardaespaldas maldita sea! Hoy mismo recibiste un ataque personal y lo único que se te ocurre es desaparecer en el hospital, solo para enterarme horas después de que estás en Moscú, ¿qué mierda tienes en la cabeza Nikiforov?  
—Lo siento, no quería preocuparte. —le afectó ese tono que Otabek estaba utilizando, su amigo siempre era tan tranquilo que verlo enfurecido con él le apretaba el corazón, el cual ya estaba debilitado por el contacto que había hecho con Yuuri. —Pero pasaron cosas… tuve que volver.  
—¡Eres un irresponsable! No puedes desaparecer así como así.  
—¡Ya deja de gritarme! Estoy bien, no me pasó nada. —eso no era del todo cierto, pero no necesitaba especificar más. —No estoy en peligro.  
—¡Eso tu no lo sabes maldita sea! No sabes si estás o no en peligro porque vives con la cabeza en el aire, comprende de una vez que mi deber es protegerte y si no respetas eso no puedo hacer bien mi trabajo.   
No pretendía enojarse, pero ya estaba cansado de todo el maltrato emocional que había recibido aquel día y escuchar esas palabras de Otabek lograron sacarle un bufido de molestia.  
—No vivo con la cabeza en el aire, me preocupo de hacer bien mi trabajo así que no tienes nada que recriminarme. —replicó, soltando sin querer feromonas molestas. —Ya viste que estoy bien, no necesito que sigas gritándome.  
Otabek dio un paso atrás al decirle eso, por un momento pensó que se había ofendido, pero al ver como se llevaba la mano a la nariz comprendió.  
—Por favor controla tus feromonas, no necesitas hacer eso. —dijo el kazajo, notándose un poco sonrojado y evadiendo su mirada.  
—Perdón, había olvidado que eras…  
—¡No necesitas decirlo! —interrumpió Otabek, mirándolo molesto otra vez. El sonrojo ya no estaba, quizás se lo había imaginado. —Sé sincero Víctor, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
Abrió la boca, dispuesto a soltar su mejor mentira y sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado, pero de pronto el recuerdo de Yuuri llorando y mirándolo como si no quisiese que se fuese, las preguntas que exigió y como terminaron teniendo sexo en su habitación había sido demasiado para él y lo que escapó de sus labios fue un sollozo.  
—Lo siento. —escondió su rostro entre sus manos, aun sentado sobre la ropa de Yuuri. Sabía que el kazajo lo miraba inmóvil, sorprendido por su repentino llanto. —Lo siento… pero tenía que salir de allí… no sabía qué hacer.  
En dos tiempos ya tenía a Otabek a su lado, sentado sobre la cama mirándolo con la preocupación en su rostro.  
—¿Qué pasó?  
—Vi a Yuuri. —los ojos del kazajo se abrieron de sorpresa. —Lo vi y está tan hermoso…   
—Viste a Yuuri. —Otabek declaró, esperando una confirmación. —¿Estás seguro?  
—Encontré el lugar donde vive… lo seguí desde el hospital, es neurocirujano ahí ¿sabes? Lo seguí por su aroma y llegué a su casa… y hablamos… pero no obtuve nada Otabek, ni una sola respuesta de por qué se fue o en qué momento dejó de amarme.  
—¿Sabes donde vive? —el kazajo urgió, comenzando a pasearse por la habitación. —¿Alguien más estaba contigo cuando lo seguiste?  
—Claro que no, entre solo a su casa. —miró a Otabek, el cual se veía preocupado. —¿Por qué?   
—Solo preguntaba… ¿no te dijo nada? ¿ninguna razón de por qué te dejó?  
—No… solo me dijo que me fuera y que siguiera con mi vida… que pretendiera que nada pasó y que eventualmente me diría sus razones.  
Sintió el estómago apretarse el pensar en eso, una vez más esperaría respuestas de Yuuri pero algo le decía que tampoco recibiría nada.  
El kazajo soltó un suspiro, deteniéndose a mirarlo con el rostro más calmado.  
—Entonces… no te queda de otra que obedecerlo.  
—¿Cómo? —preguntó, realmente interesado en su respuesta. —¿Cómo lo hago para seguir ahora? Lo vi Otabek… tan hermoso como siempre, con esa determinación que me enamoró desde el comienzo. No quiere decirme porqué se fue y yo no entiendo nada, no puedo cerrar un capítulo que ni siquiera comprendo.  
—Yuuri te lo pidió Víctor. Debes seguir con tu vida y darle el espacio que le pertenece. Si aún no está listo para darte sus motivos, no puedes forzarlo.  
—¡Han pasado 3 años! —alzó la vista, las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas mientras su amigo lo veía angustiado. —¿Cómo es posible que en tres años no pueda decirme por qué se fue?  
—Víctor…  
—En serio… solo necesitaba una explicación, un quiebre. —se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, sentía que le dolía de tanto llorar. —Nos amamos tanto… estuvimos años juntos, superando cada obstáculo y él se fue sin decirme nada, ni siquiera un adiós…   
Volvió a sentir un peso en la cama, pero no quiso alzar la mirada cuando sintió la mano de Otabek sobre su hombro.  
—Si dijo que te daría sus razones, por algo será. No alcancé a conocer a Yuuri, pero hablas tanto de él que es inevitable conocerlo un poco. Solo espera que llegue su mensaje y por mientras sobrevive.  
Soltó un hipido ante esa frase y en un impulso atrajo al kazajo hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, la necesidad de sentir un abrazo después de tanto tiempo era grande y por eso lo apretó con más fuerza, escuchando el quejido de Otabek y sintiendo sus brazos rígidos intentando devolver su abrazo.  
No quiso decir nada más. Solo abrazó a su amigo mientras lloraba en silencio, sabía que Otabek estaba un poco incomodo ante tanto contacto físico pero el recibir una caricia de él en sus cabellos lo hizo rememorar tantos cariños que había recibido años atrás, que terminó haciéndolo estallar en un llanto más fuerte, sintiendo oleada tras oleada de dolor.  
Intentó zafarse del trabajo aunque sea por un día y quedarse en cama, pero bastó una llamada de Yakov gritándole para saber que no era una opción.  
Sentía el cuerpo pesado, las ojeras eran enormes en su rostro y ni siquiera tuvo ánimos de intentar borrarlas o de verse feliz.   
Ese día todo el mundo vería su verdadero rostro de desagraciado.  
Llegó al palacio de gobierno, seguido de un desanimado Otabek. Era evidente que tampoco había dormido mucho y es que el kazajo se había negado a irse al verlo hecho pedazos, llegando incluso a dormir en la habitación de invitados por esa vez.  
—Pareciera que los atropelló un camión. —JJ se acercó a ellos, viéndose tan jovial como siempre. —¿No deberían estar en Volgogrado?  
—Tuvimos un percance, así que volvimos. —respondió evasivo, comenzando a caminar con su amigo por los pasillos. —¿Tienes todo listo?   
—Es difícil organizar las cosas cuando todos son rusos enojados. —JJ hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. —Menos mal te respetan, sino ya me habrían echado a patadas.  
—Solo tienes que organizar, escribir y transcribir cosas, intenta evitar el exceso de comunicación con otros seres humanos. —respondió un tanto tosco.  
¿Por qué seguía sintiendo la angustia quemar su garganta?  
—Alguien amaneció con el pie izquierdo hoy. —bromeó JJ, abriéndole la puerta para dejarlo entrar a su propia oficina y frenando a Otabek antes de que este entrara. —Lo siento Beka, necesito un tiempo a solas con mi amigo.  
—¿Para qué? —alcanzó a ver como Otabek lo miraba ceñudo, el solo se encogió de hombros, Jean era impredecible a veces.  
—Para cogérmelo, ¿para qué más va a ser? —rio Jean burlón, provocando un bufido molesto de Otabek. —¡Adiós!  
Cerró la puerta en sus narices, para luego volverse a Víctor.  
—No seas así con él, no es solo mi guardaespaldas, es mi amigo. —reclamó, no le gustaba cuando Jean era así con Otabek, siempre estaba molestándolo.  
—A veces creo que te quiere como algo más que un amigo, que quieres que te diga. —respondió Jean encogiéndose de hombros. —Siempre anda tras de ti.  
—¡Es mi guardaespaldas! Su trabajo es estar siempre conmigo. —rodó los ojos, no tenía ánimos para las tonterías del canadiense. —Ahora solo dime lo que querías hablar, no tengo tiempo para esto.  
El canadiense se sentó sobre su escritorio, sin preocuparse de lo desaliñado que podía verse con ese gesto, fijando su mirada en él y haciéndolo sentir expuesto.  
—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó, directo al grano.  
—Nada. —la respuesta salió fácil de su boca, llevaba haciéndolo por años.  
—Es enserio Víctor, llegaste hecho un asco. Hace años que no te veía así y hoy en la mañana no ibas a venir, estaba en la oficina del presidente cuando te llamó, sus gritos casi rompen mis tímpanos.  
—Jean… —no sabía que decir, a veces era tan perceptivo y directo que era difícil distraerlo cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, JJ podía ser muy insistente. —De verdad todo está bien.  
—Vitya, si necesitas algo puedes decirme. —el canadiense se acercó a él, su gesto repentinamente suave. —Sabes que eres mi único amigo.  
Soltó un suspiro, realmente no era justo no decirle nada, después de todo cuando Yuuri se fue de su vida, fue JJ el que lo sostuvo, lo visitaba cada día a su casa y lo obligaba a levantarse, en el momento más difícil de su vida estuvo allí al igual que Georgi.  
—Vi a Yuuri. —respondió, sintiendo su pecho apretado con solo pronunciar su nombre en voz alta. —Ayer volví a ver a Yuuri.  
—¿Qué? —el canadiense lo miraba choqueado, la sorpresa de la noticia era evidente y podía notar su confusión. —¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?  
—En Volgogrado… cuando fui a ver el tema de las fábricas hubo un incidente y me llegó un piedrazo en la cabeza…  
—Eso explica el parche. —asintió Jean, mirándolo. Por un momento había olvidado que tenía eso allí. —Sigue.  
—Me llevaron al hospital y ahí estaba… es el jefe de neurocirugía. —suspiró, su mirada clavada en la pata de su escritorio, dolía pensar en Yuuri y su rechazo. —Sentí su olor… lo seguí hasta llegar a su casa y ahí lo encaré.  
—¿Vivía cerca del hospital? —preguntó el canadiense, comenzando a dar vueltas por la sala, un acto que hacía cuando se ponía nervioso.  
—Sí, estaba cerca. El caso es que lo seguí y lo encaré, le pregunté por qué se había ido y no me dijo nada Jean… absolutamente nada. No encontré respuestas y me pidió que no volviese y siguiese con mi vida. —Terminó contándole todo lo que había pasado y le había dicho, la mirada del canadiense fue ensombreciéndose más a medida que el relato llegaba a su fin.  
—¿No te dijo por qué se fue sin decirte nada? —Jean lo miraba preocupado, seguía estando esa mirada inquisitiva y era frustrante, porque no tenía nada en claro aún.  
—No… solo silencio y mas rechazos. —escondió la cabeza entre las manos, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de llorar.   
—Víctor…—de pronto sintió unos pasos y JJ nuevamente estaba cerca de él, tomándolo por los hombros para enfatizar lo que fuese a decirle. —Si Yuuri te pidió que olvidarás lo que pasó, debes honrar ese pedido.  
—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con ojos llorosos, sintiendo un fuerte apretón en el estómago. —¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Es imposible que olvide lo que pasó.  
—Es lo único que te pidió. Haz como que no lo viste y sigue con tu vida, el mismo dijo que las respuestas llegarán y no te queda otra opción más que creerle. Conozco a Yuuri y sé que es sincero y honesto.   
—Yo también pensé que conocía a Yuuri… pero el Yuuri que yo conocía jamás me habría dejado sin una explicación, el me habría dicho los motivos a la cara. —respondió, con un nudo en la garganta. —Ahora no sé qué pensar.  
Fue difícil seguir conversando con Jean. En realidad, todo lo que implicara vivir sin Yuuri luego de haberlo tenido tan cerca era imposible. Sentía su tacto contra su piel, recordaba su aroma con extremo detalle y sus palabras resonaban en sus oídos, aun cuando el canadiense se fue al fin, dejándolo solo en la privacidad de su oficina.  
Pero se obligó a seguir, porque una parte de él sabía que Jean tenía razón y debía respetar la petición de su amado, aun cuando no entendiese absolutamente nada. Era lo único que tenía, la única opción a la que podía aferrarse y ese pensamiento lo siguió todo el tiempo, como una compañía silenciosa.  
Cuando llegó el momento de irse a casa, seguía taciturno. Otabek se mantenía cerca constantemente a pesar de encontrarse en el palacio de gobierno, y es que el guardaespaldas se tomaba tan enserio su trabajo que incluso llegaba a acompañarlo en aquel lugar donde se supone que estaba a salvo.  
Llevó un último informe a la oficina de Georgi antes de irse. Se encontró a su amigo platicando animadamente con su secretaria, se notaba a leguas que le estaba coqueteando y la susodicha se veía complacida, respondiendo a sus halagos con gestos más que evidentes. Un poco más y el lugar apestaría a feromonas.  
—Te traje unos informes, ahora debo irme a casa. —aviso, su tono de voz estaba lejos de ser el tono falsamente jovial que solía utilizar. —Necesito las respuestas para mañana, y la reorganización de la reunión que tenía con los dueños de las fábricas.  
—Eso ya está listo, lo programé para tres días más. —Georgi se acercó sonriente, despidiéndose de la alegre mujer antes de volver a dirigirse a él, su expresión cambiando de inmediato a una más seria. —Te ves horrible.  
—Gracias. —respondió sarcástico, sentándose en una silla y soltando un bufido de cansancio. La vida lo estaba masacrando.  
—¿Algo que le quieras contar a tu mejor amigo? —su amigo se acercó al minibar que guardaba en su oficina, sacó una botella de vodka de la mejor calidad y comenzó a servir dos vasos. —Podemos intercambiar secretos, como en los viejos tiempos.  
—No es necesario, sabes que confío completamente en ti. —suspiró Víctor, recibiendo el vaso de Georgi y bebiendo su contenido de un solo trago. El ardor bajó por su garganta de forma reconfortante y supo que no sería suficiente con un solo trago. —Dame otro.  
—En ese caso, ¿me vas a decir por qué cancelaste la reunión que tenías hoy? Se supone que estarías en Volgogrado, supe que tuviste un incidente.  
—Estaba en Volgogrado, pero mientras estaba allí me encontré a Yuuri. —soltó, volviendo a tomar un trago de su Vodka.  
—¿Yu-yuuri? —la expresión de Georgi se tornó sorprendida, dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y se acercó a zancadas a él, agachándose para ver de cerca su expresión. —¿Viste a Yuuri?   
—Fue… complicado. —no sabía cómo explicarlo, realmente estaba afectado y tenía una nebulosa en la cabeza.  
Pero las palabras de Jean resonaron en su cabeza, exigiéndole que respetara la petición de Yuuri y que fingiera nada había pasado, seguir con su vida y esperar su respuesta.   
Aunque… ¿era necesario aplicarlo a su mejor amigo? Por supuesto que no.  
—Lo vi en Volgogrado, estuve en su casa Georgi y se veía tan bien… tiene una vida sin mí y parece una vida feliz, no me necesita. No me dio ninguna explicación ni razón…  
Se soltó, explicando cada detalle y toda la pena que sentía. Con Georgi no tenía que fingir, no era necesario pretender que no estaba hecho pedazos o la confusión que sentía y su amigo solo lo consoló, siendo tan sincero y cariñoso como siempre, era fácil hablar con Georgi, a pesar de lo dramático que podía ser a veces.  
—¿Por qué no vuelves a buscarlo? —preguntó al fin su amigo, viéndose igualmente angustiado. —Solo pide una explicación hasta que te la dé, es lo mínimo que mereces Víctor.  
—No puedo. Jean tiene razón, debo dejarlo seguir con su vida y respetar sus decisiones, aunque lo único que quiero es una explicación… ya han pasado años desde que se fue y soy yo el único que no ha podido seguir con su vida.  
“Solo tú” recordó de pronto como Yuuri le había dicho eso en medio del calor del momento, una confesión que seguía calentando su congelado pecho.   
—Creo que deberías volver a su casa Vitya, siguen casados, no estás pidiendo más que una explicación, de hecho me sorprende que no estés enojado porque se fue sin decirte nada.  
No respondió nada ante eso y Georgi no insistió, después de un rato intentó distraerlo con conversaciones más vánales y vasos de vodka, pero para variar su mente no quería cooperar. No tenía ganas de seguir conversando y se lo hizo saber a su amigo, levantándose para retirarse al fin, quería llegar pronto a casa y olvidarse de su dolor.  
Otabek lo estaba esperando. Fue inesperado encontrárselo jugando videojuegos en un aparato portátil, por lo general su guardaespaldas siempre estaba de pie y atento, pero debió relajarse con el pasar de los minutos, más si estaba en la oficina de Georgi.  
Se dirigió al fin a su hogar, el chofer lo dejó ahí antes de ir a dejar al kazajo a su casa y lo agradeció en silencio, necesitaba un momento a solas.  
No podía dejar de rememorar todo lo que había pasado. Sentía que tenía piezas libres de un rompecabezas que aún no había podido realizar, por años no obtuvo respuestas y ahora que tuvo a Yuuri frente a él nuevamente se sentía sin nada.  
¿O acaso estaba pensando mal en el asunto?  
Se recostó en la cama, pensativo. Yuuri se veía nervioso y había llorado, sabía bien que su amado no lloraba por cosas que no le importaban y eso significaba que él aun le provocaba algo, un sentimiento que había sido capaz de hacerlo llorar con solo verlo.  
“No se trata de lo que yo quiera Víctor… Debes irte.”  
Esa frase de Yuuri seguía rememorándola, porque era la que menos sentido tenía. ¿Que no se trataba de lo que él quería? Pero si Yuuri era el que se había ido, era claro que eso era lo que quería.  
¿O no era así? ¿Qué es lo que no estaba viendo?   
Escondió la cabeza entre las almohadas, frustrado al no poder comprender que rayos pasaba. Solo sabía que había visto a su Yuuri después de tres agónicos años sin él y no había sacado absolutamente nada, solo la imagen de una preciosa y hogareña casa en la que vivía y más respuestas difusas.  
Sonrió al pensar en que, a pesar de los años, Yuuri no cambiaba. La casa estaba llena de plantas como a su amado siempre le había gustado, sillones de colores, el trencito tirado en la alfombra y vida por todas partes, el lugar donde estuviese Yuuri estaba plagado de vida y amor, y él solo quería sumergirse allí, quedarse a su lado y vivir esa vida juntos.  
Rememoró cada momento que habían pasado juntos. El tacto de su piel y como su olor casi enloqueció a su alfa, la forma en que Yuuri lo recibía como tantos años atrás y como su cuerpo había cambiado a lo largo del tiempo, a pesar de verse más delgado y firme había zonas de su cuerpo que definitivamente habían cambiado con el paso de los años, su cintura era más pronunciada, sus pezones se sentían distintos y esa cicatriz que no recordaba…  
Esa cicatriz a un costado de su vientre...  
Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo su estómago apretado ante el pensamiento que de pronto cruzo su mente y que comenzó a instalarse con más fuerza, invadiendo todo a su alrededor mientras unía las imágenes y frases de su amado en un torbellino que funcionaba demasiado rápido para él.  
Los cambios en el cuerpo de Yuuri, la cicatriz a un costado, el trencito sobre la alfombra…  
“¿De verdad no quieres tener un bebé ahora? Siempre quisiste ser padre Víctor. —Yuuri seguía insistiendo, su mirada vulnerable demostraba lo mucho que ansiaba tener cachorros en ese momento. —Seriamos una familia.  
—Pero ya somo una familia y sabes que no podemos ahora.  
Había sido tan ciego. Las señales estaban allí, frente a él y no pudo verlo en ese momento, no comprendió los cambios de Yuuri, el que estuviese más sensible de lo normal y como había comenzado a comer mucho más, pensó que era por la ansiedad, pero estaba claro que no era así.  
—Vitya, quiero katsudon. —Eran las 4 de la mañana, se había dormido hace 2 horas y Yuuri de pronto lo había despertado, mirándolo con expresión hambrienta. —¿Puedes prepararme un poco? Hay cerdo frito en el refrigerador.  
—¿A esta hora? —había replicado somnoliento. Al final había terminado levantándose para preparar el platillo favorito de su amado.  
Otra señal que no había visto, y que sin embargo ahora comenzaba a crear un cuadro completamente distinto al que se había imaginado.  
Que le pidiese cortar el lazo después de un año había sido lo más extraño, la pieza que nunca había encajado en todas sus teorías mentales y ahora tenía una explicación, porque un año era el tiempo suficiente para que pudiese llevar un embarazo sin correr riesgos, porque el lazo de los destinados era tan estrecho que, si se rompía, el omega podía incluso morir de dolor, sobre todo si se encontraba en un estado tan vulnerable como un embarazo.  
—Víctor, ¿a qué le temes más? —Yuuri llevaba un buen rato mirando por la ventana, últimamente se veía preocupado.  
Lo pensó un momento antes de responder.  
—A perderte. No podría vivir sin ti. —se había acercado, abrazándolo por la espalda y soltando de sus feromonas para calmarlo. Había algo en el estado de su omega que lo hacía querer protegerlo mucho más de lo normal. —¿Y a ti?  
Pensó que Yuuri le respondería lo mismo, pero su amado siempre lo desarmaba con su honestidad.  
—Mi mayor miedo no es perderte Víctor, es vivir en un mundo donde tú ya no existas.  
Los recuerdos comenzaban a encajar, verdades una tras otra, llegando a su mente sin control y entregándole ese conocimiento que tanto necesitaba y que sin embargo aún se sentía incompleto.  
La respuesta estaba ahí. No dudo un segundo en estar equivocado o no, porque sabía que por fin sabía la verdad, Yuuri había tenido un bebé de ambos.  
Se levantó de golpe, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas, pero por primera vez no era su dolor lo que importaba, solo la necesidad de llegar lo antes posible donde Yuuri y abrazarlo hasta recibir una explicación.  
Por fin, una pieza del rompecabezas comenzaba a formar una imagen coherente, aunque esta fuese incompleta.  
Porque a pesar de estar seguro de que su amado había tenido un cachorro, no tenía sentido que se hubiese ido de su vida, ocultando a su bebé como si fuese algo malo. Sentía que faltaban más piezas y estaba dispuesto a recuperarlas todas de una vez por todas.  
Debía ir al aeropuerto.


	6. ¿Culpa o miedo?

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver como Víctor entraba a su casa, le había pedido al chofer que esperase a que el ruso entrara a su hogar para poder marcharse al propio, quería asegurarse de que esta vez no se escapara.  
Estaba cansado. Esos últimos dos días habían sido un torbellino de problemas, angustias, miedos y dificultades que lo tenían consumido. Sin duda su trabajo era estresante y Víctor no se lo hacía precisamente fácil.   
—¿Lo dejo en su departamento? —preguntó el chofer, mirándolo con expresión cansada. Al parecer había sido un día largo para él también.  
—Por favor. —respondió Otabek, se sentía en el aire.  
El viaje no duró más de cinco minutos, vivía en un departamento pequeño cerca de Víctor, normalmente se iba caminando, pero ese día se sentía demasiado abrumado como para pensar con claridad.  
El día anterior había buscado a Víctor por todo Volgogrado solo para enterarse de que ya había regresado a Moscú. Estaba tan molesto en ese momento que el miedo a lo que pudo ocurrirle se fue a segundo plano, sobre todo al ver al ruso hecho pedazos en su habitación por haber visto a Yuuri.  
Todo era tan malditamente complicado… Sabía que no debían ir a Volgogrado, desde el momento en que Víctor lo mencionó supo que no era buena idea estar tan cerca del japonés y al final sus predicciones se cumplieron, porque el lazo de los destinados era tan fuerte que aún en una ciudad tan grande, habían sido capaces de encontrarse en el primer día.  
Llegó al fin a su destino. Se despidió con un gesto del chofer y entró, sintiendo la incomodidad constante de todo lo que había pasado en esos días.  
Tenía que esforzarse en dejar de lado sus sentimientos propios. La situación ya era lo suficientemente compleja y ponerse a pensar en lo que él mismo sentía no era la mejor idea, necesitaba instrucciones pero no sabía si debía tomar el riesgo de pedirlas, temía cometer un error y poner en peligro a otras personas.  
Si tan solo tuviese con quien conversar sobre todo el embrollo…  
Soltó un suspiro cansado, claro que tenía con quien conversarlo, pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de llamar a Jean y escuchar sus estúpidas insinuaciones.  
Aunque debía admitir que era su única opción.  
Muy a su pesar, tomó su celular y buscó el número de contacto. Al segundo timbre el canadiense respondió de forma jovial y sintió un atisbo de sentimientos entremezclados con solo escucharlo, el que más predominaba era la rabia.  
—¿Llamada por sexo?   
—¿En serio Jean? ¿después de lo que pasó hoy? —respondió mordaz. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de esa llamada. —Tenemos que hablar, ya sabes de qué.  
—Solo quería aligerar la tensión, no te enojes. Estaré en diez minutos en tu departamento. —el tono ligero del alfa le indicó lo nervioso que estaba, JJ solía hacer bromas de mal gusto cuando había mucha tensión y de eso no podía culparlo, todos reaccionaban distinto ante los acontecimientos que ocurrían.  
Fue por un vaso de agua, necesitaba aclararse y encontrar respuestas, si no recibía órdenes no sabía si debía actuar o estar atento, tenía la corazonada de que las cosas estaban por cambiar y eso lo ponía nervioso por mil motivos.  
Se le apretó el estómago con solo pensar en Víctor. Verlo así de destrozado había dolido mucho más de lo que pensaba, aunque podía deberse a que el alfa aún cargaba el olor de Yuuri en su cuerpo y él no pudo evitar notarlo, muy a su pesar.  
JJ llegó en 20 minutos, tal y como había dicho. Apenas abrió la puerta el canadiense entró como un torbellino en el departamento, su rostro preocupado logró alertarlo, era extraño verlo con una expresión que no fuese alegría o relajo.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó, directo al grano.  
—Creo que me estaban siguiendo, no estoy seguro. —JJ se sentó en una silla cercana, lucía preocupado. —Me di unas vueltas antes de llegar, siento la demora.  
—¿El auto azul? —preguntó, ya lo tenía investigado.   
—Otra vez. Creo que ya ni siquiera busca esconderse. —el canadiense se levantó, comenzando a pasear por la sala. No le gustaba estar quieto cuando se sentía así de nervioso. —Esto me está desesperando, insisto en que debemos decirle a Víctor.  
—No podemos. —declaró con firmeza. Decirle a Víctor era peligroso, era un tonto, sí, pero también era increíblemente noble y honesto, intentaría arreglar la situación de la mejor forma y todo le explotaría en la cara.  
De hecho, ya le había explotado la situación en la cara, solo que no se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado.  
— Beka…—reclamó JJ.   
—¿Sabes algo de Yuuri? —lo interrumpió.   
—Nada. Lo último que hablé con él fue hace 3 años, un tiempo después de que se fuera. —de nuevo esa expresión de culpa, Otabek la conocía muy bien, la cargaba todo el tiempo. —Cuando me pidió que te recomendara como guardaespaldas a Víctor y que lo vigilara. Lo que me dijo en ese entonces es lo único que sé, no tengo idea qué está planeando o como planea resolverlo, lo ayudaría si me lo dijese.  
—Yuuri tiene sus motivos para no decir nada. —replicó.   
—¿Qué tan serios pueden ser? —respondió a su vez Jean. —¿Cómo es posible que no le haya dicho nada a Víctor? Han pasado 3 años, por lo que Vitya me dijo trabaja en un hospital, tiene una casa y vive de lo más bien, y sin embargo jamás se contactó con él para decirle lo que realmente había pasado.  
—¿Para qué? Víctor habría sembrado el caos si se hubiese enterado de lo que ese bastardo intentó hacerle a Yuuri. —se restregó la cara, frustrado. —Ni siquiera le importaría el hecho de que él mismo estaba bajo amenaza de muerte, es la amenaza a Yuuri lo que hubiese sido imperdonable para él.  
—¡Con mayor razón hay que decirle! —Jean replicó, viéndose repentinamente aireado. —Yuuri puede estar en peligro ahora, tú siempre has sabido donde está y no haces nada. ¿Crees que Víctor te lo va a perdonar?   
—Tendrá que hacerlo, todo lo que he hecho ha sido por él, Yuuri me contrató para eso. —respondió con aflicción. Pensar en Víctor no perdonándolo no era una idea agradable, sintió la boca amarga solo con mencionar a Yuuri, sentía que lo estaba traicionando solo por sentir…nada. No estaba sintiendo nada.—No podemos cometer errores ahora.  
—¿Y no puedes decirme quien fue? —preguntó Jean. No sabía cuántas veces le había hecho esa pregunta.   
Negó con la cabeza, estaba tan cansado…  
Se sentó en la silla más cercana, era frustrante no saber qué hacer, tuvo que apoyar la cabeza en las manos por un momento y permitirse sentirse así, vulnerable y sin tener idea de qué hacer. Tenía que proteger el secreto de Yuuri, pero también debía proteger a Víctor.   
Sintió los pasos de Jean cerca y notó como se arrodilló frente a él en un intento de consolarlo. Sabía que no tenía malos fines, conocía a JJ y a pesar de su especial sentido del humor, era un buen sujeto, no tenía malas intenciones.  
Pero con solo oler ese deje de feromonas que había soltado, esas malditas feromonas de alfa intentando consolarlo terminaron por molestarlo una vez más.  
—Maldita sea Jean, ¡no me trates como a uno de tus omegas! —se levantó de golpe, alejándose del canadiense e intentando liberar su frustración paseando por la sala de estar. Detestaba que lo tratara así, el no necesitaba que lo consolaran.   
—Lo siento, fue involuntario. Te vi así y no pude evitar querer consolarte, no quería faltarte el respeto. —JJ se levantó lentamente, mordiéndose el labio y demostrando que se sentía culpable con ese gesto. —No te enojes, sabes que no te veo así.  
—Creo que precisamente me ves así, como a un omega con el cual te diviertes de vez en cuando. —Estaba molesto y en parte sabía que JJ no tenía la culpa, pero la frustración podía con él. —Y qué más da, al final tu eres solo un alfa con el que yo me divierto, ¿verdad?  
Un silencio siguió a esa frase, pensó por un momento que Jean le respondería algo, una broma o las típicas frases con las que se zafaba de todo.  
Pero bastó con cruzar una mirada con el canadiense para notar que había ido muy lejos, porque esa expresión de dolor parecía ser un reflejo de la propia y sintió asco de sí mismo por provocar eso.  
—Jean…—trató de explicarse, pero se vio interrumpido.  
—Ya no digas nada, tengo claro que me detestas. —respondió JJ, haciendo un amago de sonrisa que más parecía tristeza. —Al final, nadie es competencia para Víctor.  
—No sigas insistiendo con eso…—no quería ser duro después de haberlo hecho sentir mal, pero estaba cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo.  
Suficiente tenía con acallar sus propios sentimientos.  
—Es la verdad. Si no quieres asumirlo es problema tuyo, pero no le veo sentido. —los ojos azules de Jean lo traspasaban, pero eran sus palabras las que tenían mayor filo. —Deja de pretender que no estás enamorado de él.  
Suficiente. No quería seguir escuchando eso y sabía que solo había una forma de acallar al alfa que ahora lo miraba resignado, esperando una respuesta aun cuando sabía que no recibiría nada más que silencio.  
Acortó el espacio que había entre los dos en un par de zancadas. JJ sabía lo que haría porque antes de besarlo ya lo había tomado por la cintura, el beso que compartieron estaba lejos de ser tierno.  
No quería amor. No quería ternura o cariño, solo dejarse llevar en el deseo y olvidarse de lo que pasaba y del miedo que comenzaba a establecerse en sus entrañas, porque sabía que algo estaba a punto de pasar.  
—¿Estás seguro de esto? —interrumpió Jean el beso, mirándolo de esa forma que tanto le gustaba pero que sabía jamás podría corresponder.  
—No quiero pensar en nada. —tomó sus mejillas y volvió a besarlo, profundizando y dejándose envolver por las manos calientes del canadiense, la ropa se sentía como un estorbo.  
Realmente no quería pensar en nada, porque las palabras de Jean parecían aplastar su corazón y supo en ese momento que estaba equivocado, porque el problema no era que nadie fuese competencia para Víctor.  
El problema era que nadie era competencia para Yuuri.  
Necesitaba un cigarro, fumar siempre lo ayudaba a pensar.  
Se levantó de la cama, cuidándose de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a su desnudo acompañante.  
Tomó los cigarros que tenía guardados en el mueble de noche, mirando por última vez a Jean antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza. No sabía cuántas veces repetirían ese ciclo y no quería saberlo.  
Salió a la pequeña sala de estar, necesitaba despejarse, pensar en que hacer y los riesgos que implicaban actuar, porque a pesar de todo el haber tenido sexo con JJ había logrado aclararlo un poco.  
Fue la mirada dolida del canadiense lo que logró hacerlo comprender. No soportaba herir sus sentimientos así, pero era difícil considerando el carácter del alfa y como muchas veces no comprendía si estaba jugando con él o si realmente tenía sentimientos.  
No importaba. Él no amaba a Jean y no sabía si algún día se permitiría hacerlo, no cuando lo único que podía pensar era en el dolor de Víctor y en cómo era incapaz de hacer algo para ayudarlo, porque su única fuente de consuelo no era él.  
Fumó su cigarrillo tranquilo, meditando sobre lo que debería hacer o cómo reaccionar. Había algo que había dicho Yuuri que seguía resonando en su cabeza, una frase que se repitió una y otra vez como motivación para actuar, porque si no se equivocaba eso era un mensaje para él.  
Yuuri le había prometido a Víctor que se contactaría con él para decirle la verdad. Si eso era cierto, significaba que podría necesitarlo, que al fin estaban cerca de la verdad y de encontrar una forma de salir de todo ese embrollo, pero primero debía asegurarse.  
Apretó el cigarrillo en el cenicero más cercano, dejando los restos ahí mientras se levantaba, silencioso como debía serlo.   
Justo debajo de su mesa había una tabla que estaba media suelta. Se inclinó para abrir allí evitando hacer cualquier sonido, moviendo la tabla y sacando el pequeño celular que llevaba tanto tiempo escondido.  
Volvió a dejar todo en su lugar antes de llevar el teléfono a cargar. Sentía los nervios recorriendo su cuerpo y atenazándose en la boca de su estómago, pero prefirió seguir su instinto. Algo le decía que no correría riesgos.  
Espero 5 minutos antes de prender el teléfono. Era ese típico teléfono almeja antiguo, un celular que Yuuri le había dado hace años para que se contactara con él en caso de emergencia, en él estaba su teléfono personal y rogaba no lo hubiese cambiado, Yuuri también tenía un teléfono privado en caso de que algo ocurriese.  
“Estoy esperando instrucciones”  
Envió el mensaje, esperando impaciente y sin dejar la pequeña pantalla verde, ansioso por tener una respuesta y saber qué diablos hacer, esperaba que Yuuri estuviese atento al celular que años atrás le había dado.  
Se sentó en el sillón, nervioso por la espera y por la preocupación que implicaba el que Jean se levantase, cuando de pronto el sonido de un mensaje casi lo hace tirar el teléfono al suelo.  
“Las cosas se están moviendo. Es hora de estar atentos, cuando te dé mi señal debes estar con Víctor pase lo que pase.”   
Soltó un suspiro, botando al fin todo el aire que había retenido en esa espera. El miedo no lo abandonaba, pero al menos ahora sabía que su teoría era cierta.  
Yuuri estaba cerca de revelar la verdad.


	7. Isao Plisetsky

Jamás había tomado un vuelo tan rápido. Ni siquiera le importó cuánto dinero había gastado o el hecho de que apenas llevaba sus documentos, tarjetas y las llaves. La desesperación por confirmar la conclusión a la que había llegado podía con él y fue por eso por lo que no dudo un segundo en volver a Volgogrado.  
Apenas llegó a la ciudad tomó un taxi, eran altas horas de la noche y no había mucho movimiento en las calles, por lo que le extrañó recibir una llamada de Georgi a esa hora.  
—¡Víctor! ¿Dónde estás? Vine a compartir una botella de vodka contigo y no estás.  
—¿A esta hora? —miró su Rolex, eran las 1 de la mañana. —¿Para qué diablos quieres beber a esta hora? Mañana toca trabajar.  
—Quería contarte de mis avances con Anya. —respondió Georgi con tono jovial. —Por fin aceptó salir conmigo y cuando vengo a decírtelo resulta que no estás.  
—Es complicado… estoy en Volgogrado. —su voz sonó titubeante, pero sabía que era un impulsivo de mierda y no quería recibir regaños en ese momento. En parte por eso no había llamado a Otabek para avisarle, ya lo haría por la mañana. —Te hice caso y vine a ver a Yuuri. Necesito explicaciones y no me iré sin conseguirlas.  
—No pensé que me harías caso tan rápido. —Georgi sonaba sorprendido, pero de inmediato escuchó su risa. —Por fin reaccionas, espero que me cuentes los detalles después. Mantente firme Víctor, no estás pidiendo demasiado. Estaré pensando en ti y enviándote mis ánimos, llámame cuando salgas de allí.  
—Gracias Georgi. —respondió aliviado, al menos no había recibido un regaño, aunque estaba seguro de que no se salvaría de eso con Otabek. —Ya estoy llegando, te llamaré más tarde.  
Colgó la llamada, el taxi lo había dejado fuera de la casa de Yuuri y pudo vislumbrar que había una luz prendida, Yuuri estaba despierto y en casa.  
Sintió los nervios atenazar su estómago. Temía más que nunca encontrar la verdad allí porque si realmente Yuuri había tenido un cachorro de ambos y había escapado con él…  
No sabía si sería capaz de perdonar algo así.  
Entró al patio lo más silencioso que pudo, sabía que era tarde y de muy mala educación llegar a una casa a esa hora, pero había verdades que estuvieron demasiado tiempo escondidas y era hora de sacarlas a relucir, porque el vacío que sentía en el pecho era difícil de digerir, sentía que ya no soportaba más mentiras.  
Llegó frente a la puerta. No escuchaba ruidos dentro, pero bastó con que tocase un par de veces para sentir unos pies corriendo por la casa, seguido de unos muebles moviéndose.  
Yuuri abrió la puerta agitado. Con solo verlo pudo ver el pánico en sus ojos y no pudo ni siquiera abrir la boca para decir algo cuando se vio jalado al interior de la casa, la puerta cerrándose de un portazo mientras Yuuri se apresuraba a cerrar todos los pestillos posibles, para luego inclinarse sobre una de las ventanas y mirar por la rendija de esta.  
—¿Yuuri que…? —comenzó, venía a exigir tantas verdades, pero solo ver ese estado agitado del omega su atención se desvió de inmediato.  
—¡Te dije que no debías venir! —Yuuri se enfrentó a él, su aroma alterado por el miedo, pero la determinación en su mirada lo hizo retroceder. —Te pedí que fingieses no haberme encontrado.  
—Estoy cansado de esto Yuuri, necesito la verdad. —replicó a su vez, y sabía que su voz ya no estaba rota como la última vez, había un deje duro en esta que provocó una reacción distinta en Yuuri.  
—Víctor…  
—¿Cómo se llama? —lo interrumpió, mirándolo directo a los ojos.  
—¿Quién? —preguntó Yuuri, el nerviosismo en su voz no se comparaba al miedo que su aroma destilaba. —Víctor de verdad ahora no es el momento…  
—¡Como se llama el alfa por el que me dejaste! —estalló al fin, interponiéndose en su camino al ver que Yuuri iba a alejarse. No podía más, las mentiras se estaban desbordando entre ellos y ya no podía soportarlo ni un solo segundo más. —¡Como se llama nuestro cachorro, Yuuri!  
El omega se quedó estático, mirándolo con el pánico en la mirada, su respiración se cortó por un momento y hasta pensó que tal vez se había equivocado en su aseveración, que tal vez estaba pensando demás las cosas y Yuuri realmente no había tenido un cachorro de ambos a escondidas de él…  
Pero una vocecita logró atravesarlos a ambos y de alguna forma, taladrar su corazón como nunca antes lo había sentido.  
—¿Papá?  
Se dio vuelta con el corazón martilleando su pecho, la figura que los miraba restregándose los ojos logró desarmar todo lo que consideraba realidad, porque simplemente no podía estar mirando a su hijo.  
Yuuri se acercó de inmediato a él, con expresión preocupada.  
—Siento despertarte mi amor. —lo tomó en brazos, meciéndolo con cariño sin notar que los ojos del pequeño estaban clavados en él.  
Debía tener un poco más de dos años… se veía un poco grande para su edad, pero estaba claro que era un alfa. El cabello plateado lo había sacado de él, pero eran sus ojos cafés como los de Yuuri lo que lo tenían absolutamente desarmado, no podía dejar de mirar a ese pequeño pedazo de su alma que todo este tiempo le había faltado.  
No se equivocaba, Yuuri había estado embarazado… cuando se fue estaba esperando un cachorro de ambos y no había tenido la consideración de decírselo… ni una sola mención.  
¿Existe el perdón a un acto así?  
Sentía como su alfa se estremecía dentro de él. El lazo inexistente con su pequeño ahora estaba clavándose con fuerza, porque su aroma de inmediato salió a flote como si quisiese envolver a ese bebé que lo miraba curioso, provocando que Yuuri volviese a dirigirle la mirada.  
—Papá, ¿Quién es? —el dedito del bebé apuntó hacia él y supo por la mirada que Yuuri le dirigió, que no podía hacer un escándalo en ese momento, además su mente estaba tan choqueada que tampoco habría podido alzar la voz.  
—Es un amigo de papá, se llama Víctor. —explicó Yuuri, el cariño en su voz era palpable y por la forma en que lo mecía, se notaba que pretendía hacerlo dormir. —Lamento despertarte, no nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos haciendo ruido. Vamos a dormir.  
Vio como Yuuri se dirigía a la pieza del pequeño y no dudó en seguirlo, quería ver la habitación de su cachorro y el solo vislumbrar ese colorido cuarto lleno de juguetes y cuadros logró detenerlo en la puerta, demasiado abrumado para entrar.  
Yuuri acostó al pequeño, se veía tan cansado que no tardó demasiado en quedarse dormido y fue una suerte, porque ya no se sentía capaz de contener el dolor que estaba atorado en su pecho, su alfa chillaba por la frustración y el sentimiento de traición que le provocaba el solo ver la existencia de su bebé, aquel que nunca pudo arrullar en esos dos años de ausencia.  
Salió a la sala de estar a esperar al omega. Sentado como estaba, se sentía colapsado, paseó la mirada por la habitación mientras Yuuri salía silencioso de la habitación, cerrando con extremo cuidado la puerta para evitar más ruidos.  
Sus miradas se cruzaron, una cargada de culpa y otra de resentimientos.  
—¿Me dirás ahora la verdad? ¿tienes alguna forma de justificar esto Yuuri? —su voz salió quebrada por una mezcla de dolor y rabia que apenas era capaz de contener para que no saliese en forma de gritos.  
—Lo haré, te diré toda la verdad, pero primero necesito que me respondas algo. —Yuuri se acercó en tres pasos hacia él, su rostro determinado volvía a flaquear, pero ya no le importaba, porque ya solo podía pensar en las mentiras del omega. —¿Le dijiste a alguien que me habías visto aquí?  
—¿Y eso qué importa? —replicó impaciente, estaba harto de que se fuese en tantos rodeos. —Quiero hablar de mi hijo Yuuri y de tus razones para ocultármelo, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto después de todo…  
Se vio interrumpido por un gesto de Yuuri, aunque era el olor de su miedo lo que lo impactó más.  
—Vitya, por favor respóndeme….  
—No me llames así, no tienes derecho a ninguna respuesta después de habérmelo ocultado. —prácticamente escupió esas palabras.  
—Víctor… necesito que me digas si le dijiste a alguien, no tienes idea de lo importante que es. —Yuuri lo sujetó de los hombros para enfatizar y lo hubiese rechazado si no fuese porque su alfa reaccionó con alivio ante el tacto de su destinado.  
—Ayer le conté a JJ… a Georgi y a mi guardaespaldas. —respondió con un suspiro cansado. —¿Podemos hablar aho…?  
Se cortó, porque de pronto solo puedo vislumbrar una cosa frente a él:  
Pánico. Esa era la expresión de Yuuri y ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la frase porque el miedo en el aroma del omega se intensificó a tal punto que su instinto lo llevó a sostenerlo por los brazos, liberando su aroma para calmarlo.  
¿Qué había dicho? ¿Por qué Yuuri tenía una expresión así? Parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso.  
—Vi-Víctor. —tartamudeó el japonés, se había puesto pálido y hasta respirar le costaba. —¿Les dijiste ahora que venías aquí?  
—No… solo se lo mencioné a Georgi, le dejé un mensaje por WhatsApp a mi guardaespaldas para decirle que venía a Volgogrado, pero nada más…. Yuuri, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿por qué estás tan asustado?  
Yuuri se veía más aterrado que antes si es que eso era posible. Lo vio intentando tragar saliva y calmar su respiración, podía notar el pavor en la reacción de su cuerpo y no podía estar más asombrado porque de todas las reacciones esperadas esa definitivamente no estaba en su mente.  
Vio con asombro como corría hacia uno de los sillones y le daba vuelta, sacando un objeto de debajo de la tela de este. Era un celular bastante antiguo e iba a preguntar que mierda estaba pasando cuando Yuuri hizo un gesto con la mano para acallarlo, mientras llamaba a alguien por teléfono.  
—Otabek. —ese nombre viniendo de la boca de Yuuri lo paralizó. ¿Otabek? ¿Yuuri conocía a Otabek? ¡que mierda estaba sucediendo! —Él está aquí, tienes que venir rápido… le contó donde estaba… ¡no sé si lo siguió, solo sé que podría estar aquí en cualquier momento! Por favor contáctalo, yo llamaré al periodista, está noche será… está bien, esperaré tu llamado.  
Colgó el teléfono y comenzó a buscar otro contacto de inmediato ante su atónita mirada.  
—¿Conoces a Otabek? —preguntó, ¿Qué mierda? ¿todo este tiempo Otabek le había mentido?  
¿Cuántas mentiras existían entre ellos dos? No sabía si podría soportar tantas traiciones…  
—Yo lo contraté para que te protegiera. —Respondió Yuuri sin mirarlo, llevando el celular nuevamente a su oído para hacer otra llamada.  
—¿Para que me protegiera de qué? —preguntó a su vez, dejando la interrogante en el aire porque Yuuri había vuelto a hablar por teléfono.  
—Yura, necesito que llames a la policía. —Yuuri habló atropelladamente, dejando a relucir el verdadero pánico en su voz. — No, Víctor está aquí, él nos cuidará por mientras, pero debes hacer los movimientos ahora, estamos en peligro…. Lo sé, ¡pero hazme caso de una vez! Este es el momento, ya tenemos todas las pruebas y solo tú puedes hacerlo, si salgo de casa puede tener a alguien vigilándome… ¡No necesitas venir maldita sea!... ajá… lo siento, estoy aterrado… solo llama a la policía…. Está bien, te esperaremos aquí… adiós y suerte.  
Colgó, soltando el aire de forma temblorosa. Siguió sus movimientos atentamente, como dejaba el celular encima de la mesa, la forma en que miraba constantemente por las ventanas y como, para su gran sorpresa, sacaba una pistola de un cajón con llave.  
—¿Yuuri?  
—Te explicaré todo ahora. —Yuuri lo miró al fin, su mirada estaba cargada de emociones y pudo ver las lágrimas formándose. Estaba tan dolido y se sentía traicionado por él, pero verlo así pudo con su corazón y terminó acercándose, liberando más de su aroma para calmarlo. —Creo que tendremos algo de tiempo así que te ruego que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte antes de juzgarme… aunque sé bien que no me perdonarás.  
—Me mentiste. No solo me dejaste sin ninguna explicación, también me ocultaste la existencia de nuestro cachorro. —respondió, sentía pena, rabia y miles de emociones al mirar a su destinado. —Me robaste todos los momentos que podríamos haber tenido juntos, el lazo que todo padre debe tener con su hijo. No pude ver su nacimiento, la primera vez que comenzó a caminar o a hablar. No he podido calmar sus lágrimas, vestirlo o bañarlo porque tú decidiste alejarlo de mí. No tenías derecho, Yuuri.  
—Es mucho más complejo que eso Víctor. —respondió Yuuri, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, pero eso no logró ablandar su corazón.  
Yuuri dejó la pistola sobre la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas. Se sentó frente a él, mirando el arma con curiosidad mientras el omega esperaba su respuesta.  
—¿Me vas a decir ahora qué está pasando? —preguntó. —¿Por qué estás tan asustado? ¿De quién estás huyendo y qué tiene que ver Otabek en todo esto?  
Yuuri bajó la mirada, seguía llorando en silencio, pero el ver como asentía lo motivó a seguir preguntando.  
—¿Cómo se llama?  
Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y Víctor pudo ver más dolor en estos, como si de alguna forma pudiera expiarse de todo lo que había ocurrido entre los dos.  
—Isao…—respondió Yuuri bajito. —Isao Plisetsky.  
Un silencio más tenso que los anteriores se instaló en la sala. Sus miradas estaban tan conectadas, que Víctor tuvo miedo de que al apartar sus ojos de Yuuri, perdiese la oportunidad de entender todo.  
Plisetsky…. ¿¡Quién demonios es Plisetsky?!  
—Es tu hijo. —rompió el silencio Yuuri. —No lo dudes jamás… pero tuve que ponerle el apellido de otra persona para protegerlo y así mismo cambié mi propio apellido al escapar de Moscú.  
—¿Escapando de mí? —susurró, con la voz rota.  
—No. Yo no escapé de ti. —Yuuri alargó una mano hacia él intentando tomarla, pero la rabia de sus mentiras y lo que significaba la existencia de Isao lo hizo apartar su mano con brusquedad, mirando con rabia renovada a Yuuri.  
—No quiero más de tus mentiras. Solo dime la verdad de una vez. —suspiró.  
—Todo empezó hace tres años….  
Yuuri comenzó su relato y con ello la verdadera historia comenzó.


	8. El comienzo del fin

3 años atrás  
Estaba tan enamorado de Víctor. No había día en que no agradeciera poder permanecer a su lado, haberse encontrado tan joven con su destinado y estar juntos desde entonces era el sueño de cualquier alma incompleta, que anhela encontrar a su otra mitad y cuando lo hace, toca el cielo con la yema de los dedos.  
Yuuri sentía que no solo había rozado el cielo, se había zambullido en el con el más entusiasta piquero y nadaba en ese mar junto a su amado, un mar que debía tener el color de sus ojos zafiro.  
Por mucho tiempo vivió allí, en ese precioso pedazo de cielo que compartían, apoyándose el uno al otro sin importar los problemas que podían enfrentar, cada segundo que compartían era un regalo y simplemente no podía no ser feliz, no existía problema capaz de vencerlos mientras estuvieran juntos.  
¿En qué momento eso dejó de ser una realidad?   
Yuuri lo recordaba. Recordaba cómo había empezado todo y se maldijo cada día de su vida desde que tuvo que separarse de Víctor, porque no dejaba de repasar todo lo que había hecho mal, si tan solo hubiese reaccionado antes…  
Había dejado su trabajo en el hospital para comenzar a trabajar en una clínica privada. Eso significaba un horario mucho más organizado que antes, ya no tenía los turnos nocturnos e impredecibles del hospital porque atendía por cita. No era su trabajo soñado, pero seguía siendo medicina, estaba trabajando para sanar a las personas y no se quejaba, después de todo sabía que sería provisorio.  
Víctor estaba colapsado, podía verlo cada vez que llegaba a casa. Su palidez y ojeras por exceso de trabajo lo estaban matando y no pudo sino buscar una forma de ayudarlo, de estar allí con él y ser más apoyador.  
Ese fue su primer gran error. Porque desde el momento en que comenzó a enfocarse en Víctor, en ir a su oficina a ayudarlo y aconsejarlo cada vez que este se lo pedía, se puso un objetivo sobre sí mismo y sobre su amado. Si no hubiese dado las opiniones y consejos justos para molestar a las personas que rodeaban a su esposo, las cosas habrían resultado diferentes.

—¿Por qué eso fue un error? —interrumpió Víctor con expresión impaciente, seguía mirando de vez en cuando la pistola que tenía sobre la mesa y tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa y Yuuri sintió una calidez en su pecho, porque había extrañado incluso ese lado impaciente de su destinado —Tú te ofreciste a ayudarme y te saliste solo del hospital, jamás te lo pedí.  
—Lo sé, pero si no hubiese estado tan concentrado en mi frustración, tal vez habría estado más atento a lo que estaba ocurriendo —respondió. Sentía el nerviosismo concentrarse en su estómago, pero ya no debía detener su relato —. Además, te insistí en que siguieras luchando por la hidroeléctrica y me involucré lo que más pude porque quería que valiese la pena el que dejase mi carrera de lado.   
—No entiendo por qué no puedes ir directo al grano de una vez.  
—Quiero que entiendas todo lo que ocurrió… y según calculo, aun tenemos algo de tiempo —suspiró.   
Él debía estar viajando hasta allí en ese momento.

Se dedicó a acompañarlo, intentando ignorar esa incomodidad constante de haber dejado sus sueños de lado. Sabía que Víctor no se lo había pedido y a veces había que hacer sacrificios por las personas que uno ama y él amaba a Víctor más que a la vida misma.  
Sin embargo pronto las discusiones comenzaron. Ambos estaban constantemente agotados por la falta de tiempo y apenas tenían espacio para el otro, se veían casi exclusivamente en eventos sociales y Yuuri estaba simplemente cansado, sentía que necesitaba mucho más que eso y la frustración crecía cada vez más, porque sentía que la vida política les estaba quitando mucho más de lo que les daba.  
Y es que algo en sus instintos le decía que las cosas estaban raras, no podía decir qué era lo que estaba mal y tampoco quería admitirse a sí mismo que la incomodidad constante que sentía era algo instintivo, pero muchas veces comenzó a sentir que los seguían, pero cuando se daba vuelta o comenzaba a buscar con la mirada, se daba cuenta de que no era así.  
Tal vez era solo paranoia porque últimamente Víctor se había metido en problemas con respecto a una planta hidroeléctrica de Sayano- Shushenskaya. Esta era la más grande del país y su tamaño era tal, que era la quinta a nivel mundial.  
Víctor insistía en que esa central no debía ser privada. Él, junto a otro montón de políticos había insistido en una campaña para nacionalizarla y de esa forma invalidar el proceso de privatización de la planta, lo que había implicado una tensión creciente a su alrededor que no era menor, después de todo los dueños de esa planta era una empresa bastante poderosa.  
Siempre había admirado la valentía de su esposo y él que buscase el bien común de esa forma (ya que el gobierno buscaba llevar agua potable a lugares rurales donde no había) era algo que amaba de él, pero sentía que la tensión era demasiada y estaba comenzando a temer que algo pudiese pasarles.  
—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? —Víctor llevaba casi todo el día hablando por teléfono con respecto a la dichosa hidroeléctrica, al parecer el problema lo llevarían a la corte suprema — ¿No temes que pueda haber represalias?   
—No estamos haciendo nada malo, Lyubov, solo pedimos algo justo. No vamos a expropiar la hidroeléctrica… solo la compraremos de forma forzada— rio Víctor con esa despreocupación que los caracterizaba.  
—Solo tengo miedo de que te hagan daño para que no sigas con esto —replicó preocupado—. Recuerda que eres todo lo que tengo Víctor, nunca te pongas en peligro.  
Víctor sonrió y por un momento olvidó los problemas o las preocupaciones, solo se entregó al tierno beso que compartieron y con solo sentir ese roce, el calor de su piel pareció intensificarse.   
Se dejaron llevar por el calor de sus cuerpos, las ganas de sentirse de cerca después de tanto tiempo eran muchas y ninguno puso objeción alguna para entregarse al otro y hacer el amor por fin.

—Recuerdo esa noche, fue una de las últimas veces que hicimos el amor —Víctor sonrió suave ante el recuerdo —. ¿Por qué me estás contando eso?  
—Esa noche fue cuando concebimos a Isao…  
Los ojos de Víctor se humedecieron y solo pudo bajar la mirada, el peso de sus pecados caía con fuerza sobre sus hombros. Lo mejor es que siguiera con su relato.

Al principio no se había dado cuenta de que estaba esperando un cachorro. Demasiado enfocado estaba en las consultas de la clínica privada donde trabajaba por horas o en el estrés de Víctor. Solo podía pensar en el sentimiento de amenaza que alojaba su cuerpo por lo que cuando comenzó a percibir cómo sus instintos se disparaban, las discusiones con Víctor aumentaron.  
Aun no se hacía una prueba de embarazo. Realmente tenía demasiado miedo de ver que fuese positivo y que Víctor no quisiese un bebé. Sentía un sudor frio caer por su espalda de solo pensarlo, pero tenía que obligarse a pensar que eso no ocurriría, Víctor lo amaba y siempre habían querido tener cachorros, por lo que tener uno en espera no podía ser tan malo…   
Sin embargo una parte de él, sabía que sus problemas solo podrían aumentar si había un bebé inesperado en el camino, es por eso que intentó en vano convencer a Víctor de tener un cachorro, de que tener una familia juntos era algo que podían tener ahora, por lo que las discusiones al respecto solo los distanciaron y en parte lo entendía, porque sabía que ese no era el momento, no con la creciente tensión política en el ambiente, el ascenso de la carrera de Víctor y todo lo que esta implicaba.  
Apenas veía a su esposo, obviamente tener un cachorro en ese momento no era la mejor idea… pero su omega interno sabía de alguna forma que ya no había opción, a pesar de que se negase a aceptar los síntomas que ya estaba presentando.

—Debiste decírmelo… yo tenía derecho a saber —los ojos de Víctor estaban más húmedos que antes y su voz sonaba tan rota que las ganas de llorar lo asaltaron —, me perdí todos esos momentos… tu embarazo, su nacimiento… no pude ver cuando comenzó a caminar o a hablar. Debiste decírmelo, no tenías derecho a quitarme eso.  
—Debí hacerlo —aceptó, sintiendo la culpa apretar su garganta como todos esos años —, en ese entonces solo sentía intuición ¿entiendes? No estaba seguro de estar esperando un cachorro ni tampoco lo estaba del peligro que nos rodeaba. Solo eran presentimientos al aire y no quería preocuparte por lo que yo pensaba, eran imaginaciones mías. Sentía que no era justo considerando lo colapsado que estabas… al menos no sin estar seguro de que algo estaba ocurriendo. Fui un tonto, debí decirte…

Todo comenzó a colapsar cuando la tensión por la hidroeléctrica estaba llegando a su punto más alto. A pesar de que tenía miedo de las represalias que podían caer en Víctor por apoyar su nacionalización, después de una larga conversación con su esposo se dieron cuenta de que solo existía ese camino por delante, Rusia no era un país que tuviese tantos recursos naturales por lo que no podían simplemente privatizar los que tenían.   
Y esa determinación, implicó ponerse un objetivo encima y si Yuuri hubiese sido más cauteloso, se habría dado cuenta del caos en el que se estaban metiendo.  
Fue en medio de ese torbellino de tensiones cuando más cerca estuvo de las personas amadas de su esposo. La madre de JJ había enfermado hace poco por un tumor cerebral bastante sorpresivo que había arrojado uno de sus últimos chequeos. Entre todo lo que ocurría, Yuuri fue el que se hizo cargo de su operación y a pesar de la larga duración de esta (cerca de 14 horas operando) todo resultó bien y pudo salvarla.  
Tal vez fue porque JJ sentía que le debía algo por haber salvado la vida de su madre, pero él fue el primero que le advirtió de la tormenta que se venía.  
—Yuuri, sé que esto puede ser repentino, pero necesito hacerte una advertencia —el canadiense había ido hasta su casa justo cuando Víctor no estaba y ver esa preocupación en su rostro lo alarmó —Creo que podrían estar en peligro.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Oh no. Entonces ese presentimiento todo el tiempo había sido real.  
—No puedo asegurar nada, porque la verdad es que yo solo sé esto porque escuché una conversación que tenía Yakov con Georgi… pero creo que han llegado amenazas contra los que están liderando el tema de las hidroeléctricas y Víctor está en medio de todo eso—JJ caminaba de un lugar a otro, la ansiedad visible en sus movimientos —. No sé si escuché mal o algo, pero se oían muy preocupados, Yuuri, creo que deberían tener cuidado… le advertí a Víctor hace un tiempo que no se metiese en este lío, pero no me hizo caso.  
Sintió como la respiración se le cortaba y las nauseas llegaron en oleadas desagradables, esa sensación de tener ácido subiendo por su esófago lo invadió y simplemente colapsó, su cuerpo había reaccionado antes que su mente y de pronto estaba corriendo en dirección al baño.  
Vomitó en la taza mientras escuchaba a Jean llamarlo asustado tras él. No quería verse vulnerable, eran demasiadas emociones, pero el miedo predominaba, porque sentía que sus sospechas poco a poco se confirmaban.  
—Yuuri, no pretendía asustarte, de verdad —Jean lo ayudó a levantarse luego de tirar la cadena. Sentía ese sudor frío y asqueroso en el cuerpo, los ojos llorosos luego de esa reacción que había tenido —. Pero creo que necesitas saber, si Víctor y tú están en peligro tienen que tomar medidas.  
—Gracias por contarme, Jean, de verdad.  
—Solo dime si necesitas algo, ¿ok? Si quieres puedo venir a explicarle a Víctor lo que escuché.  
—Gracias.  
Se despidieron en la puerta, aun era temprano por lo que el canadiense tenía mucho que hacer, su mamá seguía en el hospital guardando reposo y el trabajo era exigente por lo que apreciaba que se tomara el tiempo de ir a contarle sus sospechas.

—Si Jean sabía que algo ocurría, ¿por qué no me lo dijo a mí en vez de a ti? —interrumpió Víctor. Su expresión había ido cambiando a lo largo del relato y ahora se había sentado, con esa dureza fría en el rostro que Yuuri muchas veces había visto, solo que jamás dedicada a él — Trabajo con él, lo veía cada día, habría sido más fácil que me lo dijese a mí, que se suponía éramos amigos, antes que a ti que apenas conversaban.  
—Jean no tenía pruebas y él pensaba que, si te lo decía a ti, no le tomarías importancia —respondió—. Y en ese momento creí lo mismo, creí que tú no le tomarías mayor importancia y seguirías insistiendo con el problema de la hidroeléctrica.  
—¡Eso no lo sabes! Solo son suposiciones tuyas, debiste decírmelo —declaró Víctor tajante —. Simplemente asumiste mi reacción y me dejaste fuera una vez más.  
—¡Iba a decírtelo! Por favor déjame terminar de contártelo —sentía las lágrimas calientes en sus ojos pero se negaba a botarlas, decirle la verdad es lo mínimo que le debía a Víctor —. Apenas Jean me lo dijo fui al ministerio a contártelo, pero en el camino a tu oficina me encontré con Yakov.

Sabía donde estaba la oficina de su esposo, muchas tardes debía ir allí a dejarle cosas o simplemente escucharlo y aconsejarlo, por lo que era conocido por quienes merodeaban el lugar.  
Sin embargo al llegar allí, se encontró con el lugar vacío, por lo que se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos a esperar a su esposo, sabía que en algún momento llegaría y no pretendía buscarlo por todo el lugar, menos considerando lo que acababa de escuchar.   
Sentía las nauseas atenazando su estómago sin ganas de marcharse. No sabía a qué se debían y en parte no quería saberlo, porque era tanta la tensión sobre sus hombros que el solo pensar en que estaba esperando un cachorro podía con él.  
Cuando la puerta se abrió se levantó de inmediato, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Yakov allí de pie, observándolo con esa mirada escrutadora de siempre.  
—Estoy esperando a Víctor —dijo, antes de que Yakov siquiera abriera la boca. Bien podía ser el presidente, pero ellos seguían siendo familia política y en ese momento lo que menos recordaba eran los buenos modales.  
Yakov asintió en silencio, seguía con ese semblante preocupado y cuando se volteó a mirar tras de sí, sintió como los nervios carcomían su piel como la caricia de una tela de araña.   
Podía olerlo. Yakov era un alfa puro y por ende su aroma era mucho más potente, aunque jamás había sido tan sensible a los olores como en ese momento y sentía con claridad el nerviosismo del alfa frente a él.  
—Vamos a mi oficina.  
La oficina del presidente no estaba lejos y por suerte estaba vacía, aunque Yuuri sabía que eso no duraría mucho. Yakov siempre tenía muchísimo trabajo y algo le decía que la charla que tendría sería directa y rápida.  
Apenas entró, el alfa le indicó un asiento y una vez estuvieron uno frente al otro, con el gran escritorio separándolos, Yuuri rompió el silencio.  
—¿Es cierto que están llegando amenazas hacia Víctor? —Ni siquiera iba a fingir que no sabía.  
—Veo que ya te enteraste, ¿Georgi te lo dijo?  
—Algo así —evadió esa pregunta, no quería meter en problemas a Jean —, solo quiero saber si es cierto, si de verdad Vitya está en peligro…  
—Todos lo que están involucrados en este asunto han recibido amenazas, pero deberías saber que eso no es tan fuera de lo común —lo interrumpió Yakov —, constantemente recibo amenazas de muerte y ves que no me ha pasado nada. Víctor y tú tienen mucha seguridad a su alrededor.  
Debería tranquilizarlo de alguna forma, veía la expresión calma del alfa, pero había una especie de alteración en su rostro, su postura era tensa y sentía que algo andaba mal, había mucho más que no le estaba diciendo.  
—¿Entonces me puede asegurar, mirándome a los ojos, que esto no es nada de lo que debería preocuparme?  
Volvió ese silencio tenso, incómodo entre ambos. Se miraron por un momento, evaluándose y en espera de que alguno de los dos cediese, pero cuando se trataba de la seguridad de su esposo Yuuri estaba seguro de que jamás cedería.  
Y al parecer, Yakov pensaba lo mismo, porque de pronto soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano al rostro en gesto compungido, frustrado de no ser capaz de darle la tranquilidad necesaria.  
—Tengo sospechas de que las amenazas esta vez podrían ser un poco más serias. La contraparte tiene mucho capital y mucho poder que perder en caso de que la hidroeléctrica pase a manos del gobierno. Me temo que tuve que poner más respaldo a Víctor y a los demás, pero aun así he recibido informes de seguimientos y reclamos desde el interior del palacio de gobierno para que ceda con respecto a este tema —Yakov se sobó la cara con las manos, en un gesto angustiado —No importa lo que hagan, a pesar de que hemos cambiado la empresa de seguridad en caso de que alguien los haya comprado, las amenazas no paran y los que están a cargo del caso ya están recibiendo repercusiones, el otro día destrozaron el auto de uno de los ministros y ni hablar de los mensajes que recibió mi secretaria sobre su escritorio. ¡Aquí, en el propio palacio de gobierno! Ni siquiera las cámaras revelaron algo ese día porque coincidió con aquel corte de luz…   
—¿Desde el interior…? —abrió los ojos, comprendiendo de pronto la situación —¿Está seguro de que la amenaza no viene desde el interior?  
—¿Cómo dices? —Yakov lo miró con extrañeza, bajando la mano de su rostro para fijar sus fríos ojos en él.  
—Está claro que hay mucha tensión para que no se nacionalice la hidroeléctrica. Está recibiendo amenazas a sus ministros y trabajadores y aunque aumentó la seguridad, sigue recibiéndolas —Yuuri comenzó a sentir el pánico en su estómago a medida que seguía hablando —¿qué pasaría si quien está haciendo las amenazas es alguien que está dentro del palacio? Eso explicaría por qué a pesar de sus esfuerzos aún está recibiéndolas y la presión que recibe por todas partes solo aumenta.   
El silencio volvió a instalarse, más pesado que nunca. Había una revelación entre los dos, el miedo intrínseco de que lo que había dicho Yuuri fuese cierto y en ese caso, el peligro se hacía mucho más inminente. Sentía que el aire podría hacerse solido mientras procesaban esa nueva información y Yuuri solo sentía ganas de vomitar, de calmar a su omega interno de la desesperación que sentía y correr a los brazos de su amado.  
Se levantó de golpe, dispuesto a salir de allí y buscar a Víctor. Debía advertirle, decirle que debían hacer algo, aumentar la seguridad y buscar a quien sea que estaba infiltrado allí.   
Pero la voz de mando de Yakov lo paralizó en la puerta y su cuerpo entero se crispó solo con escuchar ese tono de voz:  
—¡Para!   
Se giró ante ese intento de orden, lleno de rabia por solo escucharlo utilizar su voz con él. Era inútil, el era un omega marcado y para variar con su destinado, no había forma de que ese tono de alfa sirviese con él por más raza pura que fuera y estuvo a punto de gritárselo cuando vio la expresión de pánico en Yakov, paralizándolo frente a él.  
—No puedes decirle a Víctor aun, no sabemos qué tan involucrado está.  
—Si estás insinuando que mi esposo es el involucrado… —su tono se tornó peligroso y Yakov negó con la cabeza.  
—Me refiero a que tan cercano está al peligro. Yuuri, déjame buscar una forma de asegurar a mi sobrino antes de que la bomba estalle.   
—No puedo mentirle así a mi esposo —declaró tajante —, ¿esperas que vuelva a casa fingiendo que nada está pasando?   
—¿Y qué le vas a decir? —replicó Yakov, acercándose a él con paso firme — ni siquiera sabemos quién podría ser el que está detrás de esto y eso significa que bien podrían estar espiándolos. No sabes si allí tienen micrófonos o cámaras. El único lugar seguro es este, aquí solo entran mis personas de más íntima confianza.   
—Entonces llámelo y dígaselo ahora —insistió, con la angustia creciendo por todo su cuerpo —. Por favor, Víctor tiene que saber…  
—Y lo hará. Solo dame unas horas, un día por lo mucho. Buscaré más información y duplicaré la seguridad. Víctor podrá ser muy noble pero es un imprudente, no será capaz de quedarse quieto si se entera de esto, buscará hasta que encuentre al culpable y en el camino podrían matarlo.  
Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, sopesando lo que el presidente le decía. No tenía idea de qué hacer y el verse frente a esos ojos presionándolo, con la vida de su esposo en riesgo logró hacerlo ceder, sin saber que esas palabras marcarían el peor error de su vida.  
—Está bien. Solo hasta mañana.  
Si tan solo hubiese sabido lo que ocurriría al día siguiente, no habría cedido ante la petición de Yakov.

—Ese día salí de la oficina de Yakov y en vez de ir a buscarte, lo primero que hice fue ir a una farmacia — siguió contando ante la atenta mirada de Víctor —, era tanta la tensión que ya no sabía si las náuseas eran por eso o porque realmente estaba preñado y necesitaba asegurarme… quería saber si lo que pasaba no solo nos ponía en riesgo a nosotros, sino a nuestro cachorro también.  
—Y te hiciste un test de embarazo —interrumpió Víctor, su expresión se había tornado fría y concentrada, el tono tembloroso le indicó que estaba intentando contener sus emociones. Asintió ante la afirmación —. Entonces ese día descubriste que estabas esperando a Isao.  
Sonaba tan lindo el nombre de su cachorro desde la boca de su padre… pero el solo pensar en todo lo que ocurrió después lo hacía sentir enfermo.  
—Ese día discutimos. Estaba tan tenso y asustado… No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en tan pocas horas, tantas sospechas confirmadas y no podía hacer nada, quería decirte lo que ocurría pero pensé que debía confiar en que Yakov podría resolver algo… ese fue mi peor error: esperar.  
—Yuuri… ¿quién fue la persona que estaba detrás de todo? —Víctor ya no lo miraba, su vista clavada en la mesa; podía notar el temblor en sus manos y quiso tomarlas, acariciar su dorso para darle calma pero sabía que ya no tenía derecho de tocarlo, no después de todos los errores que había cometido…  
No después de haberle arrebatado la infancia de Isao.  
—Aun debo contarte qué pasó al otro día…  
—El día que te fuiste —Víctor alzó la mirada y notó ese brillo triste en él.  
—Sí…   
Ese maldito día estaba grabado como a fuego en su piel, nunca se le quitaría el miedo del estómago, el asco que llenaba su cuerpo por los recuerdos y la ira atrapada por lo que ese bastardo le había arrebatado.  
El día en que Georgi Popovich había dejado su máscara de lado para demostrar su verdadera perversión.


	9. Más que a mi vida, más que a mi cuerpo

Respiró hondo, intentando encontrar la fuerza necesaria para contarle a Víctor lo que había pasado ese día. Aún con los años, le dolía las entrañas el recordarlo, el asco que emanaba de su cuerpo en forma de aroma con solo pensar en ello era potente y pudo notar como Víctor se tensaba frente a él, atento a cada una de sus reacciones.  
Suspiró, mirando por la ventana por enésima vez. No sabía qué tanto tardaría la policía, en parte sabía que Yurio debía convencerlos de lo que pasaba, pero sentía que se estaban tardando demasiado…  
¿Cuánto se tardaría Georgi en volar hasta allí? Sabía que era como una hora y media, pero si iba en jet privado era mucho más rápido…   
Volvió a observar a Víctor, el cual tenía la mirada fija en la pistola que tenía sobre la mesa. El solo verlo y sentir su aroma estremecía su corazón, pero sabía que no merecía ese sentimiento, no después de todo lo que había pasado.  
—Yuuri, por favor sigue. — Los ojos de Víctor parecían cristales, tenían ese brillo debido a las emociones contenidas y la culpa volvió a apretarle el estómago, porque el momento que tanto había temido había llegado al fin y no podía retrasarlo más.  
Sería peligroso si Víctor no se enteraba de lo que había ocurrido antes de que llegara Georgi, y deseo en su fuero interno que Yurio se apresurara y llegase de una vez por todas.  
—Víctor… Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero debes escucharme hasta el final —dijo, su voz sonando temblorosa —. Me odiarás más a cada palabra de mi relato, lo sé, pero es importante que lo sepas todo.  
—¿Ahora importa que lo sepa todo? Tuviste tres años para buscarme y decirme todo esto. —declaró Víctor, sus ojos no le mentían: no encontraría perdón de parte de su destinado y es que había cometido tantos errores que ya no había forma de que los enmendase.  
Si tan solo supiese lo sucio que realmente estaba.  
—De todas formas te ibas a enterar, no quedaba mucho para que volviese a contactarte, ya tenía algunas pruebas lo suficientemente fuertes… Pero tenía miedo.  
—¿Miedo de qué? —Víctor afiló la mirada.  
—De lo que te diré ahora… De lo que podría desatar con la verdad. —Suspiró, tenía ganas de vomitar de solo rememorar ese día y tuvo que esforzarse por contener el temblor de su cuerpo, su omega le dolía con cada impulso de querer acercarse a su destinado.

Esa mañana se había levantado sintiéndose miserable. La discusión con Víctor había sido fea el día anterior, y aunque habían dormido en la misma cama ninguno se tocó en toda la noche, marcando una diferencia con sus otras discusiones.  
Fingió dormir cuando Víctor se levantó. No se creía capaz de enfrentar más problemas, no veía la forma de solucionar las cosas sin decirle todo lo que había escuchado y de lo que se había enterado, rogaba a Yakov que actuase de una vez y así poder solucionar el embrollo en el que estaban.  
Sintió la mirada de su alfa sobre él antes de irse. No podía verlo, pero aun así sabía que lo había observado y nada tenía que ver con el lazo si no con lo mucho que conocía a su esposo. Sabía que estaba dolido por la discusión, pero a pesar de todo se amaban, podrían solucionar cualquier cosa.  
Cuando se supo solo, abrió los ojos a la vacía habitación, llevando una mano a su vientre sin pretenderlo.  
Un cachorro… Tendrían un cachorro en unos meses más. Sabía que no estaba en sus planes y le quemaba el que discutiesen por ello cuando este ya se estaba gestando en su vientre. Por un lado, temía la reacción de Víctor, pero a pesar de lo que decía y todos los reclamos que podrían caer, sabía que su amado sería feliz con su bebé. Sería difícil, pero no imposible, sólo tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo y conversar las cosas.  
Cuando se levantó sintió un mareo excesivo, tenía nauseas como casi cada mañana y aunque intentó ignorarlas, el asco era demasiado y tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar, aumentando los escalofríos en su cuerpo.  
No podía flaquear. Se venían tiempos turbulentos, algo se lo decía y eso significaba que debía ser fuerte y estar unido junto a su amado. No podían seguir discutiendo así, no soportaba estar enojado con Víctor y aunque sabía que sería difícil revelarle su embarazo, estarían bien.  
O al menos eso esperaba.  
Cuando ya era pasado medio día, aun no recibía ningún mensaje de Yakov. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse y es por eso por lo que decidió ir una vez más al palacio de gobierno, si tenía que ir otra vez a buscar respuestas, entonces lo haría. Necesitaba saber el riesgo que corría su amado.  
Ese fue el peor error de su vida. Lo que pasaría allí, marcaría su sentencia por los próximos tres años… Incluso por el resto de su vida.

—Ni siquiera sabía que estuviste allí ese día… Solo recuerdo lo angustiado que te sentí por el lazo, pensé que sería por nuestra pelea, aunque hubo un momento… —Víctor hizo una pausa, rememorando los sucesos y fijando su mirada azul en él, esta vez de forma analítica —. Sentí tu ansiedad y tu angustia. Estabas mucho más angustiado y pensé que estabas teniendo una crisis de pánico.   
Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Quería hablar, pero sentía ese nudo apretado imposibilitándole y es que el solo pensar que Víctor había sentido ese momento le afectó. Se había esforzado por no enviar el pánico a su amado aquel día y todos los que vinieron después.  
—Es… complicado.   
—Luego, cuando volví a casa y vi que te habías ido, simplemente uní cabos y entendí tu angustia. —Víctor siguió, implacable mientras volvía a observar la pistola sobre la mesa —. O al menos creí que lo entendía.  
—Cuando fui al palacio de gobierno, pasaron cosas Víctor… Cosas que no sé si puedas perdonarme. He pensado mil veces en lo que hice y en lo que significó abandonarte todos estos años, pero sé que jamás podré perdonarme yo, mucho menos tú. —Sentía los ojos ardiendo, listos para derramar las primeras lágrimas que unirían el final de su relato —. Solo espero que entiendas ahora el por qué de mis actos, aunque sé que solo cometí un error tras otro.   
Pudo ver como Víctor tragaba saliva, pero era el lazo el que le avisaba de los nervios que sentía su amado. A pesar de que no lo habían reforzado en años, el estar tan cerca de las feromonas del otro lograba conectarlos un poco.

Apenas llegó buscó a Yakov. La gente que trabajaba allí lo conocía, por lo que pasó tranquilamente por todas partes, aunque tuvo que mostrar una pequeña identificación que le había dado Víctor para pasar por algunas partes más privadas.  
No es como si cualquier familiar de un funcionario pudiese pasar, pero el hecho de ser el seudo yerno del presidente tenía sus privilegios y lamentablemente los había utilizado todos ese día para seguir con su búsqueda.  
Al final tuvo que resignarse a esperar. Por lo que le informaron, tanto Yakov como Víctor y el resto de los ministros involucrados en el asunto de la hidroeléctrica estaban en una reunión sumamente importante, Yuuri tenía la esperanza de que allí Yakov les informara de lo que estaba ocurriendo por lo que se plantó a esperar en la oficina de su esposo a que terminasen.  
Se sentó en el sofá individual de siempre, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos mientras se enfocaba en respirar, impaciente por esperar a su alfa y conversar de una vez por todas. Si al llegar este no sabía nada de las amenazas se lo diría, no tenía por qué esperar a Yakov, ya le había dado tiempo suficiente y francamente el riesgo ya no era solo de Víctor y de él. Ahora tenía un cachorro por el cual velar, y si este estaba en riesgo entonces debía intervenir.  
Fue ahí cuando él entró.  
La puerta se abrió y al escuchar ese ruido alzó la cabeza, viendo como Georgi ingresaba con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.  
—¿Yuuri? —Georgi se veía sorprendido de verlo allí —. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Vine a buscar a Víctor, tengo que hablar con él. —Se puso de pie, acercándose un poco al alfa —. ¿Ya terminó la reunión?  
—No, creo que tardará un par de horas más —sonrió Georgi, aun manteniendo la puerta abierta.  
—Entiendo… ¿Y que vienes a hacer aquí? ¿no debería estar allá?  
—Em… No…—Georgi titubeó, se veía algo nervioso ante su presencia y al mirarlo un mal presentimiento se instaló en su pecho —. Solo vine a buscar un papel, pero ahora recuerdo que no se lo entregué a Víctor.  
—Ah… Bueno. — El alfa volvió a mirarlo con esa sonrisa afable que solía portar. Había algo en esa sonrisa que siempre le había incomodado un poco, aunque siempre había pensado que era porque Georgi era demasiado diferente a él y no lo comprendía del todo.  
—¿Qué vienes a hablar con Víctor? —preguntó entonces el alfa, mirándolo fijamente.  
—Solo cosas de esposos. —Desvió el tema.  
—Debo confesar que les tengo algo de envidia. —Georgi terminó por cerrar la puerta, apoyándose sobre esta en un gesto despreocupado —. Siempre han sido tan unidos, cuando se miran se ven completamente enamorados, ojalá pudiese tener algo así.  
—Somos destinados. —Debía ser esa sonrisa lo que lo incomodaba, siempre había pensado que era falsa… Pero luego se rectificaba, Georgi era amigo de ambos desde la universidad, se conocían.  
—Aun así… Es tierno que siempre quieran estar juntos, viven pegados y aun así vienes a verlo para conversar.  
—Es importante, por eso vine. — Sintió que debía defenderse por alguna razón —. Víctor no tiene idea de donde se está metiendo, y por lo que veo tú tampoco.  
Estaba cansado de ocultar sus miedos y verdades. Bastaba con solo ver la tranquilidad de Georgi para sentirse impotente, el alfa no sabía que él estaba enterado de las amenazas, si no, no estaría allí tan relajado hablando del amor y los destinados como siempre lo hacía.  
— ¿A qué te refieres? —el tono del alfa se agravó, mirándolo con atención.  
—¿Acaso no te preocupa lo de la hidroeléctrica? —estalló, revelando la angustia que realmente sentía. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que sea. Víctor estaba en peligro, él mismo lo estaba junto a su cachorro y por lo que sabía, Georgi también podría estarlo. Debía dejar de lado sus incomodidades iniciales y buscar aliados, necesitaban pruebas y culpables y tal vez Georgi podría ayudarlo —. Tú sabes lo que está pasando. Sé que Yakov habló contigo sobre las amenazas y mi esposo está involucrado. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?  
Un sil1encio se instaló, parecía que había un debate mental en Georgi a juzgar por como su rostro se deformó por un momento. Pero cuando volvió a hablar, su tono era lo suficientemente grave como para indicarle que tomaría en serio sus preocupaciones.  
—Así que sabes lo que ocurre. Bien. —Georgi se paró derecho, alejándose de la puerta —. Espero que entiendas lo riesgoso que es la información que manejas.  
—¿Crees que no sé lo que significa que estén amenazado a Víctor? —Se estaba impacientando, sentía que chocaba con mil intermediarios antes de poder hablar con su alfa y estaba a un segundo de mandar todo al carajo e ir a interrumpir esa reunión. —¡La amenaza viene desde adentro! ¡Víctor puede estar rodeado de traidores y tú no haces nada!  
—¿Cómo sabes que la amenaza viene desde adentro? —Georgi abrió los ojos, impactado. —¿De dónde sacaste eso?   
—Por algo que me dijo Yakov… Solo uní cabos.   
Se quedaron en silencio, observándose mientras el alfa analizaba lo que acababa de revelarle. La impaciencia crecía en su estómago, pero debía ser fuerte y pensar con claridad: estaba frente a un amigo de años, podría ayudarlo.  
—Si esto es tan cierto como dices… Entonces tenemos que decirle a Víctor —dijo al fin Georgi, rompiendo el tenso silencio —. Hay que hacer algo si de verdad estamos en peligro.  
Solo escuchar esa frase lo hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio, el peso de angustia en su cuerpo se liberó un poco al ver que al fin alguien le creía y quería actuar al respecto, la pasividad de Yakov lo frustraba, pero al menos Georgi quería hacer algo.  
—No quiero ocultarle más tiempo esto a Vitya, tiene que saber.  
Georgi sonrió al mirarlo, había algo parecido a la lástima en su mirada.  
—De verdad lo amas…  
—Más que a mi vida.  
—Entonces vamos —declaró Georgi con firmeza, abriendo la puerta para hacerlo pasar —. Aunque tengamos que interrumpir la reunión, haremos que salga de allí y conversaremos los tres. Esto no se quedará así, menos si mi mejor amigo está en peligro.  
—Gracias, Georgi. —Al fin.  
Salió de la oficina de Víctor y siguió a Georgi por los pasillos. Estuvieron un rato caminando por los eternos corredores del palacio, bajando escaleras y entrando a lugares cada vez más vacíos.

—La reunión era cerca de mi oficina —interrumpió Víctor, mirándolo ceñudo. No había vuelto a interrumpir su relato, absorto a lo que le estaba contando —. Hay varias salas de reuniones dispuestas en el palacio, casi todas cerca de allí.  
—Eso es lo que pensaba… Pero cuando le pregunté, Georgi me dijo que era en otra parte porque estaban llenas… Y yo le creí —susurró, el miedo comenzando a crecer en su estómago. No quería seguir relatando, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.  
Víctor pareció entender lo que eso implicaba. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo, mirando hacia abajo. Debería acostumbrarse al rechazo de su mirada, sobre todo cuando le contase lo que había ocurrido.  
—Entonces, ¿Georgi es el traidor? ¿eso estás diciendo? —la voz de su esposo tembló, y supo que le dolía el solo decirlo. Eran amigos desde hace años, se querían como hermanos y lo que implicaba que Georgi estuviese involucrado en las amenazas contra su vida… Eso no tendría perdón.  
Si tan solo supiera…  
—Escucha hasta el final.

—¿A dónde vamos? Aquí no están las salas de reuniones —dijo, cuando notó que estaban ya en un pasillo bastante vacío. De hecho no había nadie —, ¿y dónde está todo el mundo?  
—Esta ala del palacio está cerrada por reparaciones —dijo Georgi, deteniendo su marcha de pronto y abriendo una puerta a su costado. Hizo un gesto para invitarlo a entrar, manteniendo esa sonrisa incómoda que siempre portaba —, pensé que podríamos hablar un poco de algo antes de ir donde Víctor.  
—¿Hablar de qué? —preguntó, sin dar un solo paso hacia él. La desconfianza creció y se deslizó como serpientes por todo su cuerpo. Algo andaba mal, lo sabía — ¿Por qué tenemos que estar tan apartados?  
—Tú mismo dijiste que hay alguien desde adentro infiltrado con la hidroeléctrica, podrían estar espiándonos, ¿o no? —sonrió Georgi, intentando parecer amigable —. Recuerda lo que te dijo Yakov, pusieron una amenaza en el escritorio de su secretaria. Podrían tener ojos y oídos en cualquier parte.  
—Yo nunca te conté lo que me dijo Yakov.  
El aire se congeló entre ambos. Yuuri podía ver como la expresión de Georgi se crispó y si no fuera por esa expresión, no habría pensado mal de él.   
Pero ya era muy tarde, su propio miedo se vio reflejado en su rostro y cuando hizo un movimiento para alejarse y correr, de pronto tenía al alfa encima de él.  
—¡Suéltame! —una mano tapó su boca con fuerza, intentó forcejear pero de pronto se vio prácticamente lanzado dentro de la habitación, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Apenas atinó a llevar una mano a su vientre de forma instintiva.  
Georgi cerró la puerta tras él. El estruendo que hizo esta al cerrarse le hizo rogar porque alguien los escuchase y viniese en su ayuda, pero algo le decía que no había nada que lo salvase.  
Se levantó como pudo, mareándose en el acto ante el sorpresivo movimiento. Sentía nauseas, el pánico y la ansiedad atenazándolo por lo que implicaba la verdad que estaba frente a él y temió por su cachorro.  
Georgi comenzó a acercarse y él solo pudo dar pasos hacia atrás, situándose detrás de un escritorio que había allí. La habitación parecía una oficina sin uso, porque todo estaba vacío pero los muebles se mantenían.  
—Aléjate de mí.  
—Ah… Yuuri, mi lindo y travieso Yuuri —suspiró Georgi, su voz aterciopelada le dio asco y siguió alejándose mientras el alfa no dejaba de acecharlo —. Si tan solo te hubieses mantenido lejos de esto, no habrías tenido que sufrir las consecuencias.  
—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —Se le escaparon las lágrimas, el miedo cubriendo cada centímetro de su ser. Esas malditas feromonas le provocaban nauseas, algo en el olor de Georgi lo crispó por completo —Víctor es tu amigo… Tú mismo dijiste que es tu mejor amigo.  
—No seas idiota, Yuuri, no me digas que eres tan ingenuo como él. —Había fuego en la mirada de Georgi y por primera vez sintió que su expresión era genuina —. Este mundo no es para los sentimentales y créeme cuando te digo que la política no se gana con amor y amabilidad. Víctor es un ingenuo, y se lo hubieran comido vivo si no fuera por mí.  
—¿Qué mierda pretendes?  
—Lo que todo el mundo desea: Poder. —Georgi sonrió, parando sus movimientos y mirándolo fijo —. No necesito más dinero del que tengo, lo único que necesito es poder. Solo así puedo poner las cosas a mí favor, Víctor es solo una herramienta, alguien que me ayudará a conseguir lo que quiero, tu tonto alfa tiene tanta influencia en la gente que lo que él diga se hará, de eso estoy seguro. Es su única cualidad buena.  
—¡Si tanto quieres poder porque no intentaste tú ascender! — “Por favor, Víctor, aparece” —. Seguiste la misma carrera que Víctor, estuvieron juntos a cada paso. Podrías haber sido tú, pero decidiste apoyar a Víctor en su carrera política.  
—Yo no habría sido elegido jamás, además, yo no tengo las influencias de Víctor —declaró Georgi como si fuese obvio —. El sobrino del presidente tiene más posibilidades de ascender que un comerciante como yo.  
—Víctor consiguió su puesto por sus propios méritos, a diferencia de un rastrero como tú que jamás podría lograr nada solo.  
Necesitaba ayuda. Debía encontrar una forma de salir de allí y escapar, solo necesitaba correr lo suficientemente rápido.  
—Creo que sí eres tan ingenuo como él, aunque ese defecto no disminuye tus encantos —declaró Georgi, sonriendo de forma escalofriante otra vez. Dio un paso hacia él y nuevamente sintió el pánico corriendo por su cuerpo —. El problema es, hermoso Yuuri, que aun necesito a tu esposo.  
—No te saldrás con la tuya, me aseguraré de que todos sepan lo que estás haciendo —declaró, su voz temblando ante las feromonas de ese alfa.   
Sentía asco de solo olerlas, porque algo en su cuerpo le decía que ese no era el olor de un alfa enojado si no de algo más, algo que su omega rechazaba por completo.  
—El caso es que esa hidroeléctrica tiene mucho valor para mi —Georgi lo observaba atentamente, como un león cazando a su presa —. No pretendo perder todo el dinero que recibiré si logro impedir su nacionalización, mucho menos las acciones que llegarán a mi poder. Víctor a sido una buena marioneta hasta ahora, ha hecho todo lo que le he dicho excepto con este asunto. Eres una mala influencia, Yuuri, y me temo que debes desaparecer de este cuadro.  
—¿Cómo pretendes matarme y que mi destinado no lo sepa? ¿crees que descansará hasta saber qué pasó conmigo? —dijo, sintiendo la bilis subir por su garganta —. No tienes como salir de esto, Georgi, de una u otra forma se sabrá la verdad. Fuiste descuidado.  
—No, querido Yuuri, tú fuiste el descuidado —Georgi sonrió, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo. Sintió un subidón de pánico al pensar que sacaría una pistola, pero solo sacó su celular —. Además, no pretendo matarte.  
Apretó en este, buscando algo en el aparato y alzándolo hacia él para que viese la pantalla.  
Soltó un jadeo de pánico ante la imagen. Era Víctor, estaba en uno de los balcones del palacio, tomándose un café junto a uno de sus compañeros mientras conversaba con gesto serio.  
—Tengo un francotirador en el edificio de al frente —Georgi apretó otro botón y pudo ver la imagen del hombre con el arma. Tras él estaba el palacio de gobierno —. Con una orden mía, tu esposo muere en este instante.  
—No… —su voz apenas salió de su cuerpo, parecía más un sollozo que una palabra.  
—Es mi mejor amigo, creerá en lo que yo le diga —declaró Georgi, aun sosteniendo el celular frente a él —. No importa en qué parte esté o cuanto tiempo me tarde, si decides desobedecerme lo mataré.  
—Georgi, por favor… —las lágrimas caían sin control de su rostro, no había forma, no encontraba salida ante eso.  
—Eso si me gusta, que seas complaciente —Georgi sonrió, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo —. Ahora conversaremos acerca de tu destino.  
—No hagas esto, te lo ruego —no podía dejar de llorar, estaba contra la espada y la pared.  
—Vas a desaparecer. No me sirve que estés aquí, susurrándole cosas al oído de Víctor y truncando mis planes, menos ahora que sabes la verdad. No podrás mentirle a tu preciado destinado —el veneno en la voz de Georgi al decir lo último le dio un escalofrío —. Te irás y no volverás jamás. Te asegurarás de que Víctor no te encuentre.  
—Él me buscará —sollozó, sintiéndose por completo desolado —. Víctor nunca dejará de buscarme.  
—No si le rompes el corazón —declaró Georgi con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Te irás a tu casa ahora, empacarás lo que necesites y te largas. Algunos de mis hombres te acompañaran para asegurarse de que no dejes pruebas.  
—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Cómo pudiste fingir tantos años que nos querías? —se limpió las lágrimas de forma inútil, porque seguían cayendo sin parar —. Víctor te ama como un hermano, confía en ti.  
—¿Tanto me amaba que decidió arrebatarme al omega que yo deseaba? —respondió Georgi, con rabia contenida. Su expresión volvía a ser de ira, pero estaba tan sorprendido por esa declaración que apenas logró dar un paso hacia atrás —. Si, Yuuri, quien te vio primero fui yo. Yo le dije a Víctor que había un omega que me interesaba, ¿y sabes con lo que me viene? “¡Es mi destinado! Esto tiene que ser un milagro”. Asqueroso traidor.  
—De qué estás hablado…  
—Le dije que no importaba, que solo me llamaste la atención y nada más, que no había nada mas grande que el lazo de los destinados —Georgi estaba inmerso en su rabia —. Como si eso fuese una excusa para su traición. Y por supuesto que tú solo tuviste ojos para él.   
—Georgi… Por favor —rogó llorando, al ver como este seguía acercándose.  
—¿Quieres que lo mate, Yuuri? —preguntó, sonriendo mientras lo acechaba con más rapidez. —¿O deseas ver a tu amado vivir?  
—Me iré, prometo que me iré —sollozó. No podía permitir que le hicieran daño a Víctor, era su amado… Su destinado, el padre de su cachorro —. Sólo no le hagas daño, juro que jamás volveré.  
—No, créeme que no volverás. —Georgi terminó por arrinconarlo y el pánico logró paralizarlo cuando reconoció esas feromonas como el olor de un alfa excitado —. Yo también sacrificaré algo al dejarte ir, Yuuri, pero me aseguraré de tener algo para recordarte. Si no fuiste mío en ese entonces…  
De pronto, sus manos se vieron atrapadas por la fuerza de ese alfa y no hubo forma de apartarlo de encima.  
No pudo escapar de las garras de aquel monstruo que profanó su alma.


	10. Arde

El silencio que se apoderó entre los dos fue abismal. Hay cosas que no se pueden describir con palabras, estados del alma que son tan desgarradores, que ni aún utilizando todos los versos posibles se es capaz de retratarlos.  
No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había apretado tanto las manos, su mirada estaba clavada en estas, evitando a toda costa los ojos zafiro de su aún esposo mientras le revelaba aquel monstruoso secreto que había escondido, un secreto que había creado un efecto dominó que no fue capaz de contener.  
Sentía esa bola pesada de angustia en su estómago, un temblor envolvía su cuerpo debido al punto en que había llegado su narración. No fue capaz de decir nada más y no fue necesario, sabía que Víctor había comprendido lo que había ocurrido.  
Sin embargo no era tan fácil. Habían pasado años desde ese día, tanto tiempo que dedicó a seguir con su plan, intentando proteger a Víctor y a su cachorro, esconderse de Georgi y olvidar que alguna vez había sido profanado de esa forma… Pero algo le decía que no importaba todo el tiempo que pasara, Yuuri jamás podría olvidar aquel día.  
Era curioso, porque en el momento mismo del acto el horror y el pánico llegó a tal punto que bien pudo haberse desmayado, Yuuri no lo tenía claro aún. El shock había sido demasiado, pero no evitó que pudiese recordar todo lo que vino después, cada maldito segundo en el cual tuvo que alejarse de Víctor con el asco aplastando su cuerpo.  
Se enfocó en respirar, sin dejar de mirar sus temblorosas manos. Al parecer ya no le quedaban lágrimas para llorar sobre ese día, pero el solo tener que narrarlo logró activar ese cúmulo de sensaciones que jamás se irían del todo.  
Cerró los ojos, deseando que Víctor no lo mirase con asco u odio. Temía tanto su reacción, porque aún así no tenía como justificar todo el tiempo que había pasado entre los dos, y es que en algún punto todo se le salió de las manos.  
Una parte de él sabía que pudo acercarse a Víctor un año atrás. No tenía las suficientes pruebas aún, pero ya tenía los medios para poder acceder a Víctor de alguna forma, decirle que estaba vivo y bien, explicarle lo que había pasado y tal vez involucrarlo en todo lo que estaba haciendo para hacer caer a Georgi.  
Pero no pudo. Cada día la culpa lo aplastaba un poco más, y un poco más… Hasta que de pronto se vio hundido bajo toneladas de esta, sin justificación alguna para su distancia.   
Solo podía pensar en que tenía miedo. Por un lado, temía que si se acercaba a Víctor podría quedar expuesto ante Georgi otra vez, la sola idea de que eso ocurriera le provocaba pánico y justo era eso lo que sentía, porque sabía que ese bastardo venía en camino y solo podía pensar en su pequeño Isao y cómo protegerlo…  
Pero por otra parte… Había algo más por lo cual no quiso acercarse. Ese miedo horrible que estaba instalado en su estómago justo en ese momento, aquel que lo obligaba a tener los ojos cerrados, temiendo la reacción de Víctor ante lo que acababa de contarle.  
Después de mucho silencio, escuchó el ruido de la silla rechinando contra el piso, el movimiento de Víctor al levantarse y caminar hacia él. No quería alzar la mirada, por fin había llegado ese momento que tanto había temido y lo único que podía pensar era que, sin importar lo que pasase ahora: ya sea si Víctor lo odia o decidía aceptar lo que pasó, al menos tanto su amado como su cachorro estaban vivos.   
Era un maldito egoísta, lo sabía. Pero lo había logrado hasta ahora. Víctor estaba vivo, y aunque sabía que eso se debía más que nada a las manipulaciones y conveniencias de Georgi, la vida de su hijo era un milagro que había logrado proteger, pasara lo que pasara su cachorro logró vivir y eso era suficiente.  
Unos brazos lo envolvieron de pronto. Se escapó un jadeo de sus labios al recibir ese inesperado tacto y el aroma tranquilizador de su esposo llenó sus fosas nasales, deslizándose por todo su cuerpo como si fuese un bálsamo que buscaba consolarlo.   
Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Cuando estaba envuelto por Víctor estaba a salvo, una parte instintiva de él lo sabía. Si tan solo pudiese detener el tiempo en ese momento, no tener que seguir explicando lo que pasó después, dejar de hablar de cada acto que los separó y simplemente perderse en el aroma de su destinado…  
Al parecer sí le quedaban lágrimas para llorar, solo que estas bajaron lentas y calientes por sus mejillas, sin haberlas llamado ni haberse anunciado. Era un caudal tímido, como si muy en su interior temiese demostrar el miedo que aún sentía.  
—Víctor… Perdóname.  
—¿D-de qué hablas Yuuri? No tienes que pedirme perdón.  
Estaba llorando, reconocía esa voz. No quería alzar la cabeza y mirarlo, recordaba cuando solía pensar que el llanto de Víctor era tan hermoso como él, pero ahora sentía que nada de eso tenía sentido.  
—Por haberme ido… Por mentirte, alejarte de Isao. Por lo que pasó ese día y luego cuando volviste quise fundirme en ti y tú ni siquiera sabías lo que me habían hecho… Perdóname —su voz comenzó a quebrarse, todo su cuerpo dolía e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no hacerse pedazos, debía mantenerse firme ya que Isao estaba cerca y podía despertar —. De verdad yo no quería… No fue mi culpa, no pude hacer nada… Me paralicé y ni siquiera pude gritar.  
Los brazos de Víctor se apretaron contra él de forma temblorosa. Por un momento pensó que no le diría nada, pero su esposo lo soltó suavemente, inclinándose para quedar justo frente a él, su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas, pero su expresión era de determinación y el solo hecho de que no fuese asco resultó un alivio avasallador.   
—Eres tan valiente. Mira donde estás, a lo que has sobrevivido —las manos de Víctor tomaron sus mejillas, cálidas e invitando a que reposase sus mejillas en estas —. Era mi deber protegerte y no lo hice. Soy yo quien debe rogar por tu perdón, debí cuidarte más porque eres mi tesoro y permití que te hiciesen daño.   
—Perdón…  
—No me pidas perdón, no es tu culpa —la voz de Víctor sonaba quebrada.  
—Solo… Perdóname —sollozo, llevando sus manos a su rostro para secarse ese caudal que no tenía intensión de parar. Se sacó los lentes, dejándolos sobre la mesa —. No sé qué más decir, perdón…  
—Basta, Yuuri. —Otra vez sus manos lo envolvieron, el aroma de su destinado era más intenso y logró calmar un poco la desesperación en la que estaba entrando —. No más pedir perdón. Era deber mío el cuidarte y crear un ambiente seguro para ti y no lo hice. No será suficiente una vida para merecerte, pero de todas formas la dedicaré por completo a ti. Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado. No dejaré que desaparezcas de mi vista nunca más, ni tú ni Isao.   
Estar en los brazos de Víctor era su refugio. Suspiró, llenándose de su aroma, permitiéndose al menos por esos segundos pensar que todo estaría bien, que podría abrazarlo así para siempre y olvidarse de todo ese calvario que vivió por años.   
Podría pretender por un momento que volvían a estar juntos, viviendo en aquella casa que eligieron con tanta ilusión, hablando de sus sueños y metas como si estas siguiesen compenetradas, soñar con el postgrado que quería hacer y con la posible candidatura de Víctor.  
Soñar, con que eran una familia otra vez y el mundo seguía siendo un lugar seguro para ambos.  
Pero el caso era que tanto Yuuri como Víctor habían sido unos ilusos. El mundo no era, y nunca había sido, un lugar seguro. El mundo era una locura, donde las ambiciones y perversiones de las personas eran capaces de avasallar cualquier signo de felicidad presente y Yuuri había descubierto esa verdad a muy tarde edad, y su fuerza fue tal, que sentía en el fondo de su ser que aún estaba tirado en ese frío piso donde Georgi lo había dejado luego de terminar de saciarse de él.  
Se separó lentamente, Víctor se negó a soltar su abrazo y en parte lo agradeció, su relato no había terminado para desgracia de ambos y el peligro no hacía más que crecer. Pronto, ese monstruo estaría allí y Yuuri no sabía que haría para controlar el miedo que aplastaba sus entrañas.   
Observó la pistola que descansaba sobre la mesa, Víctor siguiendo su mirada.  
—Quiero matarlo —dijo de pronto el alfa, sus ojos cargados de angustia y rabia —. No sé como explicar cuanto deseo usar esa pistola apenas lo vea. Pero necesito saber lo que has planeado, no pretendo arruinarlo por un impulso.  
—No es para eso —suspiró Yuuri, sin dejar de observar el arma —. La compré para protegerme en caso de que apareciese. Yuri dijo que alertaría a la policía antes de venir aquí, el caso lleva corriendo desde un tiempo… Pero es más grave de lo que parecía en un comienzo.  
—¿Quién es Yuri?   
—Es alguien de confianza, sacará a Isao de aquí antes de que llegue él. Aún debes saber otras cosas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el tiempo se había detenido en el infierno mismo.  
Estuvo un rato observando una silla que estaba justo frente a su rango visual. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en el suelo, solo era consciente del dolor que recorría cada centímetro de su ser, el cual poco a poco iba despertando.  
¿Se habría desmayado? ¿dónde estaba?   
La luz se filtraba a través de la cortina de la oficina. Observaba las sombras que se dibujaban en aquella silla, preguntándose por qué no podía levantarse aún.   
Su cuerpo no reaccionaba como debía, sentía que algo en su cerebro se había apagado mientras intentaba comprender como había llegado hasta allí, cuanto tiempo llevaba intentando reaccionar. Logró mover la cabeza lo suficiente como para observarse un momento, comprobando ante su propia visión lo que había ocurrido.  
Cerró los ojos, su respiración se volvió errática. Necesitaba moverse, reaccionar, correr de allí tan lejos que olvidase para siempre aquel día.  
Quería desaparecer, todo se sentía tan irreal que uso toda su racionalidad para convencerse de que solo era una pesadilla, y cuando abriese los ojos aún estaría en la oficina de Víctor, esperando que llegase para advertirle…  
Pensar en Víctor ardió.   
Víctor y su sonrisa no eran compatibles con lo que acababa de pasar. Víctor, y su ingenuidad, su eterna confianza…  
Víctor…  
Intentó moverse lentamente, sintiendo pinchazos de dolor y asco por todo su cuerpo. Su ropa estaba en el suelo, hecha jirones. Lo único que conservaba decente era el abrigo que lograría cubrirlo por completo y su pantalón, por lo que se vistió sintiendo un temblor imposible de ignorar en sus piernas.  
Cuando la puerta se abrió, sintió un pánico tal que de un segundo estaba otra vez en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara en un intento vago de protegerse. Había sido muy lento, si hubiese salido antes de allí habría logrado escapar, esconderse antes de que Georgi se arrepintiese y volviese sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a destrozarlo otra vez.  
Sintió unas pisadas, alguien se detuvo justo frente a él. El sudor frío de pánico cubría su cuerpo.  
—Levántate, nos vamos.  
Esa voz lo paralizó. No era Georgi, pero reconocía ese tono y de pronto las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, comenzando a caer una tras otra, empapando su rostro mientras intentaba comprender que tan grande era lo que ocurría.  
Era uno de los guardaespaldas. Por lo general estaba a servicio de Georgi, siempre le había parecido extraño que tuviese uno considerando que su cargo no era tan importante y lo había escuchado bromear al respecto con Víctor, el cuál muchas veces había recurrido a su servicio.  
Y lo conocía. Las veces que protegió a su esposo, lo vio a su lado sonriente, siempre era amable con él e incluso había comido con ellos algunas veces.  
Alzó la vista, escondido entre sus brazos. La expresión en el rostro del hombre era una mezcla de lástima y determinación. Como si intentase componerse a sí mismo, obligarse a estar de pie allí con rostro estoico, pero con la debilidad en su ser al observarlo.  
Cobarde.  
No respondió. Solo lo miró y supo que su mirada repetía la misma palabra una y otra vez: Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde….  
El guardaespaldas soltó un suspiro, se agachó para tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo por sí mismo, pero en el momento que lo tocó, el tacto de su piel contra la suya provocó tanto asco que terminó apartándolo de un empujón, girando sobre su eje para terminar vomitando contra el suelo.  
Cuando terminó, un sudor desagradable y tibio envolvía su cuerpo. Sentía la bilis en su garganta, las lágrimas caían sin parar y ya no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse al agarre del corpulento beta, el cual lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo a quién sabe dónde.  
Pasaron puertas tras puerta, todos los malditos pasillos estaban vacíos y Yuuri se encontró rogando porque alguien apareciese de la nada y los viese, que alguien lo salvase de ello, si tan solo Víctor…  
No. No debía pensar en él.   
La voz de Víctor, la sonrisa de Víctor, el lazo de Víctor… Todo debía desaparecer, porque ese acto horroroso que había sido cometido contra su cuerpo no era más que una advertencia: si decía o hacía algo, su destinado pagaría el precio esta vez.   
Y él no podría vivir en un mundo donde Víctor no existiese.  
De pronto lo estaban bajando, alcanzó a sentarse sobre un inodoro, sintiendo un pinchazo agudo de dolor con ese movimiento. En algún punto habían llegado a un baño, era bastante pequeño y desaliñado, claramente nadie lo había utilizado en mucho tiempo.  
—Debes bañarte. No puede quedar ni un solo rastro de olor en tu cuerpo, así que tomate tu tiempo. En la manilla hay una bolsa con ropa —ordenó el guardaespaldas, evitando mirarlo —. Traje shampoo y jabones antes, están en la tina. Asegúrate de quedar limpio, no me obligues a hacerlo yo.  
Antes de responder, salió cerrando de un portazo. La soledad era su amiga otra vez, y esta vez la abrazó, porque la sola presencia de otro ser humano lograba provocarle tanto asco que seguía sintiendo el ardor de la bilis en el fondo de su garganta.  
Sacarse la ropa fue un tormento. Volvió a llorar, mientras dejaba todo en el suelo y abría el agua de la ducha, sintiendo el primer chorro completamente frío contra su cuerpo.  
Eso logró despertarlo un poco, cuando el aroma putrefacto de Georgi comenzó a desaparecer, su cabeza comenzó a aclararse. No podía dejar de llorar, de maldecirse a él y al resto del mundo, pero que las nauseas se fuesen logró calmar algo de él, una ínfima parte al menos.  
Se restregó con tanta fuerza que podría haber roto su piel. Cada sector dolía, evitó mirar las marcas que dejó Georgi sobre él, los intentos de mordida y marcaje dolían y terminó cerrando los ojos mientras eliminaba cada rastro de abuso en él.   
Cuando terminó, se secó apresurado, evitando tocarse en exceso. La ropa que colgaba de la bolsa plástica era nueva, no quería pensar en el fin que esta había tenido desde un principio o por qué le quedaba a la perfección, simplemente se vistió sintiendo otra vez esa sensación de irrealidad aparecer.  
Salió del baño con expresión neutra, demasiado ensimismado para sentir o decir algo más. El guardaespaldas lo esperaba sentado en un sillón, era un cuarto más o menos abandonado pero había libreros y muebles con una capa de polvo considerable.  
—Iremos a tu casa ahora. Toma lo que necesites y luego te llevaré al aeropuerto. Un avión te espera allí.  
No respondió, solo se dejó guiar.  
La salida por la que se escabulleron del palacio de gobierno era oscura y pequeña. Yuuri nunca había reparado en ella, siempre había ingresado por donde entraba la mayoría del personal, pero al parecer esa era la puerta donde entraban los proveedores o por donde sacaban la basura.  
El auto del guardaespaldas estaba aparcado muy cerca. Apenas ingresaron, encendió la marcha acelerado, desapareciendo rápidamente del palacio y dejando atrás toda posibilidad de ayuda.  
Ahora debía desaparecer. Yuuri sabía que era el siguiente paso, debía borrar todo rastro de él en el mapa, tranquilizar a Georgi con eso para que no atentara contra la vida de su esposo y rogar…   
Rogar por encontrar alguna forma de volver a los brazos de Víctor algún día.  
Llegó en modo automático, ignorando la presencia del guardia que lo seguía para ingresar como un torbellino a su habitación.  
Tomó las cosas que necesitaba, arrojándolas sin orden alguno sobre una maleta. En algún punto volvió a llorar, mientras se llevaba sus recuerdos y los arrojaba al equipaje ante la atenta mirada del beta. No debía sentir tan fuerte su olor de angustia y desesperación, pero de todas formas vio que tenía un aerosol inhibidor.  
Intentó no pensar en qué diría Víctor cuando llegase y viese que se había ido. La sola idea de imaginarlo llorar, no entender sus motivos y buscarlo desesperado logró apretar su corazón de forma dolorosa, no bastaba con protegerlo, no había forma de salir de esa situación sin que su alma se desgarrase.  
—Necesito despedirme —sollozó, logrando que el guardaespaldas lo mirase, había miedo en sus ojos —. Por favor… Tengo que despedirme de Vitya.  
—No puedes. Tengo ordenes de sacarte de aquí sin que lo veas — tenía ganas de gritar, chillar y maldecir de rabia. La lástima en la mirada del hombre frente a él provocaba un absoluto rechazo en él —. Yuuri…  
—No me llames así —replicó, secándose las lágrimas mientras le daba la espalda. Tomó un álbum de fotos y el chaleco blanco favorito de Víctor, el cual se encontraba cargado de su aroma. Era lo último que necesitaba para marcharse —. Al menos déjame escribirle una carta, si me voy ahora sin decir nada Víctor moverá cielo y tierra para encontrarme. No puedo permitir que se ponga en peligro y ese bastardo lo mate. Déjame explicarle… Inventar algo para que me deje ir.  
Era una tremenda mentira, porque Yuuri sabía que podría poner mil explicaciones en su aquella carta, inventar una historia completa del porqué de su escape y aún así sabía que Víctor no dejaría de buscarlo.   
Tendría que ser mejor escondiéndose.  
—Está bien. Pero la leeré antes de que nos vayamos, nada de mensajes ocultos.  
Lo miró con odio tal, que el guardaespaldas volvió a bajar la mirada. Era evidente que no estaba cómodo con ese trabajo y a Yuuri no podía importarle menos.  
Cobarde.  
Intentó ser directo, inventar que ya no eran compatibles para justificar su desaparición. Rogó porque Víctor buscase su felicidad de alguna forma, porque no sabía cuanto tardaría en volver a él y pensar que se venía tiempos de sufrimiento puro no ayudaba.  
Llevó una mano a su vientre, acariciando allí como si pudiese de alguna forma proteger la vida que empezaba a gestarse en él. No sabía que pasaría ahora, si sería capaz de tener al bebé luego de lo que había ocurrido… Pero si existía la posibilidad, no podía permitir que Víctor rompiese el lazo, pondría en riesgo la vida de ambos.  
Fue la única petición que hizo y que tal vez no tenía demasiado sentido. Vio atento como el guardaespaldas leía la carta y al observarlo, evitó llevar una mano a su vientre, Georgi no sabía de su embarazo y planeaba dejar eso en secreto.  
No hizo falta más.   
—Debemos irnos. Te espera un vuelo privado a St. Petersburgo. El señor Georgi lo contactará allí.   
Yuuri tomó la maleta, evitando que el hombre la cargase por él. Lo miró de frente, dejando que todo el odio acumulado llenase su mirar y al verlo encogerse de culpa, lanzó su sentencia.   
—Arderás en el infierno. Nunca más escaparás de esto, tus manos están manchadas ahora. Mi dolor ahora es tuyo también.  
No esperó respuesta, salió de la casa sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que tal vez sería la última vez que la viese.

—Te fuiste a St. Petersburgo —murmuró Víctor.   
Todo ese tiempo no dejó de abrazarlo. Apretaba su agarre cada vez que el llanto llegaba y cuando logró calmarlo eventualmente, no dejó de tenerlo en sus brazos, llenando todo de una fragancia tranquilizadora que lo ayudaba a seguir.  
—El avión me dejó allí, había otro de los hombres de Georgi esperándome, uno que no conocía —. Explicó, observando la hora preocupado —. Me dio un teléfono donde recibí su llamada, quería asegurarse de que había llegado. Me dijo que congelase mis cuentas y me entraron un poco de dinero, lo siguiente era desaparecer. Tomé lo que pude y salí de la ciudad, sentía que había ojos por todas partes, no podía estar allí.  
—¿Por qué no fuiste a la embajada? Tal vez habrías conseguido protección allí…  
—No. Si se sabía podrían matarte, no podía hacer nada que te pusiese en riesgo —negó, recordando la desesperación de ese entonces —. No lo entiendes Víctor, Georgi está dispuesto a cualquier cosa, es un monstruo.   
Víctor hizo una mueca de impotencia, apretando más el agarre de sus manos.   
—La hidroeléctrica… Ahora tiene sentido. Fue Georgi quien me sugirió hacer un trato con los dueños.   
—Cuando vi en las noticias que el gobierno las había nacionalizado pensé que te matarían —no entendía como era posible seguir llorando, pero ahí estaba otra vez —. Lloré toda la noche rogando que estuvieses vivo, pero en ese entonces ya tenías a Otabek cuidándote y él me mantuvo al tanto.   
—Pagamos una cantidad exorbitante de dinero para evitar más escándalos. En teoría la hidroeléctrica es del gobierno, pero pagamos por tener los derechos cada año, es una locura —Víctor pareció recordar algo, su entrecejo se frunció al mirarlo —. ¿Cómo pasó lo de Otabek?   
—Cuando escapé de St. Petersburgo, pasé por muchas ciudades. No tenía nada seguro, solo dinero. Cuando congelé mis cuentas saqué todo lo que tenía y considerando todo lo que había ahorrado, por esa parte estaba seguro.

Se encontraba en Sochi, arrendando una habitación barata mientras esperaba al hombre que había contratado.   
Había pasado dos meses desde que dejó a Víctor y ni uno de esos días pudo evitar llorar.   
Cada día despertaba y dormía llorando. Intentaba mantenerse fuerza, acariciar su vientre y hablarle a su cachorro en busca de encontrar la calma, pero solo pensar en Víctor y sentir retazos lejanos de su pena lograba desarmarlo por completo.  
No quería comer ni levantarse. No quería moverse, ducharse o intentar salir del hoyo nauseabundo en el que se encontraba. Lloraba sobre la cama, abrazando la prenda de Víctor con el miedo arraigado de que algo pudiese pasarle.  
En algún punto tuvo que dejar de llorar, porque esa era una de las cosas que detestaba del llanto: era efímero, insatisfactorio. Lograba explotar parte de su pena, pero en algún punto frenaba y lo dejaba con ese dolor ardiente de no poder seguir deshaciéndose en lágrimas.  
Cuando eso ocurría, pensaba. Intentaba calmar su mente, idear alguna forma de salir de esa situación, volver a los brazos de Víctor, desaparecer juntos del mapa.  
Soñaba con llegar una noche a su hogar, encontrar a su alfa allí y rogarle por huir. Los veía juntos, escapando a Japón o a cualquier parte del mundo, perdidos en el tiempo, ignorando lo que había ocurrido y críando su cachorro con todo el amor que ambos se tenían.  
Fantasías. Sueños inalcanzables que ya no serían posibles, porque no había forma de que Víctor se quedase con los brazos cruzados si sabía lo que ocurrió.  
Y no había forma de que su consciencia se quedase en paz si permitía que ese crimen quedase impune.  
Debía hacer algo. Solo dos cosas lo mantenían vivo cada día: su cachorro creciendo en su vientre y la vida de Víctor, el mantenerlo a salvo, volver a él…  
Fue allí cuando buscó un guardia personal.


	11. Sobrevive

De todas las personas que su amigo policía pudo haber recomendado, nunca se esperó a alguien como Otabek.

Era más bajo que él, lucía una expresión imperturbable, como si encontrarse con un omega embarazado en un rincón nauseabundo de St. Petersburgo fuese lo más normal en su rutina. No había quejas por haberlo hecho viajar desde Moscú casi sin explicaciones, ni por qué estaban en un motel de mala muerte sin ventilación o calefacción.  
El hombre solo lo miraba, atento a su relato y asintiendo de vez en cuando. No parecía ser capaz de decir algo más que un par de preguntas sobre los detalles, aunque sí vislumbró una incomodidad cuando llegó a la parte de la violación.

Bien, no importaba. Él viviría asqueado el resto de su vida, que a su guardaespaldas le provocase algún sentimiento el hecho de que fue violado poco podía importarle.

No dejó de frotar su vientre durante todo el momento. Debía explicarle cada punto débil de Georgi, cada cosa que se le podía ocurrir que pusiese en más peligro a Víctor.

—Ahora que los dueños de las hidroeléctricas están en conversaciones con el gobierno, Víctor está en peligro. En cualquier momento podría ser atacado, ni siquiera sé por qué sigue con vida —lo último salió como un sollozo, terminó abrazándose para inculcarse valor—. Si tan solo pudiera volver… Pero soy un cobarde.

—No eres un cobarde—respondió Otabek. 

Alzó la mirada, había algo parecido a la compasión en sus ojos, pero era difícil de decir. La verdad es que todas sus expresiones se le hacían complejas, aunque esa parte llamada empatía estaba aplastada por tres toneladas de miedo y dolor.

El hombre se acercó hasta sentarse al lado de él en la cama. Sintió su cuerpo crisparse por completo, rogando porque no lo tocara o tan siquiera le pusiera un dedo encima, pero en lugar de eso solo recibió una mirada y un intento de sonrisa. Desde cerca lo veía: no había culpa, ni compasión ni asco. Había algo más, una rabia oculta en paz, algo que le hizo sentirse tranquilo como nunca desde que huyó de Moscú.

—Eres un omega —dijo de pronto, como si hubiese sido obvio todo ese tiempo.  
Otabek hizo una mueca, como si espantase una molesta mosca.

—Lo soy. Y por eso sé que no eres un cobarde —sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en él—. Estás vivo. Y buscas proteger a tu alfa, no es de cobarde.

Su pecho se apretó y tuvo que volver a bajar la mirada. En medio del mar de confusión había encontrado un aliado en su amigo policía y ahora había aparecido otro. 

—¿Me ayudarás? —murmuró, sintiendo las lágrimas arremolinarse en sus ojos otra vez. Sentía que llevaba dos meses llorando sin parar—. Por supuesto que te pagaré, tengo un poco como adelanto y luego cuando consiga trabajo podré pagarte más…

—Lo haré —el kazajo se puso de pie, su expresión volviendo a ser impasible—. Protegeré a tu esposo, pero hay muchas cosas que debemos arreglar para lograrlo. Tienes que encontrar la forma de que me contrate como su guardaespaldas. Además, te aconsejo que salgas de Rusia lo antes posible, tú y tu cachorro están en peligro mientras ese bastardo esté vivo.

—No puedo irme de Rusia… Necesito asegurarme de que Víctor está a salvo —respondió, secándose las lágrimas y poniéndose de pie también. Tenía una idea—. Creo que sé cómo hacer que te contraten, solo debo cobrar un favor… 

Otabek asintió en silencio, sin rebatir su decisión.

\--------------------------

—Así que ahí contacté a JJ. Le dije que debía encontrar la forma de presentarte a Otabek y convencerte de que contrates un guardaespaldas.

—Y Jean nunca me lo dijo —respondió Víctor. Su mirada estaba perdida, había otra mentira despegándose entre los dos y Yuuri apenas podía soportar la culpa que arrastraba—. Jamás me dijo que habló contigo…

—Le rogué que no lo hiciese… Hice algo muy feo al manipularlo de esa forma, pero al menos contrataste a Otabek y de esa forma comenzamos a infiltrarnos y a recabar información.

—¿Tu amigo policía? —preguntó Víctor. Sus manos seguían aferrándolo, haciendo que su relato fuese más llevadero—. ¿Sergei?

—Sí. Y él fue el que hizo la conexión con Yura —miró la hora, se estaba tardando—. Yuri Plisetsky. El periodista que me salvó la vida.

\-------------------------------------------

Una vez Jean aceptó su petición, Otabek viajó de inmediato a Moscú. 

—Este celular tiene mi número guardado, hablaremos por ahí. No puedes perderlo.

Estaban en la casa de Sergei en Volgogrado, el cual se encontraba tras la computadora buscando algo con gesto concentrado.

Otabek asintió, recibiendo el aparato. Su maleta estaba junto a la puerta, listo para el viaje que tenía por delante.

—Cuando llegues a Moscú, debes reportarte. Recuerda siempre tener la grabadora prendida cuando estés con alguien —indicó Sergei levantando la vista. El beta era alguien de confianza a pesar de haber perdido el contacto años atrás—. Seguiremos investigando desde aquí, pero tus reportes son cruciales.

Yuuri observó al ruso, el cual tenía esa expresión profesional y decidida que lo caracterizaba. Se alegraba de haberlo encontrado después de tanto tiempo, sobre todo porque él no pararía hasta encontrar la forma de atrapar a Georgi.

—En ese caso me despido. Recibirán mi primer reporte en 8 horas. —Otabek lo miró otra vez, sus ojos determinados lograron consolarlo de alguna manera—. Prometo que cuidaré de Víctor con mi vida.

—Gracias, Otabek. Espero que llegues a salvo.

Lo vio marcharse mientras se acariciaba el vientre. Seguía del mismo tamaño, en todo caso había subido un poco de peso debido a la ansiedad, pero podía pasar desapercibido bajo la ropa. Su cachorro era en ese momento su motor de vida, rogaba porque todo eso funcionase de alguna forma y tener a su bebé en un lugar seguro.

Se quedó junto a Sergei, juntando datos y planificando qué harían. Aún no llevaba el caso oficialmente a la policía, por ahora trabajan por fuera hasta reunir pruebas suficientes.

Yuuri no pretendía acusar a Georgi solo de violación. Sabía que había hecho mucho más que eso y si podía asegurarse de que fuese a la cárcel por todo lo que le hizo pasar, lo haría.

Cuando tocaron el timbre, Sergei dejó su puesto junto al computador para ir a abrir la puerta. Estaban investigando acerca de los propietarios de las hidroeléctricas, intentando encontrar así alguna conexión que los uniese con Georgi y poder sujetarse de las más ínfima pista que encontrasen.

Estaba ensimismado en eso, por lo que cuando vio unos pies acercándose a él, la presencia de Yuri Plisetsky lo tomó por sorpresa.

Era un alfa alto de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Apuesto, pero su mirada fiera y expresión de fastidio lo atemorizaba un poco, el porte que tenía, absolutamente seguro de sí mismo lograba imponer. Se encogió en el sofá mirando al ruso que ahora clavaba su mirada en él, sin un rasgo de piedad.

¿Cómo confiaría en él? ¿sería capaz de ayudarlos en algo?

—Así que tú eres el omega —fue lo primero que dijo, mirándolo de forma despectiva—. Te imaginaba diferente, más imponente para alguien que pretende dárselas de detective. Seré directo: si no puedes seguir con esto no me hagas perder mi tiempo. Espero que estés decidido.

Hubo un silencio tenso, las palabras vibrando en el aire entre los dos mientras Sergei se removía incómodo debido a la interacción de ambos. 

Por un momento sintió un zumbido en la cabeza. No estaba seguro de qué decir o si su reacción sería la correcta, pero no pretendía dejarse amedrentar por un extraño. No después de todo lo que había sobrevivido y todo lo que pretendía hacer por delante.

—Yo también te imaginaba diferente —replicó, poniéndose de pie y dando un paso hacia él para verlo de frente. Sí, era bastante más bajo que Yuri, pero sabía que ahora tenía toda su atención—. No pensé que un crío podría ayudarme en mi situación, pero supongo que ninguno de los dos puede pedir algo mejor. Los dos tendremos que hacer concesiones.

Sergei abrió la boca sorprendido, mirándolos a ambos como esperando una explosión. Sabía que no debía apartar la mirada, por lo que los ojos jade lo analizaron por varios segundos hasta que una media sonrisa apareció en su boca.

—Muy bien entonces. Comencemos a trabajar.

Se sentaron, comenzando una exhaustiva entrevista que duró hasta la madrugada. El objetivo de Yuri era recabar toda la información posible, al ser Sergei un policía, había ciertas cosas que no podía hacer porque estaban un poquito fuera de la línea aprobada por la ley, por lo que sería Yuri quien debía hacer ese trabajo.

Bueno, Yuri y él. Porque desde el momento en que se levantó de aquel frío piso en esa oficina perdida en el palacio de gobierno, sus entrañas heridas le gritaron que la justicia no sería suficiente.

Le gritaron que no importaba lo que hiciese, probablemente su captor quedaría libre.

Le gritarían que eran amigos, que tal vez fue consensuado. Que de seguro estaba engañando a su esposo y fingió una violación cuando se vio atrapado. 

Le dirían que tal vez fue por cómo iba vestido o que como no se resistió, dio consentimiento.

Yuuri sabía que no sería suficiente. Le preguntarían por qué no denunció de inmediato o dejó constancia y aun cuando lo hiciese, el alfa siempre encontraría la forma de escapar de la ley, sobretodo al ser alguien de renombre y con tanto dinero y patrocinio como lo tenía Georgi.

No importaba que fuese el esposo del ministro. Tal vez si fuese un alfa, las cosas serían distintas y la ley lo respaldaría… Pero un omega no tenía la misma fortuna.

Por lo que la ley ya no era suficiente. Debía ser más rápido, más astuto que la ley. Pasar entremedio de esta, encontrar pruebas suficientes para hacerlo caer y de esa forma apresarlo.

Porque Yuuri sabía, que por más que gritase lo que le había pasado no obtendría justicia. Debía hacer caer a Georgi por otros lados y algo le decía que sus papeles no estaban limpios.

Solo debía buscar con suficiente paciencia y para eso estaba Yuri, aquel periodista que estaba empecinado en sacar a relucir los casos de corrupción y que como pago tendría el titular de su vida si así lo lograba.

Siguieron reuniéndose por semanas. Yuuri se alojó en una pieza vacía de Sergei, cuidaba la casa y limpiaba mientras este se encontraba en la estación, y muchas veces pasaba tardes con Yuri investigando y recabando información.

—Estás más gordo.

—Estoy embarazado, Yuri —respondió suspirando. Llevó una mano a su vientre con gesto protector, ya tenía cuatro meses—. Es normal subir de peso.

Yuri soltó un bufido, logrando captar su mirada. Esa era una cosa del alfa, a pesar de sonar constantemente enojado, su mirada en sí no lo demostraba. Ahora lucía calmado, mirándolo con un gesto que incluso podría decirse dulce. O todo lo dulce que podía llegar a ser.

—No te queda tan mal. 

—Gracias… Supongo. —Volvió la vista a los papeles, la mirada de Yuri seguía quemando sobre su piel por lo que terminó levantando la vista con gesto de fastidio—. ¿Qué?

—Tu esposo es un idiota.

—¿Disculpa? —Ahora sí estaba molesto. 

La verdad es que en todo ese tiempo él había evitado hablar de Víctor. El anhelo y amor en su corazón quemaban hacia él, como si una fuerza invisible se negase a separarlos y aunque en parte eso era una su fuerza motriz, muchas veces Yuuri deseó ser capaz de no pensar en él y cuánto deseaba volver a abrazarlo, sentirlo.

Un deseo que debía eliminar. Él estaba sucio y Víctor… Víctor no cabía ya en esa ecuación.

—Debería haberte encontrado a estas alturas. Han pasado meses ¿no? y todavía no lo veo apareciendo por aquí —puntualizó Yura sin alterarse—. Si yo fuese tu alfa, no te habría perdido de vista jamás.

—Por favor, qué clase de pensamiento es ese —bufó, volviendo la vista a los papeles—. Yo siempre fui independiente, Víctor no sabía dónde estaba a cada segundo, confiaba en mí.

—Sí, bueno… Lo de confiar demasiado no le funcionó tan bien.

—Yuri —advirtió, su voz sonando como un gruñido.

—Solo digo, no pudo evitar que pasaran ciertas cosas, eso lo entiendo. —Volvió a mirarlo, los ojos jade lo observaban intensos—. Pero ya debería estar aquí. 

—Me las he arreglado para que no me encuentre. Conozco a mi esposo y sé lo que hará para buscarme. Ni siquiera he contactado con mi familia en Japón para que no sepa de mí —murmuró frustrado—. El problema es que no he podido buscar trabajo aún, apenas mi nombre aparezca en algún registro, Víctor podría encontrarme.

No quiso mencionar que el problema no sería si Víctor lo encontrara, sino que lo hiciese Georgi. La sangre se le helaba y las náuseas aparecían de forma automática de solo pensarlo.

—Sabes, creo que podría ayudarte en eso —Yura se sentó más erguido, pasando una mano por su barbilla—. Conozco un tipo…

—Tú siempre conoces tipos raros. —Soltó un bufido—. ¿Tu familia sabe con la clase de personas que frecuentas?

—¿Algo así como un omega fugitivo?

Soltó otro bufido, volviendo la vista a los papeles. No tenía cabeza para bromas y pullas en ese momento, su único objetivo en la vida era seguir con su plan y cuidar a su cachorro.

—No seas desagradecido, te estoy ayudando —Yura sacó su celular, prestándole atención al aparato—. Como te decía, conozco a un tipo que podría ayudarte con ese asunto de los papeles. Solo haríamos algunos cambios y por supuesto que tendrías que pagar una buena suma, pero al menos podrías volver a ejercer antes de que tengas tu cachorro.

—¿No serán demasiadas ilegalidades a la vez?  
—Hey, ¿quieres retomar tu vida? necesitas trabajar. Supongo que tu bebé no se alimentará de amor y ya se te acabó el dinero para dormir en esos moteles que más parecían prostíbulos —replicó Yurio, volviendo a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido—. Se te fue una buena suma en pagarle a ese guardaespaldas que enviaste a proteger a tu alfa, debiste contratarlo para protegerte a ti.  
—Estoy a salvo aquí, nadie sabe dónde estoy —murmuró incómodo.  
—Como sea, ¿qué piensas de mi idea?  
Yuri no parecía tener ganas de rendirse con él. No importaba cuántas veces lo encontraba llorando en la habitación o todas las maldiciones que echaba cada día, el alfa parecía empecinado en fastidiarlo y hacerlo moverse, se convirtió en una turbina en su vida que lo impulsaba una y otra vez.

\---------------------------  
—Así es cómo cambié mi apellido. Entre Sergei y Yura me prestaron dinero y yo tenía aún un poco más, con eso le pagué a alguien que me dio papeles falsos.  
—Por eso no te encontré… —murmuró Víctor asintiendo.  
—Yura me prestó su apellido. Podría haber sido más fácil tomar uno cualquiera, pero el caso es que buscaría trabajo en el sistema público y sería mucho más difícil y caro conseguir algo que no me vincule a nadie… Si me presentaba como el primo de Yura ante la ley, no se vería tan sospechoso.  
Víctor soltó un suspiro, llevándose una mano a la cara. Sabía que toda esa información podría ser abrumante, eran demasiadas piezas rotas uniéndose, creando una imagen que iba haciéndose más y más desagradable.  
Y ya no tenían tanto tiempo, la charla debía terminar cuanto antes porque de un momento a otro Georgi estaría allí y Yuuri no podía poner a Isao en peligro.  
—Me dieron trabajo en el hospital donde me encontraste. No suelen aceptar omegas, mucho menos embarazados, mi título me respaldaba y los arreglos que hizo el hombre a quien le pagué me salvaron… Aunque tuve que pagar otra buena suma de dinero cuando el hospital decidió llamar a mi antiguo empleo para preguntar por referencias.  
—Y comenzaste a trabajar allí con el nombre de Yuuri Plisetsky —respondió Víctor. Su mano seguía acariciándolo, pero la mirada desolada en sus ojos era fría e inamovible.  
—Sí. Gracias a eso pude arrendar esta casa, pertenece al abuelo de Yura, el señor Nikolay. Él ahora vive con Yurio, por lo que su casa quedó vacía y como sigue a su nombre, estoy a salvo aquí. En el hospital hay una guardería ahí mismo, por lo que todos los días me voy con Isao a trabajar y lo dejo allí, así puedo visitarlo a cada hora. Si tengo turno nocturno, lo dejo en casa de Yura, Isao se lleva muy bien con los Plisetsky, el señor Nikolay es un omega también.  
— ¿Qué día nació Isao?  
—El 19 de enero. Hubo una tormenta horrible ese día y yo seguía trabajando, por lo que me pilló en el hospital —se llevó una mano a su vientre, ahora plano otra vez. Aún le dolía recordar el parto, todas las lágrimas que derramó por estar sin su esposo y cómo su corazón se quebró cuando vio el rostro de su hijo—. El parto fue eterno, parecía que Isao no quería nacer.  
—Por supuesto que no, lo mantuviste a salvo y cálido —respondió Víctor, mirando ahora al suelo, había una nostalgia perdida en sus ojos, y Yuuri se maldijo una vez más por todo lo que le había arrebatado—. Hace poco cumplió dos años…  
Hubo un momento de titubeo en Víctor, el ambiente estaba cargado y Yuuri sentía la impaciencia mezclada con el miedo en su cuerpo, era hora de tomar precauciones, había pasado suficiente tiempo y ya no podía seguir su narración.  
Víctor se puso de pie antes que él. Su mirada estaba algo perdida, como maquinando en su cabeza los pasos a seguir y cuando recibió sus ojos turquesas en él, se removió incómodo. ¿Alguna vez se libraría de la culpa?  
—Ha pasado más de una hora, tu amigo no ha llegado aún por lo que tenemos que tomar medidas nosotros —Víctor miró hacia la puerta de Isao—. Creo que deberías tomar a Isao y marcharte.  
—¿Qué? —Se puso de pie, no pudo evitar que el miedo se escurriera junto a su aroma—. No, eres tú el que debe irse. Georgi te matará si te encuentra, no puedo…  
—Yuuri —la voz de Víctor sonaba determinada, había una suavidad en ella que logró conectarlos por un momento—. No puedo permitir que vuelvas a ponerte en peligro… No hice nada para protegerte, te expuse a algo horrible y estuviste luchando solo por tanto tiempo… No quiero que te enfrentes a él, no mereces sufrir un segundo más.  
—No te dejaré solo, no soy un hombre frágil —replicó, intentando que su voz no saliera temblorosa pese al miedo—. No entiendes con quién te estás enfrentando, él es un monstruo, Víctor. Lo que me hizo a mí… Yo no fui el único. Está detrás de muchas cosas turbias y por fin ya tenemos pruebas suficientes, no puedo ponerte en riesgo a pesar de todo.  
Los ojos de Víctor se abrieron, un instante de sorpresa surcó en su mirar.  
—¿Hay más?  
Soltó un suspiro. Por supuesto que había más.  
—Al principio fue difícil, por un año entero pensamos que no encontraríamos nada que pudiera inculparlo, pero luego apareció una chica presentandose en el trabajo de Yura. Se enteró de que alguien buscaba información de Georgi y de a poco soltó información. Una vez pudimos tomar el comienzo del hilo, la madeja fue creciendo y creciendo…  
—Si ya tenías suficiente de él… ¿Por qué no me buscaste?  
La voz de Víctor sonó como un suspiro, tan tenue que tal vez lo imaginó. Tal vez fue la culpa de repetirse esa frase una y otra vez, el porqué no había ido tras Víctor una vez tuvo pruebas suficientes.  
Había estado a punto. Aún recordaba aquel día, había tomado un taxi al otro extremo de la ciudad solo para llamar desde una cabina telefónica en caso de ser rastreado. Bien podría hablar con él a través de Otabek, pero ansiaba tanto escuchar su voz que prefirió ir por el camino rápido.  
Entró a la cabina, el olor a tabaco inundaba cada rincón. Marcó el número de Víctor, pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar, su dedo se detuvo a medio camino.  
¿Qué diría? Sentía el pecho apretado, pensando en quién era su esposo. Recordaba la sonrisa de Víctor, su risa fácil y el entusiasmo alegre de su alfa cada vez que se miraban. Las peleas estaban en el olvido, Yuuri sabía que si bien las cosas estuvieron difíciles en el último tiempo, era algo que pudo haber solucionado con su destinado, después de todo ellos siempre habían respirado al mismo ritmo.  
Habían, porque ahora Yuuri estaba en un rincón perdido de Rusia, jugando al detective, ansiando una especie de venganza que se tambaleaba dentro y fuera de la línea de la ley, criando a su hijo con otro apellido y ocultando su propio nombre, como si fuese él quien había cometido el delito más grave.  
Ya no era aquel omega feliz y hogareño que pudo ser con Víctor. Estaba sucio, roto y lleno de mentiras y secretos.  
Y sentía que no tenía excusas. Que no había nada que pudiese decirle para justificar el tiempo que se perdió entre los dos, todas las veces que pudo contactarlo, para al menos decirle que estaba bien, que vivía aún en Rusia.  
Que tenían un cachorro...  
Ese día colgó antes de marcar y se devolvió con el corazón destrozado. Siempre había tenido la esperanza de volver a ver a su esposo y refugiarse en sus brazos, pero la revelación que tuvo en esa cabina lo hizo entender que debía renunciar a él.  
Porque sin importar lo que pasara, no había forma de que pudiese volver a tener la vida que tenía antes.  
Las manos de Víctor lo tomaron de los codos, sobresaltándolo luego de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez, pero el ademán protector que fue acompañado por ese aroma que su alfa destilaba se filtró por su cuerpo lentamente, calmando la ansiedad que había alterado su respiración. Era por el miedo, Yuuri podía oler su propio terror flotando en el aire, aunque sus facciones debían ser las delatoras, porque la mirada de Víctor sobre él nunca dejó de intentar consolarlo.  
Lo vio abrir la boca, probablemente buscando decir algo o convencerlo de salir de allí con Isao, pero de pronto un golpe se escuchó en la puerta y el aire se congeló por completo entre los dos.  
Alguien estaba afuera, tocando violentamente la puerta y de pronto Yuuri olvidó cómo respirar, el oxígeno se hizo sólido entre los dos y el temblor en sus manos se expandió por todo su cuerpo.  
Tanto Georgi, como Otabek y Yura iban en camino.  
¿Quién sería?


End file.
